Znalezione szczęście
by fanka77
Summary: Spacer w parku może zmienić niejedno życie i tak było w tym przypadku...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Aisha, raz jeszcze dziękuję za zainteresowanie moimi historiami. Cieszy mnie, że nadal są osoby, które chcą czytać o moich ulubionych bohaterach._

_Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie równiez zyska Twoją akceptację i zapewni Ci miłe chwile relaksu._

_Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej lektury. _

_Asia_

* * *

1.

- Levi, co cię dzisiaj ugryzło?- zwróciła się do psa, który przez ostatnie parę minut niemiłosiernie szarpał się na smyczy.

Od pół godziny Sue Thomas spacerowała ze swoim asystującym psem po miejscowym parku i wszystko było dobrze, dopóki ona i jej pupil nie znaleźli się w jego dość odosobnionej części. Wtedy golden retriever jakby oszalał.

- Naprawdę aż tak bardzo chcesz, żeby cię puścić? Pewnie znowu zauważyłeś jakąś wiewiórkę, albo królika…- westchnęła, spuszczając czworonoga z uprzęży i obserwując, jak w tempie błyskawicy pędzi w oddalone o kilkanaście metrów krzaki. Pomyślała sobie wtedy, że póki pies załatwia swoje sprawy, ona przycupnie sobie na ławeczce i odpocznie, bo te nowe buty okazały się nie tak wygodne, jak na to liczyła. Niestety, zanim jej pupa dotknęła siedziska, kudłacz wrócił, ujadając dziko.

- Co?- ponownie zwróciła się do czworonożnego kompana, który desperacko próbował ją skłonić, by poszła za nim. Kiedy jednak te próby zdały się na nic, bo zwyczajnie go nie zrozumiała, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i zatopiwszy zęby w rękawie marynarki jej marynarki, siłą pociągnął panią za sobą.

To, co odkryła w kępie lilaków, dosłownie ją zaszokowało…

Dziewczynka miała nie więcej niż trzy, góra cztery lata. Była brudna, zaniedbana, ewidentnie niedożywiona i wystraszona. Osłabienie jednak nie pozwoliło jej uciekać, a poza tym, zadbany pies Sue zdawał się mieć na nią kojący wpływ.

Początkowe zdumienie blondynki szybko zastąpiła determinacja, by dowiedzieć się, kim jest ta dziecinka, skąd się tutaj wzięła i jak jej pomóc.

- Hej, kochanie…- uśmiechnęła się więc ciepło i ostrożnie kucając obok cennego znaleziska, przedstawiła się.- Jestem Sue, a to mój piesek, Levi. A jak tobie na imię?- zapytała, lecz dziewuszka spojrzała na nią tępo, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Panna Thomas spróbowała raz jeszcze, lecz reakcja dziewczynki się powtórzyła, więc po chwili zastanowienia, spróbowała inaczej. W końcu, co miała do stracenia?

- JESTEM S-U-E. TO L-E-V-I, MÓJ PIES. KIM JESTEŚ?- zamigała i ku swemu zdziwieniu, ale też niezwykłej uldze, nareszcie otrzymała odpowiedź:

- U-M-A.- powoli przeliterowało dziecko, które najwyraźniej dopiero uczyło się tej formy komunikacji.- MAMA?- dorzuciła jeszcze dziewczynka, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

- ZGUBIŁAŚ MAMĘ?- spytała blondynka, ale dziewuszka zaprzeczyła słabo.

- U-M-A SAMA. DŁUGO. MAMA ODEJŚĆ, NIE WRÓCIĆ.- dodała z wysiłkiem i się rozpłakała.

Widząc rozpacz tej kruszynki, Sue nie zastanawiała się długo, tylko delikatnie wziąwszy ją w ramiona, przytuliła do siebie, pozwalając jej wypłakać ból i strach. Siedziała więc z nią na trawniku, dopóki zmęczona dziewczynka nie zasnęła z wyczerpania. Wtedy ostrożnie poprawiła drobne ciałko tak, by maleńkiej było wygodnie, po czym sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła Blackberry. Wiedziała, że musi zadzwonić i wiedziała, do kogo…

- No hej, Sue! Czym mogę ci służyć w to piękne, sobotnie popołudnie?- powiedział Jack Hudson, gdy tylko odebrał połączenie od swojej ulubionej partnerki.

Znał pannę Thomas już blisko cztery lata i prawdę mówiąc, myślał o niej znacznie cieplej, niż partner z pracy myśleć powinien. W końcu FBI zdecydowanie sprzeciwiało się podobnym sytuacjom. Niestety, nawet rygorystyczne przepisy nie zdołały przekonać jego serca, by się odkochało, bo przecież, gdy już raz się na dobre zakochasz, to już nic na to nie poradzisz. Tak było właśnie w jego przypadku… Wpadł po uszy. Może nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale zdecydowanie od pierwszego „ciasteczka na drogę" i tak mu już zostało. Szkoda tylko, że nie umiał jej tego powiedzieć, no i oczywiście, że nie mógł zawalczyć o to uczucie. Prawdziwa szkoda…

- Jack? Masz chwilę? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!- odpowiedziała szybko, jak tylko na wyświetlaczu przeczytała ciepłe powitanie.

- Dla ciebie, zawsze. Co mogę zrobić?- spytał bez zastanowienia. Nigdy się nie wahał, jeśli chodziło o nią. Czegokolwiek by od niego nie oczekiwała, zawsze był gotów ją wesprzeć. Zresztą, to działało w obie strony…

- Jestem w Parku Benjamina Bannekera, Jack. Północna część, ścieżka po lewej. Jack… Tu jest mała dziewczynka. Ma nie więcej niż trzy- cztery latka i nie mówi. Znalazłam ją samą, porzuconą i wygłodzoną…- streściła pokrótce.

- Nie mów nic więcej! Zaraz będę!- zapewnił natychmiast ciemnowłosy agent specjalny, praktycznie w biegu zbierając klucze, broń, odznakę i co tam jeszcze mogło się przydać w tej sytuacji.

- Pośpiesz się, Jack. Proszę!- wymamrotała tylko i po chwili połączenie zostało przerwane.

Kiedy jakieś dwadzieścia minut później Hudson dotarł na miejsce i ujrzał, w jakim stanie jest to dziecko, wyszeptał tylko:

- Chryste!

- Pomyślałam dokładnie to samo.- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Dzięki Bogu, że już jesteś!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Dla Zoji z pozdrowieniami!_ ;-)

_P.S. Thank you for all reviews. It means a lot to me._

* * *

2.

Hudson bez namysłu wyjął ze swojej torby koc termiczny i z pomocą ukochanej otulił nim śpiące znalezisko. Był jeszcze, co prawda, koniec lata, lecz pogoda ostatnio nieco się pogorszyła, a temperatury powoli zaczęły spadać. Para nie mogła więc pozwolić, by dziecko nie daj Boże doznało hipotermii. Kto wie, jak długo ta dziewczynka tu była…

- Jak ją znalazłaś, na Niebiosa?- zdumiał się mężczyzna, spoglądając to na malutką, to na pannę Thomas.

- Levi ją znalazł.- odparła, z czułością gładząc długie, ale teraz zabrudzone i splątane włoski na główce dziewuszki.- W pewnym momencie zaczął mi się strasznie wyrywać, więc spuściłam go ze smyczy. Myślałam, że znów znalazł jakiegoś zwierzaka…- mówiła.- Wyobraź sobie mój szok, gdy zaciągnął mnie w te krzaki i pokazał dziecko!- dodała.

- Nie dziwię się…- przyznał.- Wygląda, jakby od wieków nie jadła i nie piła.

- Też tak myślę.- przytaknęła blondynka.

- Próbowałaś się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć?- spytał agent.

- Owszem, ale jej komunikacja jest bardzo ograniczona. Jak dotąd powiedziała tylko, że ma na imię Uma i że od dawna jest tutaj sama, bo mama ją zostawiła i już nie wróciła.

- Boże!- wyszeptał brunet.- Biedne dziecko…

- Nie bardzo wiedziałam, co robić, Jack.- przyznała Sue.- Najchętniej zabrałabym ją od razu do szpitala, ale nie wiem, czy w ten sposób nie złamałabym procedury. Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałam.- dodała niepewnie.

- Dobrze, że mnie zawiadomiłaś.- uśmiechnął się.- Ściągnę tu ekipę i poproszę, by się rozpytali, czy ktoś czegoś nie widział. Może ktoś zna małą, albo był świadkiem, jak matka ją porzucała. Nie brak tu jeszcze bezdomnych. Jak tylko przyjadą nasi, zawiozę was do kliniki, żeby lekarze obejrzeli dziewczynkę. Trzeba też będzie powiadomić opiekę społeczną…- dorzucił z niesmakiem, który dziewczyna w pełni podzielała. Wiedziała, co się dzieje z dziećmi systemu. Na dodatek, Uma była głucha i dla niej mogło to być jeszcze cięższym doświadczeniem.

- Jack…- odezwała się cicho panna Thomas, gdy wyciągał z kieszeni swój telefon.

- Tak, Sue?

- Tak sobie pomyślałam… Chcę się nią zająć, Jack.- wypaliła wreszcie.- Przynajmniej dopóki sprawa się nie wyjaśni. Kto wie, gdzie opieka społeczna ją umieści? Może u kogoś, kto nie będzie się z nią umiał porozumieć? Co wtedy? Uma i tak już zbyt wiele przeszła, by jeszcze dokładać jej stresów.- argumentowała.

- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam, ale wszystko zależy od nich…- powiedział.- Pomogę ci jednak wypełnić odpowiednie formularze zgłoszeniowe. Kto wie? Może pozwolą ci przejąć nad Umą tymczasową opiekę.- stwierdził, po czym na chwilę ją przeprosił, żeby wezwać drużynę, która, z wyłączeniem Lucy, z oczywistych względów pozostałej w biurze, pojawiła się w pełnym składzie.

I tym razem na twarzach najtwardszej ekipy FBI odbił się szok na widok, jaki tam zastali. Prędko jednak wzięli się w garść i gdy Jack wyznaczył im zadania, ruszyli w teren, by poszukać śladów i świadków porzucenia tego maleństwa. Hudson tymczasem ponownie skupił się na siedzących na trawie dziewczynach, z których jedna właśnie zaczęła się budzić…

- SPOKOJNIE, SKARBIE.- zamigała, jak tylko dziecko zaczęło panikować na widok kolejnych obcych osób.- JEST OK.- uspokajała małą, po czym przedstawiła jej bruneta.- TO J-A-C-K, PRZYJACIEL. NIE SKRZYWDZI CIĘ…- mówiła, mając nadzieję, że Uma zrozumie, nawet przy swoich okrojonych umiejętnościach językowych.- JA, TY, L-EV-I I J-A-C-K, POJEDZIEMY TERAZ DO PANA DOKTORA, ŻEBY CIĘ ZBADAŁ, OK?

Nie miała pojęcia, czy mała zrozumiała, ale brak oporów z jej strony niewątpliwie pomógł. Oczywiście, mógł być tylko wynikiem wycieńczenia dziecka, lecz mimo wszystko…

Kiedy Jack pomógł im wstać, a potem próbował wziąć dziewuszkę na ręce, przylgnęła do Sue całym ciałem, trzymając ją resztkami sił i tak już pozostało przez całą drogę do kliniki uniwersyteckiej. Brunet wcale się temu nie dziwił. Nie od dziś wiedział, że Sue miała w sobie coś, co wpływało uspokajająco na ludzi, co pomagało im się odprężyć nawet w trudnej sytuacji. Jej spokój był zaraźliwy, a ta kruszynka najwyraźniej go bardzo potrzebowała. Stąd jej gwałtowna reakcja na próby rozdzielenia. Tam, w parku, Sue była pierwszą osobą, przy której to dziecko poczuło się bezpiecznie i „Sparky", jak nazywali agenta przyjaciele, nagle zapragnął, by to biedactwo na równi zaufało też jemu. Chciał być jej przyjacielem, pomóc jej i chronić ją, tak jak teraz robiła to Sue.

- _Sue…_- pomyślał z rozczuleniem. Nie znał drugiej tak wspaniałej kobiety, jak ona. Nie znał nikogo, kto by miał tak wyrozumiały charakter, czyste serce i miłosierną duszę pełną współczucia. To właśnie w takich chwilach jak ta, kochał ją najbardziej…

W drodze do szpitala, Uma znowu zasnęła i tym razem nie obudziła się już przez dłuższy czas. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy pielęgniarka i lekarz delikatnie zabrali ją z objęć blondynki, by ocenić stan malucha. Naturalnie, Sue nie ruszyła się na krok od łóżka podczas oględzin, w czasie których Jack wyszedł z pokoju, by zadzwonić do znajomej opiekunki społecznej.

Kiedy wrócił tam po długiej rozmowie przez telefon, Uma nareszcie bardziej zaczęła przypominać dziecko, niż dzikie zwierzątko. Choć jej włosy nadal były brudne, to dziewczynkę już z grubsza umyto i przebrano w szpitalną koszulkę. Przez cały ten czas mała nawet nie otworzyła oczu…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Oh, 71 cottes! I'm so glad that you decided to read my story even with this language barrier. I know it's a big effort to try understand my first language, because it's difficuld and I'm so grateful to you for trying._

_Thank you, 71cottes! Thanks, Zoja! Thank you all my readers!_

_P.S. Since I'm no doctor, all this chapter is fully a product of my imagination. Feel free to correct me if you think it's totally unbelievable, guys!_

* * *

3.

- Co pan nam może powiedzieć, panie doktorze?- zapytał brunet, zwracając się do starszego, szpakowatego pediatry, który przyjął Umę na oddział dziecięcy i pobieżnie ją przebadał.

- Na początek mogę potwierdzić, że mała ma trzy, trzy i pół roku. Jak na razie, wygląda na zdrową, choć wyraźnie jest niedożywiona i trochę odwodniona. Widać też oznaki lekkiego wychłodzenia organizmu, ale po podaniu ogrzanej kroplówki powinno się poprawić.- zaczął dr Boyd.- Dziewczynka jest bardzo zaniedbana. Jak rozumiem, znaleźliście ją państwo w parku?

- Tak, moja partnerka i jej pies.- przytaknął agent.- Sue początkowo miała problemy, by się z nią porozumieć. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że mała jej nie słyszy.- dodał.

- Jest głucha? Nie miałem pojęcia.- zdziwił się lekarz.

- Ja również.- przyznała dziewczyna.- Gdy nie zareagowała na mój głos po raz pierwszy, pomyślałam, że to ze strachu, ale potem zrobiła taką minę, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co mówię. Nie próbowała też mówić i to skłoniło mnie do podejrzeń. Kiedy spróbowałam ASL, nareszcie odpowiedziała, choć zna tylko trochę znaków. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje po poziomie jej migania.- wyjaśniła.

- Pani zna Amerykański Język Migowy?- spytał zdziwiony Boyd.

- Muszę…- uśmiechnęła się Sue.- To mój pierwszy język. Jestem głucha, panie doktorze.- przyznała z pobłażliwym światełkiem w oku.

- Naprawdę? Nigdy bym się nie domyślił!- zawołał doktor.- Zapewne używa pani teraz aparatu?- dopytywał się.- W końcu, mówi pani tak wyraźnie…

- Niestety, moja wada jest zbyt poważna, panie doktorze. Aparat w moim przypadku nie wchodził w grę. Czytam jednak z ruchu warg, a za wyraźną wymowę należałoby podziękować mojej nauczycielce mowy.- powiedziała.

- Istotnie! Kimkolwiek jest owa pani, wykonała doskonałą pracę. Nigdy bym się nie domyślił.- powtórzył medyk.

- Jak wielu innych ludzi, panie doktorze.- z dumą wtrącił się Jack.- Sue jest wyjątkową kobietą, o wyjątkowych talentach i nie mówię tu tylko o czytaniu z ust.- pochwalił, po czym dorzucił:- Odbiegliśmy jednak nieco od tematu…- przypomniał.

- Rzeczywiście. Proszę mi wybaczyć. - zgodził się Boyd.- Wracając do dziewczynki… Naturalnie, zrobimy jej komplet badań, by wykluczyć jakiekolwiek schorzenia, których nie jesteśmy w stanie zdiagnozować po ogólnym badaniu, no i w świetle nowych informacji, skonsultujemy się ze specjalistą odnośnie jej słuchu. Należy sprawdzić przyczynę jej głuchoty i stopień uszkodzenia. Być może będzie można pomóc małej…- zasugerował.- Czy wzywali już państwo opiekę społeczną?- spytał.- Jeśli nie, szpital się tym zajmie.- zaoferował.

- Owszem, rozmawiałem już z kimś od nich. Ich pracownica powinna tutaj być już niedługo. Moja partnerka jednak zamierza ubiegać się o tymczasową opiekę nad Umą.- odparł Jack.

- A więc ma na imię Uma?- uśmiechnął się lekarz.- Ładnie.- przyznał.- Znamy również nazwisko?

- Tylko imię.- zaprzeczyła Sue.- Uma albo nie zna nazwiska, albo nie umiała go przeliterować. Spróbuję dowiedzieć się tego, gdy już się obudzi.

- Doskonale, ale jeśli się nie uda, będę musiał wpisać ją jako Doe.- stwierdził.- Przynajmniej do czasu znalezienia rodziców dziewczynki.

- Proszę robić, co trzeba.- zgodził się Hudson.- Kiedy zabierzecie ją na badania?- spytał.

- Jak tylko zejdzie jej kroplówka.- odpowiedział lekarz.- To ją nieco ogrzeje i wzmocni na czas diagnostyki. Po wszystkim, kiedy mała się obudzi, pielęgniarka ją wykąpie, a potem poda jej coś konkretnego do jedzenia i picia. Zakładam, że pani chce przy niej pozostać?- zwrócił się do panny Thomas, która skinęła twierdząco.

- Oboje z nią zostaniemy.- zaoferował się Sparky.- Może się wystraszyć, gdy obudzi się w obcym miejscu, a nas już trochę zna i zdecydowanie ufa Sue. Liczę, że nasza obecność jej pomoże.

- Z pewnością.- przytaknął tylko lekarz i skupił się na zlecaniu badań, które podpisał potem zamaszystą parafką.- Siostro…- zwrócił się do pielęgniarki.- Proszę mnie powiadomić, gdy skończy się kroplówka i dziecko będzie gotowe do badań. Będę u siebie.- powiedział uprzejmie, ale stanowczo.

- Oczywiście.- skinęła tylko głową i doktor wyszedł. Ona zaś jeszcze raz sprawdziła szybkość skraplania i zadowolona, uśmiechnęła się do pary pracowników FBI.- Zostawię państwa z nią teraz samych. Gdy kroplówka będzie się kończyć, proszę dzwonić tym przyciskiem. Przyjdę i ją odłączę. Potem pojedziemy z małą na prześwietlenie i tomografię. Krew już pobraliśmy wcześniej, ale proszę mi dać znać, gdy zachce się jej siusiu, to weźmiemy też próbkę moczu. Po badaniach może mi pani pomóc ją wykąpać i nakarmić. Uma na pewno będzie wolała, żeby pani wtedy przy niej była, panno Thomas.- dodała łagodnie.

- Dobrze, siostro. Z przyjemnością pomogę.

- Tak myślałam.- uśmiechnęła się znowu kobieta.- Poruszyła panią ta kruszynka, prawda?

- Bardzo…- przyznała blondynka.- Nie rozumiem, jak można porzucić takiego aniołka, na dodatek gdzieś pośrodku parku, gdzie zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że ktoś może ją skrzywdzić, albo że dziecko zamarznie na śmierć. W głowie mi się to nie mieści, a widziałam już niejedno.- przyznała z żalem, a Jack skwapliwie przyznał jej rację.

- Niestety…- westchnęła ciężko pielęgniarka.- Niektórzy rodzice nie mają za grosz rozumu i odpowiedzialności. Tacy ludzie nie powinni mieć dzieci.- dodała z naciskiem.- Co innego, gdy naprawdę sytuacja zmusza kogoś do oddania dziecka, ale robi on to we właściwy sposób, przynosząc je do nas, albo dzwoniąc po opiekunkę społeczną. Nic jednak nie usprawiedliwia kobiety, która tak bestialsko, ośmielę się powiedzieć, potraktowała swoją córkę. Liczę, że gdy już ją znajdziecie, odbiorą jej prawa rodzicielskie.

- Znajdziemy.- zapewnił Hudson.- Zawsze znajdujemy. A kiedy to już się stanie, ta osoba odpowie za porzucenie dziewczynki i narażenie jej na utratę zdrowia lub życia. Dopilnujemy tego.

Siostra tylko przytaknęła i wyszła, zostawiając ich w pokoju wraz ze śpiącą kruszynką, która tak szybko chwyciła ich za serca…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Dla zniecierpliwionych! ;-)_

* * *

4.

Jak przewidział Jack, Uma faktycznie się przestraszyła, kiedy obudziła się w szpitalnej izbie. Jednak obecność Sue, jej czułe dłonie i uśmiech sprawiły, iż dziewczynka się uspokoiła. Nie spuszczała jednak oczu z blondynki, mimo że pielęgniarka krzątała się tuż obok, odłączając zużytą kroplówkę. Na czas badań, pozostawiła jednak w ramieniu dziewczynki igłę, by w razie konieczności nie musieć kłóć jej po raz wtóry. Była przy tym tak delikatna, że dziecko praktycznie nic nie czuło.

Niedługo potem znowu pojawił się dr Boyd i raz jeszcze osłuchał maleństwo. Potem, przy asyście Sue, próbował objaśnić jej, co dalej się będzie działo, ale dziewczynka niewiele zrozumiała. Ufała jednakże nowej przyjaciółce i gdy ta zapewniała, iż wszystko będzie dobrze, mała jej uwierzyła, i pozwoliła na kolejne badania.

Najgorzej było podczas tomografii. Uma została umieszczona w potężnym tunelu pełnym światła i jak tylko straciła kontakt z Sue, natychmiast spanikowała, i zaczęła się rzucać na stole. Potrzeba było nie tylko widoku blondynki, ale też słabego środka uspokajającego, by dziewczynka wreszcie poddała się skanowaniu, ale nawet po wszystkim stała się bardzo przewrażliwiona i stanowczo nie chciała puścić analityczki, którą trzymała tak mocno, jakby świat się zaraz miał skończyć.

Sparky dobrze ją rozumiał. Gdy był blisko ukochanej, gdy ją obejmował (nawet jeśli tylko sporadycznie), również nie miał ochoty opuszczać jej ramion. Przy Sue zawsze czuł się, jakby zawitał do domu…

Po badaniach, Sue wraz z pielęgniarką poszły wykąpać dziewczynkę, zaś Hudson spotkał się ze znajomą kierowniczką ośrodka opieki społecznej i raz jeszcze wdrożył ją w szczegóły znalezienia dziecka oraz dotychczasowy stan małej. Naturalnie, wspomniał również o prośbie Sue, rekomendując ją gorąco jako doskonałą opiekunkę.

- To idealna kandydatka, Claire!- zapewniał.- Ma świetny kontakt z dziećmi, które za nią przepadają no i oczywiście potrafi porozumieć się z Umą. Dziewczynka nie słyszy, a jej komunikacja jest bardzo skromna. Sue może jej pomóc w poszerzeniu słownictwa, nauczyć ją więcej znaków…- argumentował.

- A co z warunkami mieszkaniowymi?- zainteresowała się kobieta.- Bo nawet, gdybym była skłonna powierzyć jej opiekę, musi ona spełniać minimalne wymagania jeśli chodzi o dom.

- O to bądź spokojna.- odparł brunet.- Sue ma duże, trzypokojowe mieszkanie, które na co dzień dzieli tylko ze współlokatorką, która, tak na marginesie, na pewno zgodzi się pomóc. To bardzo dobra dziewczyna…- mówił.- Poza tym, jak wspomniałem, apartament jest duży i swobodnie pomieści dodatkowe osoby. Uma miałaby tam własną sypialnię.

Claire przez chwilę rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw. Znała Jacka od kilku dobrych lat i ufała jego osądowi. Skoro więc mówił, że panna Thomas się nada…

- Dobrze.- odezwała się wreszcie.- Niech wypełni formularze, które ci zaraz zostawię. Przyjdę jutro i je odbiorę, a popołudniu powinna już być oficjalna decyzja. Gdy dziewczynka będzie gotowa, twoja przyjaciółka będzie mogła zabrać ją do siebie. Pamiętaj jednak, że będziemy wpadać na kontrole…- przypomniała.- Takie są przepisy.

- Nie ma problemu. Podejrzewam, że na razie Sue i tak weźmie urlop, by zająć się Umą. To dziecko dramatycznie potrzebuje poczucia bezpieczeństwa i Sue chce jej to ofiarować. Jeśli jednak sprawa się przeciągnie i moja partnerka będzie musiała wrócić do pracy, załatwimy małej dobrą opiekę na czas nieobecności Sue. Żona naszego kolegi jest gospodynią domową i trochę miga. Z pewnością pomoże.- powiedział z przekonaniem.

- Mam nadzieję, Jack. Godzę się na to dzięki twojej rekomendacji i liczę, że się nie zawiodę zważywszy na to, że panna Thomas nie widnieje na liście naszych potencjalnych rodzin zastępczych. W normalnych okolicznościach, Uma znalazłaby się w jednej z nich, jednak niestety na razie nie dysponujemy taką, która w repertuarze posiada język migowy. To jest najsilniejszy faktor przemawiający za kandydaturą twojej przyjaciółki…- wyznała.

- Dzięki, Claire! Nie pożałujesz. Sue będzie cudowną mamą zastępczą dla tej kruszynki.- stwierdził i kobieta spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

- Tak ją zachwalasz, że ośmielę się spytać, czy łączy was coś więcej, przyjacielu!- mrugnęła przekornie i agent się zarumienił.

- Przyjaźnimy się tylko.- odpowiedział nieśmiało.- To wspaniała osoba.

- Na której najwyraźniej ci zależy, Jack.- podsumowała Caire.- Czy ona chociaż o tym wie?

- Ummm…- wymamrotał.- Nie bardzo mogę jej powiedzieć.- przyznał wreszcie. Wiedział, że Claire Barnes i tak nie zwiedzie. Ona była niczym wariograf… - Przepisy, sama rozumiesz…

- Jeśli panna Thomas rzeczywiście jest taka wspaniała, to może warto byłoby się postarać, by nie stały wam na drodze? Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że ona czuje to samo…- dorzuciła.

- Chciałbym…- westchnął rozmarzony Hudson.

- Rany Julek! Ciebie naprawdę trafiło, Jack! A myślałam, że tego nie dożyję!- zażartowała pani Barnes.- Zrób coś z tym przyjacielu, zanim nam uschniesz z miłości do niej!- mrugnęła.

- Pomyślę.- skwitował szczerze Jack.- Tymczasem, może zechcesz poznać obie panie?- zaproponował, spoglądając na zegarek.- Zapewne Sue już wykąpała Umę, a teraz ją karmi. Zobaczyłabyś, jak dobrze się dogadują…

- Ok. Chodźmy zatem. Im prędzej to załatwimy, tym prędzej wezmę się do roboty, zwłaszcza, gdy już załatwimy niezbędne papierki.- powiedziała.

- Podejrzewam, że Sue z chęcią wypełni formularze od ręki, jeśli zechcesz chwilę poczekać.- odezwał się brunet.

- No dobrze, w sumie mam trochę czasu…- zgodziła się i poszli do pokoju, w którym leżała Uma.

Kiedy weszli do środka, Jack z radością zauważył, że dziewczynka ma śliczne, złote włoski, tak podobne do włosów kobiety jego życia. Dotąd brudne i sztywne, po kąpieli i myciu stały się jasne, miękkie i sprężyste. Nawet wychudzona i blada, Uma, wraz ze swoimi wielkimi, ciemnymi oczyma była prześlicznym dzieckiem. Czy tak właśnie wyglądałaby córeczka jego i Sue, o jakiej śnił nocami?

Bardzo by chciał…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Ja nigdy nie zapominam o swoich Czytelnikach, Aisha. Czasem tylko dłużej trwa, zanim napiszę kolejny rozdział. Wena bywa kapryśna! ;-)_

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Zoja**__, __**Rebanut**__, __**Aisha**__, __**perfectlyimperfect18**__, __**marta**__ and __**71cottes.**_

_Thank you for all words of encouragement, for your support. __You guys rock!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

5.

- Czego się dowiedzieliście, Crash?- spytał Jack, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, agent specjalny Bobby Manning przybył do szpitala wraz z resztą ekipy po mozolnym śledztwie w parku.

- Jak dotąd, niewiele.- odpowiedział ten wysoki Australijczyk z amerykańskim paszportem, dzięki któremu mógł podjąć pracę w FBI.- Tara luv i ja, przepytaliśmy bezdomnych kręcących się w okolicach miejsca znalezienia dziewczynki, ale żaden z nich nie był, że tak się wyrażę, rozmowny. Albo ich to zwyczajnie nie obeszło, albo nie chcą problemów…- dodał.

- No, ale chyba ktoś musiał coś widzieć?- zirytował się Hudson.

- Możliwe, lecz ci ludzie nie są skorzy do współpracy.- skwitowała rozczarowana brakiem wyników agentka Tara Williams.

- D.? Myles? Cokolwiek?- brunet z nadzieją zwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki kolegów, ale ci byli równie bezsilni, co reszta.

- Do licha! Przecież ta kobieta nie mogła rozpłynąć się w powietrzu! Jak to możliwe, że porzuciła dziecko pośrodku parku i nie było ani jednego świadka?!- warknął.

- Nie wiem, Jack, ale i tak nie przestaniemy szukać. Zamierzamy popytać jeszcze poza parkiem, w miejscach, gdzie żyją bezdomni i w dzielnicy biedoty. Kto wie, może wtedy nam się poszczęści?- powiedział Myles Leland III, a jego partner w tym zadaniu natychmiast mu przytaknął.

- A wy, Jack? Wiecie już, kim jest ta mała? Powiedziała coś?- dopytywał się Dimitrius Gans, ostatni z grupy i jednocześnie jedyny tata w ekipie, od lat szczęśliwie żonaty z piękną Donną.

- Na razie poznaliśmy tylko imię.- odparł brunet.- Lekarz potwierdził również jej przypuszczalny wiek. Dziewczynka ma około trzech i pół roku, i nosi imię Uma. Nie słyszy i nie mówi, ale trochę miga i w tym cała nasza nadzieja. Liczymy, że przy odrobinie pomocy ze strony Sue, dowiemy się więcej. Uma jej ufa. Przywiązała się do niej i do Levi'a. Mnie również chyba lubi, ale nie do tego stopnia, co tych dwoje. Gdy nie śpi, nie spuszcza wzroku z Sue.- poinformował ich z nutką zachwytu w głosie, której nie sposób było nie zauważyć, podobnie jak jego miękkiego spojrzenia.

Dla członków tej grupy nie było tajemnicą, że ich lider czuł do swojej protegowanej, a potem partnerki, coś więcej i prawdę mówiąc, frustrowało ich, że jeszcze nic z tym nie zrobił.

Ci dwoje zdecydowanie do siebie pasowali…

- Zapewne boi się, że Thomas również ją porzuci w kolejnym obcym miejscu.- stwierdził rzeczowo Myles.

- Bardzo możliwe, choć do tego nie dojdzie.- powiedział Hudson.- Pół godziny temu Sue złożyła oficjalną prośbę o tymczasową opiekę nad Umą. Znajoma kierowniczka w opiece społecznej poparła wniosek. Brakuje tylko podpisu sędziego, ale to już tylko formalność. Sędzia Kendall obiecał, że szepnie dobre słówko za nami u sędziego rodzinnego, któremu powierzono sprawę dziewczynki. Jutro powinno być po wszystkim.- powiedział zadowolony.

- Sue chce być zastępczą mamą?- zdumiała się Tara.- Fajnie!- wyszczerzyła się promiennie.- Jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła dotrzeć do tej kruszynki, to właśnie ona. Już z Amandą miała świetny kontakt, a więc i tutaj powinno być dobrze.- przypomniała sprawę niesłyszącej dziewczynki, która kiedyś naprowadziła ich na ślad poważnego przestępstwa i odtąd wprost uwielbiała blondynkę.

- To prawda, dzieci lgną do Thomas niczym pszczoły do miodu.- wtrącił się znowu Myles.

- To dlatego, że Sue ma naturalny instynkt macierzyński.- stwierdził D.- Dzieci wyczuwają takie rzeczy.- dodał.

- Będzie kiedyś cudowną matką…- rozmarzył się Jack, wywołując ogólne rozbawienie wśród kolegów.- Co?- wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał ich chichot.- O co wam znowu chodzi?- spytał.

- Nic, nic!- Bobby uniósł obie ręce w defensywnym geście, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.- Tylko, jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to sobie myślę, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu, by być tatusiem jej szkrabów, Spark!- wypalił psotnie i mrugnął, a ekipa z trudem się powstrzymała, by znów się nie roześmiać.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Bobby. Ja nie…- zaprzeczył zaraz, ale był kiepskim łgarzem i o tym wiedzieli.

- Daj spokój, Jack. Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.- stwierdził Leland.- To jednak nie czas, ani miejsce, by o tym dyskutować. Zresztą…- dorzucił przekornie.-… zapewne i tak chcesz wracać teraz do Thomas i jej małej podopiecznej, więc nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać. Wrócimy grzecznie na ulice i pokopiemy jeszcze. Może się czegoś dowiemy.- dokończył z uśmiechem, który dał brunetowi do zrozumienia, że tematu nie zakończono, a tylko przesunięto rozmowę na korzystniejszy moment.

Nie trzeba mówić, jak Hudsonowi ulżyło…

Kiedy Jack wrócił do pokoju, Uma znowu spała, a Sue gładziła jej główkę, podczas gdy Levi drzemał pod łóżkiem. Agent podszedł do ukochanej i lekko dotknął jej ramienia.

Spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się.

- Hej.- usłyszał jej miękki głos.

- Hej.- odparł tak samo.- Zamierzasz przy niej dzisiaj nocować?- spytał, siadając obok.

- Tak.- potwierdziła.- Nie chcę, by była tu sama.

- Może więc powinniśmy zadzwonić do Lucy i poprosić, żeby przywiozła ci torbę z rzeczami na jutro?- zasugerował.

- To dobry pomysł.- zgodziła się dziewczyna.- Przydałyby się też jakieś ubranka i porządna piżamka dla Umy, ale…

- Tym ja się zajmę.- powiedział szybko.- Pielęgniarka podała mi potencjalny rozmiar na podstawie jej zniszczonych bucików i garderoby. Kupię wszystko, zanim zamkną dziś sklepy i przywiozę tutaj, ok?- zaproponował.

- Zrobić ci listę?- odparła uśmiechem.

- Byłoby dobrze, bo jeszcze czymś zapomnę.- przytaknął nieśmiało, podając jej swój notes i długopis, a po chwili miał już spis wszystkiego, co będzie im potrzebne, z ozdobami do włosów włącznie.

- Weź, proszę, moją kartę, Jack.- dodała, podając mu swoją Visę.

- Daj spokój, ja stawiam!- zaprotestował zdecydowanie.- W końcu, ile może kosztować te parę drobiazgów?- zażartował, a ona odparła:

- Zdziwiłbyś się, Sparky!- roześmiała się lekko.- Dzieci są kosztowne, więc nie szafuj tak gotówką. Poza tym, Uma to moja odpowiedzialność. Nie powinieneś płacić za coś, co leży w mojej gestii.

- Chcę, Sue. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić dla tego aniołka. Proszę, pozwól mi…- rzucił jej jedno z tych błagalnych spojrzeń, którym nie mogła się oprzeć.

- No dobrze…- zgodziła się wreszcie.-… ale tylko tym razem i żadnych ekstrawagancji, Jack!- uprzedziła stanowczo.

- Przyrzekam!- przysiągł, choć dyskretnie skrzyżował przy tym palce, a niedługo później był już w drodze na zakupy, podczas gdy Sue dzwoniła do Lucy.

Kiedy dwie godziny potem Hudson wrócił do szpitala obładowany torbami z „Baby Emporium", jednego z najlepszych sklepów dziecinnych w mieście, blondynka tylko przewróciła oczami.

- Jesteś niepoprawny.- zganiła go lekko, choć jej oczy się śmiały.

- Ale i tak mnie lubisz?- mrugnął psotnie.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Mówisz i masz, dziewczyno! ;-)_

* * *

6.

- Ty to nazywasz unikaniem ekstrawagancji, Hudson?- z niedowierzaniem spytała Sue, kiedy przeglądała zawartość przyniesionych przez niego pakunków.

- Sprzedawczyni powiedziała, że jest bardzo modna w tym sezonie!- bronił się agent, na widok ślicznej, jedwabnej sukieneczki w delikatny, kwiatowy wzorek, która była żywcem wyjęta z żurnala.

- W to nie wątpię, ale czy widziałeś cenę? O tym chyba nie wspomniała?- dopytywała się panna Thomas.

- Czy to ważne?- odparł brunet.- Uma chyba zasługuje na coś ładnego po tych szmatach, które do niedawna nosiła.- argumentował.- Poza tym, całą resztę kupiłem ściśle według twojej listy, Sue!- dodał.

- Pomijając te sandałki…- zauważyła znacząco, wyciągając buciki z pudełka.-… i te jedwabne kokardy, i sweterek z kaszmiru…

- Na chłodniejsze wieczory!- stwierdził zaraz.

- … no i oczywiście tego misia…- dokończyła.- … choć akurat za to jestem ci wdzięczna, bo w całym tym galimatiasie nie pomyślałam o zabawce dla niej. Uma poczuje się znacznie lepiej mając taką słodką przytulankę.

- Na to liczyłem.- przyznał szczerze i dodał:- Zresztą, każde dziecko powinno mieć misia. Tak się po prostu godzi!

Sue się roześmiała.

- Kto by pomyślał, że pod tą maską twardego agenta FBI, kryje się takie miękkie serce, Hudson!- mrugnęła żartobliwie.

- Ej!- „oburzył się".- Tak się składa, że jestem wrażliwym facetem. Myślałem, że już to wiesz, Thomas!

- Powiedzmy, że każdego dnia odkrywam w tobie coś nowego, Jack i muszę stwierdzić, że ta strona twojej osobowości jest bardzo atrakcyjna.- odpowiedziała, wiedziona falą odwagi.- Zwykle mężczyźni w takich przypadkach zgrywają macho, a ty poświęciłeś się do tego stopnia, że poszedłeś kupić nową garderobę dla malutkiej dziewczynki. Jestem pod wrażeniem.- przyznała i Sparky się wyszczerzył jak idiota.

- Żyję by służyć, Milady.- odparł z galanterią, mile połechtany dobrym słowem.

- Będę o tym pamiętać!- rzuciła wesoło i kontynuowała inspekcję.

Rzeczywiście się postarał. Kupił wszystko, co będzie potrzebne małej przez kolejne kilka dni, czyli majteczki, podkoszulki, skarpetki, kilka par spodenek i bluzeczek, kolejny sweterek urokliwe, różowe adidasy z logo Barbie i gumki oraz spinki do włosów. Postarał się też o szampon z odżywką dla dzieci, płyn do kąpieli o przyjemnym, owocowym zapachu, pastę do zębów i szczoteczkę, gąbkę oraz kilka zabawek gumowych do wanny, ręczniki, no i oczywiście, szczotkę do włosów z naturalnego włosia.

Uma bardzo płakała, gdy pielęgniarka rozczesywała jej zaniedbane loczki, bo używała grzebienia i Sue pomyślała, że ta szczotka lepiej zda egzamin, zwłaszcza, że włoski dziewczynki nie były już skołtunione.

- Doskonale się spisałeś, Jack.- pochwaliła kończąc.- Będzie z ciebie dobry materiał na tatę, gdy już zdecydujesz się założyć rodzinę.

- Dziękuję, panno Thomas!- rozpromienił się jej partner.- Pochwała z twoich ust, to prawdziwy zaszczyt, choć nie zrobiłem tego dla cudzej wdzięczności. Po prostu chciałem pomóc Umie, a skoro mnie na to stać, to tym lepiej. To dziecko zasługuje na odrobinę luksusu po tym, co przeszło.- dokończył już poważniej.

- To prawda.- przytaknęła analityczka.- Nadal nie wierzę, że ktoś mógł ją tak brutalnie porzucić. To takie niesprawiedliwe!- stwierdziła z żalem i irytacją.

- Na szczęście ty pojawiłaś się w jej życiu, Sue…- szepnął, pocieszająco ściskając jej dłoń.- Dzięki tobie i Levi'owi, Uma ma szansę na lepszy start.

- Dziękuję Bogu, że nas do niej zaprowadził.- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Aż strach pomyśleć, co by się stało z tą kruszynką, gdybyśmy jej nie znaleźli!

- Tym już nie musisz się martwić.- zapewnił.- Uma jest już bezpieczna i jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za kilka dni zabierzesz ją do domu.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać, Jack!- przyznała z szerokim uśmiechem.- To taka kochana dziewczynka…

- I śliczna.- dodał.- W sumie, gdybym nie wiedział, no i gdyby nie była tak wygłodzona i zaniedbana, gdy ujrzałem ją po raz pierwszy, pomyślałabym, że jest twoja, Sue.- przyznał z lekkim zakłopotaniem.- Macie te same włosy i dołeczki, tylko jej oczy są ciemniejsze od twoich.- zauważył.

- Chyba masz rację…- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Co do jej oczu, raczej przypominają twoje, chociaż rzęsy ma nieco rzadsze i krótsze.

- Hmmm…- brunet udał, że się zastanawia.- Istotnie.- przytaknął, a potem z humorem dorzucił:- Jesteś pewna, że po naszym małżeństwie nie kręci się teraz po mieście jakieś zaginione Hudsoniątko?

- Haha! Bardzo zabawne, Sparky.- przewróciła oczami dziewczyna.- Gdybym miała takiego słodkiego aniołeczka, nie spuściłabym go z oczu. Poza tym, byliśmy razem bardzo krótko i nie pamiętam, żebym po rozwodzie była w ciąży.- dodała na poły poważnie, na poły serio.

- Szkoda. A już myślałem!- wypalił psotnie i dostał kuksańca.

- Jack Hudson!- zawołała zdumiona.- No wiesz?!

- Wybacz, Sue. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.- powiedział z pokorą.- Swoją drogą, gdybym miał taką córeczkę, też pilnowałbym jej jak Cerber. _Zwłaszcza, gdyby była też twoja…_- pomyślał.

Nie wiedział, że w jej głowie tliła się podobna myśl.

Przez kolejne parę godzin, oboje czuwali przy małej, prowadząc lekką konwersację. Sue przebrała Umę w nową piżamkę, znacznie wygodniejszą niż szpitalne wdzianko, a gdy po kolacji Jack sprezentował dziewczynce misia, po raz pierwszy doczekał się od niej uścisku i omal się nie popłakał.

Tak… To dziecko było równie wyjątkowe, co jego nowa opiekunka i Hudson zrozumiał, że jest mu tak samo bliskie, jak ukochana. Bał się jednak myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli odnajdzie się rodzina małej, która zechce ją przygarnąć. Wiedział, że to rozstanie będzie boleć i to bardzo…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Dla Marty...**_

* * *

7.

- Mała ma bardzo zwężone kanały słuchowe, które na dodatek szczelnie wypełniają czopy woskowiny, zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie usuwanej. Prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie dziewczynka nie słyszy.- poinformował ich sprowadzony przez Boyd'a laryngolog, kiedy następnego poranka przyszedł zbadać Umę.- Musimy wyczyścić jej uszy i dopiero wtedy zrobimy pełne testy. Niestety, w jej przypadku płukanie będzie regularną normą, ponieważ ze względu na zwężenie, problem z woskowiną będzie nawracał.- dodał dr Parish.

- Czy to znaczy, iż jest możliwe, że Uma słyszy?- zdumiał się Jack, który już przywykł do myśli o problemie dziewczynki.

- To wykażą dopiero testy. Na razie tylko teoretyzuję…- przyznał specjalista.- Jest to jednak prawdopodobne. Być może po usunięciu korków woskowych Uma odzyska słuch. Może się jednak również okazać, że istotnie jest głucha, albo niedosłysząca. Czas pokaże.- dorzucił szczerze.

- Czy… Czy to czyszczenie będzie dla niej bolesne?- z troską zapytała Sue, która na razie nie chciała robić sobie nadziei co do odzyskania przez dziewczynkę słuchu. Na razie skupiła się na priorytetach…

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by dziewczynka odczuwała jak najmniejszy dyskomfort podczas płukania, ale może się zdarzyć, że pojawi się ból. Wszystko zależy od tego, co napotkamy w głębszych partiach kanału słuchowego. Nie raz w takich przypadkach widziałem strupy wielkości paznokcia w uszach moich pacjentów i muszę przyznać, że skarżyli się oni wtedy na ból podczas zabiegu.- odpowiedział bez owijania w bawełnę, by opiekunka blond aniołka wiedziała, na co się przygotować.- Mam jednak nadzieję, że u Umy nie będzie tego problemu…- dodał pocieszająco.

- Mogę przy niej wtedy być?- spytała z nadzieją blondynka.- Ona nie lubi, gdy się rozstajemy. Boi się kolejnego porzucenia.

- Frank, dr Boyd, uświadomił mi okoliczności pojawienia się dziewczynki w tym szpitalu.- odpowiedział doktor.- Zgadzam się, że pani obecność może pomóc, panno Thomas. Uma będzie spokojniejsza. Naturalnie i tak ostanie lekki środek uspokajający, żeby się czasem nie szarpać podczas zabiegu, ale obecność bliskiej jej osoby jeszcze bardziej poprawi jej komfort psychiczny.

- Kiedy chce pan zacząć, doktorze?- zainteresował się Jack.

- Za chwilę.- odparł.- Muszę tylko przygotować sprzęt i poczekać, aż zadziała zastrzyk uspokajający, który właśnie wstrzykuje jej siostra Mary.- powiedział, wskazując na uśmiechniętą pielęgniarkę. Ta, z użyciem wenflonu w ramieniu małej pacjentki, opróżniła strzykawkę.

Uma praktycznie ignorowała kobietę, jak długo miała w zasięgu wzroku dwoje ulubionych dorosłych, a pod pachą misia od Jacka, który był jej największym skarbem. Niestety, ten stan utrzymał się tylko do momentu, gdy lekarz usunął pierwsze fragmenty korków. Im dalej posuwał się w swojej pracy, tym bardziej niespokojna stawała się jego mała pacjentka, a kiedy wreszcie natrafił na to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał, rozpętała się apokalipsa…

Nie pomógł fakt, że Sue trzymała ją w ramionach, nie pomogły uśmiechy zachęty rzucane wystraszonej dziewczynce. Uma darła się w niebogłosy, a Sue płakała wraz z nią, widząc jej wielkie cierpienie. Nawet Hudson musiał się na moment odwrócić, gdy i w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Musiał wziąć się w garść, zanim znowu skupi się na dziecku.

Ta męczarnia trwała pół godziny. Po tym czasie wyczerpana płaczem i bólem Uma zasnęła w ramionach swojej zastępczej mamy, która z błogosławieństwem lekarza przeniosła ją z gabinetu zabiegowego z powrotem do pokoju i ułożyła na łóżku. Potem położyła się przy niej i wpatrywała się w dziecko z czułością.

- To było straszne.- stwierdził Jack, który został z lekarzem, by rozmówić się w kwestii dalszego leczenia.- Jakby ją ktoś ze skóry obdzierał…- dodał z żalem.

- Istotnie, jej uszy były w okropnym stanie.- przyznał laryngolog.- Starałem się być delikatny, ale w tych okolicznościach niewiele mogłem zrobić.

- Co dalej, panie doktorze?- zapytał brunet, błagając Boga, by oszczędził Umie więcej podobnych tortur.

- Na razie, czekamy.- odpowiedział Parish.- Uma musi odpocząć i znowu poczuć się bezpiecznie, zanim zaczniemy kolejną turę badań. Bardzo możliwe, że gdy już się obudzi, będzie słyszała, ale jeśli nie, zrobimy testy i ocenimy, czy w jej przypadku zda egzamin aparat słuchowy. Jeśli nie, to nie mogę nic więcej dla niej zrobić. Będzie musiała żyć ze swoją głuchotą i nauczyć się funkcjonować w tym świecie. Mam jednak wrażenie, że z tym nie będzie problemu…- dorzucił znacząco.

- Tak, Sue na pewno jej pomoże…- przytaknął Jack.- W końcu przeszła przez to samo. Zresztą, często pracuje z małymi dziećmi, które dopiero uczą się ASL. Czyta im i miga w klubie książki dla głuchych. Poprzez baśnie i opowiadania, uczy je znaków.

- To dobry sposób.- zgodził się lekarz.- Pomaga poszerzać słownictwo.

- Dokładnie.- skinął głową agent.- Poza tym, bardzo możliwe, że poszukamy dla małej nauczycielki mowy. Sue zawsze powtarzała, że malutkie dzieci uczą się najszybciej, a Uma miałaby lepsze możliwości w przyszłości, gdyby zaczęła mówić.

- A co, jeśli znajdą się krewni i nie będą chcieli opłacać nauczyciela?- z zainteresowaniem odezwał się medyk.

- Przekonamy ich, by zmienili zdanie, a w razie konieczności, osobiście sfinansuję jej lekcje. Opłaci się, jeśli kiedyś Uma stanie się tak niezależną osobą jak Sue.- stwierdził zdecydowanie.

- Z pewnością!- zgodził się drugi mężczyzna, po czym dodał:- A tak swoją drogą, pańska przyjaciółka to niezwykła kobieta. Świetnie sobie radzi ze swoją głuchotą.

- To jeszcze nic, doktorze!- z dumą wyszczerzył się Hudson.- Sue jest byłą mistrzynią stanu juniorów w jeździe figurowej na lodzie, a na dodatek gra na pianinie! Dla niej po prostu nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych…

- Jak mówiłem, niezwykła kobieta.- powtórzył Parish.- Ma pan wielkie szczęście mając ją w swoim życiu.

- Każdego dnia dziękuję za to Bogu.- wyznał miękko Sparky, zanim pożegnał się z lekarzem.

- Agencie Hudson…- na odchodnym zaczepił go jeszcze laryngolog.

- Tak?

- Proszę mnie wezwać, gdy Uma się obudzi.- poprosił.

- Oczywiście.- przytaknął brunet i zniknął za drzwiami.

Powróciwszy do pokoju dziewczynki, uśmiechnął się czule na widok dwóch pań na szpitalnym łóżku. Obie spały, pilnowane przez kudłacza siedzącego obok.

- Pozwolisz, że się przyłączę, Levi?- spytał z humorem merdającego ogonem retrievera.

- Hau!- potwierdził pies i obaj powrócili wzrokiem do dwóch blondynek.

- Mógłbym tak na nie patrzeć do końca życia…- westchnął brunet.

Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Cieplej mi się robi na duszy, kiedy widzę, że moje opka sprawiaja komuś przyjemność. Oby kolejne rozdziały były dla Was równie intersujące, Kochani!_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

* * *

8.

- Hej, skarbie!- uśmiechnął się miękko Jack, kiedy godzinę później Uma ponownie otworzyła oczka i spojrzała na niego.

Na dźwięk głosu Hudsona zrobiła wielkie oczy, jakby nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieje. Od kiedy pamiętała, nie doświadczyła czegoś podobnego i dziewczynkę ogarnęła panika. Zdezorientowana i wystraszona, poderwała się na swoim posłaniu, budząc jednocześnie nadal śpiącą Sue.

- Co? Co się dzieje?- spytała natychmiast dorosła blondynka, próbując uspokoić dziewczynkę.

- Ona chyba mnie słyszy, Sue- odparł podekscytowany agent.

Jego podejrzenia zadawały się potwierdzać, gdy dziecko już nieco bardziej opanowane pod wpływem czułości kobiety, z żywym zainteresowaniem zaczęło obserwować dorosłych, wydających z siebie to dziwne coś, czego określić nie umiało. Nie wiedziało, co to wszystko oznacza, ale dorośli chyba nie mieli tego problemu, więc zaciekawiona Uma podjęła próbę dowiedzenia się, co się dzieje…

- S-U-E? CO TO?- zamigała dziewczynka, szarpiąc opiekunkę za rękaw, gdy ta rozmawiała z partnerem.

- CO, KOCHANIE?- spytała ostrożnie analityczka.

- TO, TUTAJ…- maleńka wskazała na swoje uszy ze zdumioną miną.

- TO NIC ZŁEGO, U-M-A.- zapewniła ją zaraz panna Thomas. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak to wytłumaczyć dziecku, które nigdy wcześniej (przynajmniej od zarania jego pamięci) nie słyszało, ale wziąwszy głęboki oddech, postanowiła spróbować.- TO DŹWIĘKI. MOWA BEZ RĄK. SŁYSZYSZ JAK ON I JA ROZMAWIAMY USTAMI.

- BEZ RĄK?- blondyneczka zrobiła wielkie oczy.- JA NIE ROZUMIEM TAKIEJ MOWY. NIE WIEM, CO ZNACZY.- stwierdziła.

- JA I J-A-C-K CIĘ NAUCZYMY.- przyrzekła Sue.

- ROZUMIEĆ BEZ RĄK? MÓWIĆ USTAMI?- spytała z nadzieją blondyneczka.

Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła i skinęła twierdząco głową.

Patrząc na tę konwersację, Jack nie mógł pohamować nowej fali oczarowania talentem ukochanej. Sam miałby problemy z wyjaśnieniem dziewczynce tej sytuacji, a Sue jak zwykle doskonale sobie poradziła.

- _Piękna i mądra… Czego chcieć więcej od idealnej kobiety?_- pomyślał z rozmarzeniem.

- TY MÓWISZ BEZ RĄK?- tym razem to do niego zwróciła się kruszynka, migając z przejęciem.

- TAK.- zamigał i powiedział jednocześnie i brwi aniołka uniosły się wysoko.

Ku zdumieniu obu dorosłych, Uma bardzo się skoncentrowała, po czym spróbowała powtórzyć za brunetem:

- A- ak.- wyartykułowała z wysiłkiem.

By ułatwić jej przyswojenie właściwej formy, Hudson jeszcze kilka razy powtórzył wyraz i rzeczywiście, niedługo potem mała go w pełni opanowała. Podekscytowana sukcesem, ale też zafascynowana odkrytą przez siebie umiejętnością, kruszyna poprosiła, by pokazał jej, jak wymawiać imiona ich trojga, począwszy od jej własnego, przez imię Sue, a na Jacku skończywszy. I choć trochę jej to zajęło, nauczyła się kolejnych trzech wyrazów, a potem z dumą je powtarzała, właściwie wskazując ich adresatów. Dorośli nie mogli uwierzyć w to, jak szybko się uczyła, ale bez wątpienia cieszyli się każdym kolejnym osiągnięciem dziewczynki.

Jack również był tak zafascynowany, że prawie zapomniał o ponownym wezwaniu doktora Parisha, ale po jakimś czasie rozmowa z lekarzem do niego wróciła. Tak więc, szybko wtajemniczył w nią Sue i oboje wezwali pielęgniarkę, która z kolei zadzwoniła na pager laryngologa.

Zanim specjalista zjawił się w pokoju, para w prostych znakach spróbowała przygotować na to swoją podopieczną, by po traumatycznych przejściach w gabinecie zabiegowym Uma nie przestraszyła się mężczyzny.

Początkowo dziewczynka nie chciała go widzieć, nazbyt dobrze pamiętając ból i strach podczas zabiegu, ale kojące ramiona Sue oraz miękki tembr głosu Jacka pomogły jej zapanować nad zaniepokojeniem i obawami. Ostatecznie mała dała się namówić na kolejne testy, skuszona przez Hudsona wizją usłyszenia coraz to nowych dźwięków.

Chociaż z początku nieco podenerwowana, tym razem Uma bez większych problemów poddała się badaniom, zwłaszcza, że były bezinwazyjne. Z dziecięcą ciekawością poznawała nowe odgłosy, mimo że niektóre dźwięki, zwłaszcza te bardzo wysokie i bardzo niskie, drażniły nadal wrażliwe uszy dziewczynki. W końcu, w świecie dźwięków była nowa i jeszcze niedoświadczona. Musiała się przyzwyczaić…

Tak czy owak, w ogólnym rozrachunku okazało się, że Uma ma tylko niewielki niedosłuch lewego ucha i że w przyszłości nie będzie miała większych problemów, poza już wcześniej wspomnianymi korkami woskowiny. Parish zapewnił jednak, że przy regularnych wizytach i właściwej pielęgnacji, zabiegi nie będą już tak bolesne dla małej pacjentki.

Jack i Sue odetchnęli z ulgą. Teraz, przy odrobinie wysiłku i poświęcenia, wystarczyło tylko nauczyć kruszynkę mówić i dziecko miało przed sobą normalne, zdrowe życie.

Oczywiście, należało się również zająć jej wagą, ale to nie był żaden problem. Panna Thomas była doskonałą kucharką i zamierzała podkarmić małą. Nie, nie chciała jej przekarmiać. Właściwą dietę miała zamiar skonsultować z pediatrą, by Uma zdrowo się rozwijała, co zresztą szybko uczyniła.

Ostatecznie, gdy cała trójka wracała do pokoju, była w doskonałych humorach. W końcu, było się z czego cieszyć, prawda? W dodatku popołudniu znowu odwiedziła ich Claire Barnes, przynosząc dla Sue zgodę na tymczasową opiekę nad Umą Doe (z braku wyników w śledztwie nie było wyjścia i takie właśnie wpisano jej nazwisko).

- Jest pani pewna, że sobie poradzi, panno Thomas?- spytała jeszcze na odchodnym, gdy już sfinalizowano przejęcie „nadzoru nad nieletnią".

- Tak.- zdecydowanie potwierdziła analityczka.

- Poza tym…- wtrącił się Hudson.-… Sue nie jest sama. Wszyscy jej pomożemy.- zapewnił.

- A więc, powodzenia!- Claire uścisnęła obojgu ręce.- Gdyby wynikły jakieś problemy, wiecie, jak się ze mną skontaktować.

- Dziękujemy, pani Barnes.- powiedziała wdzięczna blondynka.

- Claire…- zaproponowała kierowniczka ośrodka opiekuńczego.

- Dziękuję, Claire.- powtórzyła dziewczyna.- I proszę, mów mi Sue.

- Z przyjemnością.- uśmiechnęła się kobieta i niedługo potem sobie poszła.

W tym czasie Uma kończyła właśnie lekką kolację i po wszystkim znów poprosiła o lekcje mowy. Po półgodzinnej „konwersacji", zasnęła snem sprawiedliwego.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jutro mogę zabrać ją do domu!- westchnęła zadowolona dziewczyna.

- Podwieźć was?- spytał podekscytowany brunet.

- Dzięki, ale Lucy się już zaoferowała, gdy wczoraj przywiozła mi torbę.- odparła, a widząc jego rozczarowanie, dodała:- Jeśli jednak masz ochotę, zjedz z nami lunch, Jack.

- Z przyjemnością!- wyszczerzył się natychmiast.- Może w tej małej restauracyjce koło biura?

- Zgoda, ale ja płacę!- postawiła warunek pamiętając, jak dużo pieniędzy wydał na Umę.

- Skoro się upierasz…- mruknął.

- Właśnie tak.- potwierdziła.

- Zatem, mamy randkę!- mrugnął i dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiał, co powiedział. Zaczerwienił się po uszy i sprostował:- Znaczy, spotkanie!

- Skoro się upierasz…- tym razem to Sue puściła do niego oczko, rozbawiona jego reakcją. Prawdę mówiąc, nie powiedziałaby „nie", gdyby naprawdę chciał się z nią umówić. Zresztą, która kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach by mu odmówiła? Na pewno nie ona…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Gotowe na więcej? ;-P_

* * *

9.

W poniedziałkowy poranek, tuż po wypisie ze szpitala, Lucy zabrała dwie blondynki do mieszkania, które dzieliła z Sue. Przez pół niedzieli, w chwilach, gdy nie pomagała Mylesowi przeszukiwać ulic w poszukiwaniu wyrodnej matki Umy, przygotowywała dla dziewczynki sypialnię, czyniąc z prostego, gościnnego pokoju przytulny pokoik dziecinny. Nie było to nic szczególnie wystawnego, ale nowa, zadrukowana postaciami z bajek, narzuta na łóżeczko (odziedziczone po córce Dimitriusa), śliczne zasłonki, mały regał z kilkoma zabawkami i książeczkami oraz stoliczek i krzesełko, przy którym dziecko mogłoby spokojnie rysować, ożywiły to wnętrze. Oczywiście nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że panowie wspólnymi siłami odświeżyli ściany, malując je na ciepły, brzoskwiniowy kolor, a Tara wytrzasnęła skądś naklejki, które zastąpiły borty. Bobby żartował przy tym, że dziewczyna musiała poświęcić część swojej słynnej kolekcji Kubusia Puchatka, lecz panna Williams nie zaprzeczyła ani nie potwierdziła tej teorii, kwitując krótko:

- To mój mały sekret.

W każdym razie, mimo niewielkich kosztów owej przemiany, efekty mile zaskoczyły wszystkich, na czele z nową lokatorką, która patrzyła z niemym zachwytem. Dla dziewczynki dotąd żyjącej w nędzy, to miejsce było rajem!

Pierwsze śniadanie w nowym domu również zostało przyjęte entuzjastycznie i chociaż Umę należało stopniowo przyzwyczajać do porządnych posiłków przy tak skurczonym z głodu żołądku, to mała wybłagała od swej opiekunki aż trzy pięknie wysmażone naleśniki, które szybko spałaszowała. Nigdy nie jadła nic równie pysznego!

Zanim Sue zaczęła sprzątać po posiłku, zaprowadziła dziewczynkę do salonu i usadziwszy na kanapie, poszukała dla niej w telewizji bajek dla dzieci, które zajęły małą na dobre pół godziny. Na straży, analityczka zostawiła swego psa…

Naturalnie, gdy Uma zbyt długo nie widziała nowej mamy, ruszyła na poszukiwania i z ulgą znalazła ją tam, gdzie wcześniej jadła. Pociągnąwszy dziewczynę za nogawkę spodni, skłoniła ją do pójścia za sobą i klapnięcia na sofę, po czym bezceremonialnie wdrapała się na jej kolana i wtuliwszy się w ramiona panny Thomas, zasnęła słodko.

Sue tylko uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i ucałowała maleńką główkę dziecka. Dobrze było trzymać w objęciach takiego aniołka…

Drzemka nie trwała długo, góra dwadzieścia minut, po których mała obudziła się rześka i gotowa, by znowu uczyć się mówić. Jej opiekunka co prawda nie słyszała, czy wymowa blondyneczki jest poprawna (mogła się tylko domyślać po układzie ust), ale wiedziała, że w razie potrzeby, jej słyszący koledzy ją poprawią. Grunt, że dziecko było zadowolone z rozmowy. Naturalnie bez ASL się nie obeszło, jednak jakoś obie sobie radziły.

Potem były zabawy- kolorowanie obrazków i zapasy z Levi'em, i dziewczyny nawet nie wiedziały, kiedy zleciał im czas, a nadeszła pora umówionej randki z Jackiem.

Dla jego przyjemności, Sue przebrała Umę w sukieneczkę, jaką brunet sprezentował pupilce (bo to, że Uma nią była, stało się dla wszystkich faktem), urocze skarpetki i nowe sandałki. Złote loczki przewiązała jedwabną wstążką, również ofiarowaną przez agenta, sprawiając, że mała wyglądała przeuroczo.

Było ciepło, więc sweterek z kaszmiru trafił na razie do torby Sue, która również przebrała się w bardziej kobiecy strój- letnią sukienkę w kwiatki i sandały. Włosy rozpuściła, bo wiedziała, że Jack tak woli, choć nigdy nie przyznałaby głośno, że zrobiła to dla niego.

Ostatecznie, gdy spojrzały razem w lustro, dla osoby niezorientowanej w sytuacji uchodziłyby za matkę i córkę, co spodobało się obu.

- Uma, skarbie. Idziemy spotkać Jacka?- spytała dziewczynkę mieszanką ASL i normalnej mowy, kiedy już były gotowe do wyjścia.

- Jack!- zawołała podekscytowana kruszynka.- Uma idzie do Jacka!- potwierdziła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który Sue w pełni odwzajemniła.

Już kilka minut później analityczka umieszczała podopieczną w foteliku dla dzieci, także dostarczonym przez głowę rodziny Gans, a potem zasiadła za kierownicą i włączyła swego Mustanga do ruchu.

W drodze na Pennsylvania Avenue, co jakiś czas ostrożnie zerkała do wstecznego lusterka, by upewnić się, jak czuje się Uma. Dziewczynka jednak znalazła sobie nową rozrywkę… Obserwując obrazy za szybą samochodu, była tak zdumiona i oszołomiona, że wprost kurczowo ściskała swojego misia, „pokazując" mu te wszystkie wielkie domy i ruchliwe ulice. Sue podejrzewała na podstawie tej reakcji, że dotychczasowa egzystencja małej była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek rozrywek i ten aniołek zapewne nie widział nigdy nic poza miejscem, gdzie „mieszkał". Panna Thomas chciała to zmienić, pokazać jej świat, by ta laleczka nadgoniła stracone chwile i doświadczenia. Uma na to zasługiwała, zasługiwała na dobre, wesołe dzieciństwo…

- _Jeśli Bóg pozwoli, dam ci je, kochanie_…- pomyślała z czułością.

Około dwadzieścia minut później były już pod budynkiem Hoovera.

Analityczna skorzystała z okazji, by wypisać sobie wniosek urlopowy (dzisiejsze wolne, to był zwykły, jednodniowy urlop na żądanie, który usankcjonował szef, lecz by zająć się Umą, potrzebowała więcej, przynajmniej na razie...). Wpadła więc szybko do kadr i załatwiła papierkową robotę, po czym pomaszerowała na trzecie piętro, do siedziby swojej ekipy.

Po ciepłym przywitaniu i oficjalnej prezentacji (mała tak naprawdę poznała tylko Lucy, bo zawsze, gdy drużyna zjawiała się w szpitalu, dziewczynka akurat spała), Uma wyciągnęła ręce do bruneta. Jack wziął ją bez wahania i zdumiał się, gdy otrzymał w zamian słodkiego całusa w policzek, niewątpliwy symbol sympatii malej blondyneczki.

- Awww… Ja się tak nie bawię!- zażartował Bobby.- Wszystkie najładniejsze sheile całują tylko jego! A mnie kto da buzi?- spytał z nadzieją zebrane panie, jednak zamiast nich, to Levi stanął na dwóch łapach i polizał go po twarzy.

Drużyna zachichotała, a Crash jęknął:

- Nie to miałem na myśli, ale dzięki, kolego.

Kudłacz tylko szczeknął wesoło i wrócił do pani, która właśnie spojrzała na swego partnera.

- To idziemy?- zapytała go.

- Gdzie?- zainteresowała się zaraz Lucy.

- Na lunch.- nieśmiało przyznał Hudson.

- Możemy się przyłączyć?- wyszczerzył się psotnie Bobby.

- Wybacz stary, ale to zamknięta impreza.- zaprzeczył Sparky.

- Randka?- dopytywała się panna Dotson, żywo zainteresowana okazją. W końcu, od wieków próbowała ich wyswatać…

- Owszem.- odparł brunet, szokując wszystkich, a po chwili z humorem dorzucił:- Niestety, z uwagi na wiek mojej dziewczyny, musiałem zaprosić też jej przyzwoitkę. Dobrze chociaż, że ona płaci!- mrugnął szelmowsko, a Sue przewróciła oczami.

- Mów tak dalej, a randka skończy się zanim się jeszcze zaczęła, Hudson!- zagroziła z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- A więc, już się zamykam. Nie chcę stracić okazji na lunch z taką ślicznotką!- dorzucił wskazując głową Umę i wszyscy się roześmieli.

- Bawcie się dobrze.- powiedziała Tara, zanim wyszli.

- Zamierzamy!- potwierdzili i zniknęli za drzwiami.

Wtedy odezwał się Leland:

- Czy ktoś z was zauważył, jak Uma przypomina tych dwoje? No i te dzisiejsze stroje. Obie z Thomas wyglądały jak matka i córka…

- Yup! A nasz Jack, to idealny tatuś do kompletu!- wtrącił się D.

- Co racja, to racja.- przyznała Tara.- Oby tylko ci dwoje szybko to zrozumieli. Jak nie znajdziemy rodziny Umy, mogliby jej stworzyć idealny dom razem.

- Amen!

Chyba nie trzeba mówić, kto to powiedział…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Czyżby ktoś wołał o więcej? Jeśli tak, to bardzo proszę!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

10.

- Muszę stwierdzić, panno Thomas, że obie wyglądacie dziś niezwykle uroczo.- powiedział z uśmiechem Jack, gdy cała czwórka zjeżdżała windą na parter.

Brunet nadal trzymał na rękach Umę, która rozglądała się z ciekawością wokół siebie, a w międzyczasie obrzucał miękkim spojrzeniem jej dorosłą kopię (a może to Uma była kopią Sue?).

- Bardzo dziękujemy, panie Hudson.- z podobną galanterią odparła dziewczyna.- Uma pomyślała, że na swoją pierwszą randkę powinna ubrać się staranniej niż zwykle!- dodała z humorem.

- Doceniam jej poświęcenie…- mrugnął rozbawiony stwierdzeniem agent, po czym dodał:- Jej i jej pięknej opiekunki również…

Sue się zaróżowiła. Sparky nieczęsto prawił jej komplementy, ale gdy już to robił, zawsze miały na nią szczególny efekt. Tak jak teraz…

- Naprawdę, Sue, wyglądasz cudownie!- powtórzył z naciskiem.- Rzadko widuję cię w sukienkach i jest to zawsze miła odmiana, chociaż nie twierdzę, że w spodniach prezentujesz się mniej atrakcyjnie. Cokolwiek byś nie włożyła, zawsze doskonale do ciebie pasuje.- zapewnił gorąco.

- Nawet worek na kartofle?- rzuciła żartem blondynka.

- Nawet on.- roześmiał się Hudson.- Zapewne na tobie wyglądałby i tak jak suknia z drogiego butiku!- dorzucił.

- Jesteś bardzo zabawny, Jack!- powiedziała, przewracając oczami.

- Ależ, ja nie żartowałem!- stwierdził poważnie i szkarłat na buzi panny Thomas się nasilił.

Jako że na ten czas nie wymyśliła nic lepszego, odparła tylko:

- Dziękuję, Jack. Miło, że tak uważasz.

Jego odpowiedzią był nieśmiały, ciepły uśmiech, który zmiękczył jej kolana.

Kiedy grupka opuszczała budynek Hoovera, odprowadzana morzem ciekawskich spojrzeń, biurowa winnica plotkarska ruszyła pełna parą. Oczywiste podobieństwa fizjonomiczne pomiędzy dorosłymi, a tajemniczym dzieckiem, nasuwały plotkarzom wiele różnych teorii, spośród których najpopularniejszą był sekretny romans tych dwojga, jakiego wynikiem była właśnie objawiona światu dziewczynka. Istniały też nieco mniej radykalne pomysły, ale o nich mówić nie warto. Tak czy inaczej, nikt z owych ciekawskich nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby zweryfikować prawdziwość przekazywanych sobie w ekspresowym tempie informacji, a więc miłosna historia Sue i Jacka (chyba najpopularniejszy temat w tym budynku, choć nikt nie przyznawał tego głośno), nabrała całkiem nowych i sensacyjnych kształtów…

Restauracyjka, do której się wybrali na lunch, była prawie pusta, może z racji tego, że nie należała do najtańszych, czym zniechęcała wielu przeciętnych, słabo zarabiających klientów. Najczęściej jadała tu kadra kierownicza lub co zamożniejsi przedstawiciele klasy średniej, tacy, jak ta para agentów. Jack i Sue byli samotni, więc nie wydawali dużo. Stać ich było na podobne przyjemności, o ile nie szaleli w ten sposób za często. Poza tym, dziś robili to dla Umy, bo dla małej była to pewnie jej pierwsza wizyta w takim miejscu…

Już u celu, wybrali stolik przy oknie, aby dziewczynka mogła obserwować, co dzieje się za szybą, jeśli znudzi ją wnętrze lokalu, co zapewne stanie się szybko, zważywszy na to, z jakim entuzjazmem pochłaniała coraz to nowe widoki.

Brunet posadził ją na przyniesionym przez obsługę wysokim krzesełku, by swobodnie mogła korzystać ze stołu, po czym szarmancko odsunął krzesło dla ukochanej, która, siadając, obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję, Sparky. Prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen.- powiedziała.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Sue.- zapewnił.- To, co zjemy?- spytał, gdy kelner dostarczył menu.

- Myślę, że Uma zje miseczkę zupy brokułowej i może do tego kanapkę z grillowanym serem. Na razie powinna jeść lekkie dania.- zaczęła panna Thomas.- Gdy już poczuje się lepiej, wtedy może przedstawimy jej pizzę!- mrugnęła psotnie i Hudson się wyszczerzył.

- Koniecznie!- przytaknął.- A co dla ciebie?

- Chyba sałatka cesarska.- po chwili zastanowienia odpowiedziała analityczka.

- Nie żartuj, Sue!- sprzeciwił się.- Opiekując się małym dzieckiem, potrzebujesz posiłku, który da ci siły na dłużej…- zasugerował.- Spaghetti?- spytał łagodnie.

- Może to i dobry pomysł, Jack.- zgodziła się dziewczyna.- Tym sposobem, jeśli Uma zechce spróbować czegoś innego, będę się mogła z nią podzielić.

- A więc, postanowione. Dla Umy zupa i kanapka, dla ciebie makaron z klopsikami i sosem, a ja zjem sobie stek z frytkami.- podsumował.- W razie czego, też się z nią podzielę!- dodał psotnie.

- Nic z tego, Hudson! Na razie żadnego śmieciowego jedzenia!- zaprotestowała blondynka.- Znając ciebie, jak raz zaczniesz ją karmić frytkami, szybko zniechęcisz ją do próbowania zdrowszych potraw. Nie ma mowy!

Jack jęknął i zrobił minę zbitego psa, a po chwili zwrócił się do obiektu ich dyskusji…

- Sue nie umie się bawić, prawda, Uma?- spytał z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Jako że z całego tego stwierdzenia dziewczynka zrozumiała tylko dwa wyrazy, których niedawno się nauczyła, czyli „Sue" oraz „bawić", więc klasnęła w dłonie i zawołała:

- Sue bawi się z Umą?

Panna Thomas uśmiechnęła się ciepło, ale ku rozczarowaniu małej, zaprzeczyła.

- Nie teraz. Po jedzeniu, Uma.- powiedziała i zamigała jednocześnie.

- POTEM?- na migi i z nadzieją spytała kruszynka.

- POTEM.- potwierdziła jej opiekunka.

- OK.- westchnęła wreszcie dziewczynka.

Resztę rozmowy zakończyło przybycie kelnera i zamówienie złożone w ich imieniu przez bruneta, a już dwadzieścia minut potem grupa zabrała się do jedzenia.

Umie jak zwykle smakowało, choć nie ograniczyła się tylko do swojego talerza i wybłagała od towarzyszy po trochu ich posiłków. Nie dostała tylko steku, bo Jack jadł krwisty, zdecydowanie dla niej niewskazany, ale się tym nie przejęła. W końcu, ostatnio i tak jadła więcej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem!

Już w domu Sue nauczyła podopieczną, jak posługiwać się sztućcami i chociaż szło jej jeszcze opornie, to ostatecznie i tak wyszła z restauracji prawie całkowicie czysta.

To był niewątpliwy sukces.

Kiedy grupa wracała do biura, by odprowadzić Jacka i zabrać samochód, zatrzymała się przy ulubionej kawiarni, by kupić napoje i pączki dla ekipy w ramach rewanżu za remont i umeblowanie pokoiku Umy. Widząc agentów, ich znajoma kelnerka zawołała ze zdumieniem:

- Nie wiedziałam, że państwo mają córeczkę! Śliczna! I taka podobna do was. Oczy po tacie, a włoski po mamie. Normalnie aniołek!- zachwycała się.

Mimo, że ich policzki ogarnęły płomienie, żadne z nich jakoś nie zaprzeczyło, choć sami nie wiedzieli, dlaczego (nie wiedzieli, a może po prostu nie chcieli o tym myśleć). Faktem było, że po raz kolejny wzięto ich za prawdziwą rodzinę i prawdę powiedziawszy, bardzo im się to podobało. Szkoda tylko, że ta słodka idea miała pozostać w świecie marzeń nie do spełnienia. Póki istniał zakaz fraternizacji, póty nie mogli być razem tak jak tego skrycie pragnęli.

No, chyba gdyby zdarzył się cud…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Wasze recenzje to muzyka dla moiuch skromnych uszu, Dziewczyny! Dzięki!_

* * *

11.

Dni mijały, a Jack i Sue byli coraz bardziej sfrustrowani i zniecierpliwieni. Jak dotąd, ich przyjaciele nie natrafili na żaden ślad matki Umy, ani jakichkolwiek innych członków jej rodziny. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że tacy nie istnieli. Stąd zdenerwowanie Hudsona i jego partnerki. Im dłużej bowiem dziewczynka z nimi była, tym bardziej się do niej przywiązywali i przerażała ich myśl, że kiedy już całkowicie oddadzą jej swoje serca, pokochają jak własne dziecko, zjawi się ktoś i odbierze im tego małego aniołka, rozrywając ich dusze na strzępy.

To prawda, że nie Jack był jej opiekunem. Spędzał jednak każdą nadarzającą cię chwilę z dwiema blondynkami, które nieświadomie podarowały mu namiastkę rodziny, której tak pragnął. Owszem, miał rodzinę, miał ojca i matkę, a nawet brata, jednak on pragnął innego jej rodzaju, rodziny, która obejmowałaby jego ukochaną żonę i, z odrobiną szczęścia, kilkoro dzieci. Marzył o tym, odkąd poznał Sue, a potem posmakował, jak to jest żyć z nią pod jednym dachem.

Tak czy inaczej, wieści nadal nie było i partnerzy pomyśleli, że to niekoniecznie dobry znak…

Lucy Dotson załkała… Właśnie odebrała telefon ze szpitala w Atlancie, informujący ją, że jej matka doznała zawału serca i lekarze walczą o jej życie. Jako najbliższy członek rodziny, sekretarka figurowała w medycznych aktach matki jako jej pełnomocnik. Musiała tam lecieć. Po prostu musiała…

Nie czekając na powrót Sue oraz Umy z popołudniowego spaceru w parku, szybko wybrała numer szefa i w skrócie poinformowała go o ostatnich wydarzeniach, prosząc o urlop, którego zresztą jej udzielono. Potem zarezerwowała bilet na samolot i zaczęła się pakować.

- Boże, nie zabieraj mi jej. Tylko ona mi została na tym świecie, tylko moja mama!- modliła się przez łzy, wrzucając do małej walizki kolejne części garderoby.

Pół roku wcześniej panna Dotson pochowała inną bliską jej osobę- babcię Alice. Jako że ojciec Lucy zmarł stosunkowo młodo, a dziewczyna nie miała rodzeństwa, została półsierotą. Teraz być może jej ostatni rodzic umierał i była przerażona…

Gdy walizka była już pełna, a w torebce znalazły się konieczne rzeczy, Lucy zataszczyła to wszystko do salonu i usiadłszy na kanapie, czekała na powrót współlokatorki. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, bo leciała za dwie godziny i skoro wiedziała, że blondynka powinna zaraz pojawić się w mieszkaniu, postanowiła poinformować ją o wszystkim osobiście, a nie zostawiając jej kilka słów na kartce.

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, jakieś dziesięć minut później w zamku zaskrzypiał klucz i w progu ukazała się panna Thomas, w towarzystwie swej podopiecznej oraz jeszcze kogoś…

Lucy nie była zdziwiona, widząc u boku Sue Jacka Hudsona. Nie pierwszy raz ci dwoje „przypadkowo" się spotykali i murzynka była pewna, że brunet specjalnie aranżuje te sytuacje, by spędzać czas ze śliczną blondynką. Mógł zaprzeczać, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że czuje miętę do partnerki. No, może wszyscy oprócz samej Sue oczywiście…

- Lucy? Co się stało?- spytała zaraz analityczka, widząc zapłakaną przyjaciółkę i puściwszy rączkę Umy prędko do niej podbiegła.

- Moja mama, Sue…- odparła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, ledwie panując nad głosem.- To był zawał. Muszę lecieć do domu…- mówiła.

- Oczywiście!- zgodziła się z nią natychmiast Sue, a Jack skwapliwie się przyłączył.

- Nie chcę cię tak zostawiać, ale…- dodała jeszcze, lecz blondynka jej przerwała.

- Daj spokój, Lucy! Mówimy to twojej mamie! Ja i Uma damy sobie radę.- zapewniła, próbując choć trochę uspokoić roztrzęsioną sekretarkę.

- Ja im pomogę!- dołączył się Hudson.- Nie martw się o dziewczyny, tylko leć do Atlanty. Masz już bilet? Dzwoniłaś do pracy?- dopytywał się agent.

- Tak, wzięłam urlop, a bilet zarezerwowałam zaraz po otrzymaniu wiadomości ze szpitala. Lecę za niecałe dwie godziny, tylko najpierw wezwę taksówkę.- odparła lekko dygocząc.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Luce! Odwieziemy cię na lotnisko.- zaoferował mężczyzna.- Nie ma sensu płacić korporacji, gdy mam tu swój samochód. Poza tym, mogą być korki na mieście i utkniesz na nie wiadomo ile czasu. Jeśli pozwolisz się odwieźć, zawsze w razie potrzeby możemy skorzystać z syreny…

- Jack, to marnotrawienie środków rządowych…- przypomniała mu delikatnie panna Dotson.

- Jeśli wy nie powiecie Pitts'owi, to ja tym bardziej i nikt się nie dowie!- spróbował zażartować, by ukoić nerwy przyjaciółki, po czym dorzucił już poważniej:- Poza tym, tu chodzi o twoją mamę, Luce.

- Dzięki. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć…- wzruszyła się, ściskając oboje.

- Nie ma o czym mówić!- stwierdziła Sue.- Ty zrobiłabyś dla nas to samo.

- To prawda…- przytaknęła murzynka.

- Jack…- panna Thomas zwróciła się do partnera.- Jeśli mamy jechać twoim wozem, musimy przełożyć fotelik Umy.- przypomniała.

- Zaraz się tym zajmę.- powiedział natychmiast.- Jest w twoim Mustangu?

- Tak. Tu masz klucze.- odpowiedziała.- Zaparkowałam tam gdzie zawsze.- dorzuciła.

- Ok. To ja lecę. Spotkamy się za kilka minut przy moim samochodzie.- uśmiechnął się do obu kobiet.- Wziąć twoją walizkę, Lucy?- spytał miękko.

- Dzięki. Poradzę sobie.- zaprzeczyła i brunet, skinąwszy głową, pognał na dół.

Panna Dotson uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od pół godziny i zwróciła się do przyjaciółki:

- To jaką tym razem miał wymówkę?- spytała powodując, że Sue się zarumieniła.

- Ummm…- wymamrotała zakłopotana. Wiedziała, do czego zmierza Lucy.- Mówi, że był w okolicy…

- Typowe!- podsumowała dziewczyna.- Mógłby wreszcie wymyślić coś lepszego!- dodała, przewracając oczami.- A jeszcze lepiej, gdyby wreszcie przestał kręcić i zrobił co trzeba…

- Czyli?

- Och, Sue!- westchnęła murzynka.- Facet musi wreszcie się zdeklarować. Bóg wie, że nie młodnieje, oboje nie młodniejecie!- stwierdziła z rozbrajającą szczerością.- Poza tym, ten aniołek potrzebuje tatusia…- szepnęła konspiracyjnie, wskazując na bawiącą się z psem Umę.

- Lucy!- jęknęła zaszokowana analityczka.- Jack i ja nie...

- Skarbie, oszczędź sobie. Obie wiemy, co w trawie piszczy.- przerwała ciemnoskóra piękność.- Liczę, że któregoś dnia nareszcie coś z tym zrobicie.- powiedziała, chwytając walizkę i tym samym kończąc rozmowę.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Sue zabrała Umę i Levi'a, po czym podążyła za współlokatorką na dół, a niedługo potem byli już w drodze na Dulles.

Pożegnanie na lotnisku przyniosło kolejną falę wzruszeń. Lucy każdemu ofiarowała ciepły uścisk, a Jackowi przypomniała przewrotnie:

- Pamiętaj, co obiecałeś. Miej na nie oko, gdy mnie nie ma, Jack.- szepnęła, głową wskazując na Umę i jej zastępczą mamę.- Sue się głośno nie przyzna, ale potrzebuje pomocy…- dodała.

- Wiem, Lucy.- odpadł agent.- Przyrzekam, że będę przy niej, przy nich obu.- dorzucił i się zaczerwienił.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przenikliwie i w chwili szczerości powiedziała:

- Mała rada, Jack…

- Tak?- wymruczał.

- Chwytaj szczęście, póki jest w zasięgu ręki. Nie wiadomo, czy potem będziesz miał taką szansę. Jak sam wiesz, nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach.- dokończyła znacząco i zanim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, chwyciła swój bagaż, i pomachawszy im wszystkim, ruszyła do odprawy.

Wiedział, że miała rację. Podświadomie zawsze to wiedział, zwłaszcza, że i jemu zdarzyło się „parę" niebezpiecznych incydentów. Czy miał jednak odwagę pójść za radą Lucy, zaryzykować nie tylko karierę swoją i Sue, ale też serce? Pragnął tego. Był tego świadom, ale tak bardzo się bał…

Myślał o tym nawet, gdy obserwowali odlot samolotu do Atlanty i w tym zamyśleniu przegapił fakt, że Sue do niego mówiła, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy dotknęła jego ręki.

- Jack? Wszystko w porządku?- spytała z troską.

- Tak.- westchnął wreszcie.- Wszystko dobrze.

- To dobrze.- uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.- Wracamy do domu?- zaproponowała.

Gdy usłyszał słowo na „D', jego serce wykonało dziwaczne salto i musiał przyznać, że to uczucie było nadzwyczaj przyjemne.

W tym momencie już wiedział, co zrobić.

- Tak, Sue. Wracamy do domu.- odpowiedział z równie ciepłym uśmiechem i wziąwszy Umę na ręce, podał Sue wolne ramię, które przyjęła.- Może zamówimy pizzę?- wyszczerzył się.

Odpowiedziały mu entuzjastyczne skinienia głową i szczeknięcie…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Stan mamy Lucy okazał się bardzo poważny. „Incydent" doprowadził bowiem do ostrej niewydolności jej serca, której pani Dotson omal nie przypłaciła życiem. Stało się też jasne, że kobieta będzie odtąd wymagała opieki, zwłaszcza po wszczepieniu bajpasów.

W przypadku matki ciemnoskórej sekretarki nie można było uniknąć operacji. Zawał okazał się zbyt skomplikowany na zastosowanie mniej inwazyjnej angioplastyki i jej córkę poinformowano, że kolejne kilka tygodni po zabiegu Helen będzie potrzebować wsparcia oraz pomocy.

Wierząc, że rodzicielka przetrzyma operację, Lucy w myślach już zaczęła planować kolejne posunięcia. Wiedziała, że w tych okolicznościach na razie nie ma mowy o powrocie do D.C.. Zdrowie jedynego rodzica było dla niej sprawą priorytetową, więc nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zadzwonić do D. i poprosić o przedłużenie urlopu co najmniej o miesiąc. Zrobiła to tego wieczora, gdy czuwała przy łóżku śpiącej matki. Następnie zadzwoniła do Sue i streściwszy ostatnie wydarzenia usłyszała z ust przyjaciółki, że cała grupa modli się nie tylko za Helen, ale też za Lucy. Takie wsparcie wiele znaczyło dla sekretarki… Podczas tej rozmowy Lucy nie omieszkała też zapytać o dochodzenie i samopoczucie Umy, lecz jak się dowiedziała, śledztwo nadal tkwiło w martwym punkcie, a dziewczynka miała się dobrze.

- Jack wam pomaga?- spytała, ciekawa, czy Hudson wywiązywał się z ich cichego porozumienia.

- Uhm…- usłyszała w zamian i już wyobraziła sobie ten rumieniec na policzkach przyjaciółki. Był tam nieomal zawsze, gdy rozmawiały o przystojnym brunecie.- Zabrał Umę do parku i na lody. Obiecał jej to wczoraj, gdy byliśmy z nią na szczepieniu. Mała nie lubi igieł…

- Nikt ich nie lubi, Sue.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Jednak, jak widać, tatuś potrafił ją przekonać!- dorzuciła psotnie.

- Lucy! Co ty wygadujesz?- wymamrotała zakłopotana blondynka.

- Zaprzeczysz, że Sparky traktuje ją jak córkę?- wyzywająco spytała ciemnowłosa piękność.

- Jest dla niej bardzo dobry…- przyznała panna Thomas.

- Kocha ją… i ciebie.- sprostowała Lucy.- Nie uciekaj przed tym, Sue. Oboje macie szansę na szczęście, na rodzinę…

- On nie myśli o mnie w ten sposób.- upierała się analityczka.

Lucy westchnęła ciężko.

- Jesteś uparta jak muł.- stwierdziła.- Wierzę jednak, że pewnego dnia otworzysz wreszcie oczy i zobaczysz, jak bardzo ten mężczyzna za tobą szaleje. Modlę się, bym wtedy była obok, żeby ci powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłam?!".

Niedługo potem się rozłączyły.

_**Tymczasem gdzieś w D.C.…**_

- Jack! Do góry!- zawołała Uma, gdy po dobrych dwudziestu minutach ścigania się z Levi'em nareszcie poczuła zmęczenie i podbiegła do opiekuna.

- Ok. Zmęczona?- spytał ciepło, uśmiechając się do dziewczynki promiennie. Kiedy obserwował, jak spalała te dwie potężne gałki lodów, które jej wcześniej zafundował, nie umiał powstrzymać w sercu fali czułości do tego dziecka. W Umie było coś, co sprawiało, że tego aniołka nie można było nie kochać (no, może wyjątkiem była jej własna matka…). Pod tym względem malutka bardzo przypominała mu Sue, drugą blondynkę, która miała stałe miejsce w jego sercu. Kochał je obie, choć każdą na swój sposób, bo o ile Umę kochał jak swoją własną córkę, to jej dorosłą wersję darzył uczuciem zupełnie innego rodzaju- miłością nie tylko nieśmiałą i szczerą, ale także głęboką i namiętną, miłością mężczyzny do kobiety…

- Nóżki bolą.- odpowiedziała, wyciągając do niego rączki.

- W takim razie, musimy coś z tym zrobić!- mrugnął i cmoknąwszy ją w policzek, posadził sobie na ramionach.

Dziewczynka była wniebowzięta. W całym swoim poprzednim życiu nie miała nikogo, kto poświęcałby jej tyle uwagi i czułości, co Sue i ten brunet. Po raz pierwszy czuła się taka bezpieczna i kochana. Po raz pierwszy śmiała się tak serdecznie. Po raz pierwszy doświadczyła, czym jest dzieciństwo…

- Trzymaj się mocno, skarbie.- poprosił, ostrożnie klękając i zakładając goldenowi smycz.- Wracamy do domu?- spytał.- Sue będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie się podzialiśmy.- dodał z uśmiechem.

Na dźwięk imienia opiekunki, Uma się rozpromieniła.

- Sue! Kocham Sue!- stwierdziła z entuzjazmem, klepiąc Jacka po policzkach.

- Ja też…- wymruczał Hudson, a jego spojrzenie natychmiast stało się rozmarzone.

- Sue piękna…- kontynuowała mała blondyneczka.

- O tak…- westchnął brunet.- Bardzo piękna.- potwierdził skwapliwie.

- Kwiatek piękny. Kwiatek dla Sue?- spytała Uma, wskazując na stoisko na rogu alejek parkowych. Sprzedawczyni miała tam dosłownie wszystko i Jack stwierdził, że to niegłupi pomysł. Nie zamierzał kupować nic ekstrawaganckiego (przynajmniej na razie), ale mały bukiecik mógłby sprawić przyjemność jego ukochanej, czyż nie?

- Pewnie!- zgodził się i oczka dziewczynki zalśniły z radości.- Kupimy kwiatki dla Sue.

- Chodź, chodź!- Uma niecierpliwie kręciła się na jego ramionach.

Chociaż nadal wyrażała się nader zwięźle, widać było, że jej słownictwo rozrastało się z każdym dniem, zwłaszcza, że Jack spędzał mnóstwo czasu „gawędząc" z dziewczynką i ucząc ją poprawnej wymowy.

- No przecież idę!- roześmiał się rozbawiony agent.- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu i wybierzesz kwiatek dla Sue.

- Piękny kwiatek dla pięknej Sue!- przyklasnęła dziewczynka.

- Dokładnie.- potwierdził i w ostatnich kilku krokach dotarł do straganu.- Wybieraj.- zachęcił, samemu rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem.

Mała była zachwycona. Tyle kolorów i kształtów, a jakie zapachy! Najlepiej wzięłaby wszystko, ale już kilka dni temu nauczyła się, że to niemożliwe. Sue powiedziała, że podczas spacerów i wizyt w sklepach Uma może wybierać sobie po jednej rzeczy na dzień, nie więcej, i dziewczynka respektowała tę regułę.

Kwiaciarka patrzyła na oboje z ciepłym światełkiem w oku.

- Szukasz czegoś dla mamusi, skarbie?- spytała to śliczne dziecko, siedzące na ramionach niezwykle przystojnego bruneta.

- Mama Sue. Piękna! Kwiatek piękny!- odparła szczerze dziewczynka. Z reguły była nieśmiała przy obcych, ale ta starsza pani jakoś nie budziła jej obaw, więc mała stała się nader rozmowna.

- Wierzę!- mrugnęła sprzedawczyni.- Taka śliczna dziewczynka musi mieć piękną mamusię.- dodała ciepło.- Może stokrotki?- zaproponowała pokazując bukiecik biało-różowych, pełnych kwiatków, które zachwycały swoim urokiem i niewinnością.

- Podobają ci się?- uśmiechnął się Jack widząc, jak dokładnie zbadała propozycję. Powąchała kwiatki, dotknęła tu i ówdzie, by stwierdzić z ochotą:

- Tak!

- A więc, bierzemy!- mrugnął Hudson, wyjmując portfel.- Ile?

- Dwa dolary, proszę pana.- odparła kwiaciarka, a potem uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.- A może i pan wybierze coś dla mamusi tego aniołeczka? Z pewnością ucieszy ją bukiecik nie tylko od córki, ale też od jej taty!- dorzuciła psotnie i Sparky zaczerwienił się nieznacznie.

- Ummm…

Kolejny raz nie zaprzeczył, choć może powinien, że dziecko, które mu towarzyszyło, nie jest jego, że matka tego dziecka nie jest jego, i że cała trójka w ogóle nie jest spowinowacona. Nie zaprzeczył, bo w duszy pragnął, by tak właśnie było, by stali się rodziną.

- Jack! Więcej kwiatków…- zachęciła go nieśmiało dziewczynka.- Dla mamy!- dodała z naciskiem.

Słysząc, jak Uma zaczęła nazywać Sue, poczuł ciepło w sercu…

- Pomóż tatusiowi, skarbie. Wygląda na zagubionego!- zażartowała kwiaciarka.

- Tatuś? Kwiatki!- powtórzyła już głośniej dziewczynka i na dźwięk słowa na „t", Hudsonowi zakręciła się łezka w oku.

Jezu! Ta mała już wcześniej miała go owiniętego wokół palca, ale teraz brunet do reszty stracił głowę dla tego dziecka.

- Ok.- zgodził się.- Co oznaczają te?- zapytał kobietę, wskazując niewielką kompozycję z frezji i kwiatów pomarańczy.

- Piękne, prawda?- wyszczerzyła się sprzedawczyni.- Frezja generalnie, to prośba o miłość, ale gdy dołożymy do ich kwiaty pomarańczy, mówimy tej osobie, której chcemy je ofiarować „twoje życie jest moim życiem".- wyjaśniła.- Poza tym, proszę powąchać. Pięknie pachną!- dorzuciła i musiał przyznać, że miała rację.

- Biorę!- stwierdził. Poza niewątpliwą urodą, te kwiaty niosły prawdę ukrytą w jego duszy i po prostu musiał ofiarować je Sue.

- To będzie osiem pięćdziesiąt, sir.- podsumowała kobieta i po chwili transakcja dobiegła końca.

Kiedy pół godziny później Jack nieśmiało, drżącymi dłońmi ofiarował jej swoje kwiaty, serce biło mu w szaleńczym tempie, ale wiedział, że było warto. Stokrotki Umy i jego bukiecik sprawiły jej wielką, choć niespodziewaną radość, a buziaki, jakie w zamian im podarowała, na resztę dnia przykleiły do jego twarzy idiotyczny uśmiech.

Zastanawiało go tylko jedno… Czy wiedziała, co chciał jej przez to powiedzieć?

Wtedy jeszcze nie, ale gdy wieczorem zerknęła o Internetu, znalazła znaczenie jego podarunku i chociaż już wiedziała, co na to powie Lucy, to i tak zasypiała z ciepełkiem w sercu i słodkim uśmiechem na ustach.

W sumie, tej nocy oboje mieli bardzo… eee… romantyczne sny…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Wybaczcie przerwę, ale byłam trochę zajęta. Liczę, że ten rozdział Wam to zrekompensuje, Kochani. Enjoy!_

* * *

13.

- Aplauz proszę!- zawołał Bobby, wchodząc do biura po kilkugodzinnej nieobecności. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Australijczyk tak naprawdę się podziewał przez ten czas, ale sądząc po jego entuzjastycznym okrzyku, ta nieobecność była owocna. Pytanie tylko, czego dotyczyła…

- A można spytać, za co niby mamy cię oklaskiwać, Manning?- zapytał Myles, jak zwykle krytycznie podchodząc do „odkryć" młodszego kolegi i partnera. Bobby'emu czasem zdarzało się robić… ummm… z igły widły, więc agent Leland był nieco sceptyczny wobec niego.

- Bo zasłużyłem!- mrugnął psotnie Crash i obecni w biurze Tara, Myles oraz Jack przewrócili oczami.

- Pozwól, że my to ocenimy.- odezwał się Hudson.

- Tak, tak! Podziel się z nami swoimi nowinami, Bobby!- zachęciła agentka Williams, uśmiechając się do niego wesoło.

- Uwielbiam, gdy rymujesz, luv!- rzucił, jak na świetnego flirciarza przystało.

- Manning! Jeśli łaska…- przypomniał się Myles.- W przeciwieństwie do twojego, mój czas jest niezwykle cenny, więc zamiast gruchać z Williams, może wreszcie powiedziałbyś, o co ci chodzi?- dodał stanowczo.

- My nie gruchamy, Myles!- zaprotestowała zarumieniona Tara.

- Naprawdę?- Bostończyk uniósł wysoko brew, po czym zwrócił się do tymczasowej sekretarki, która właśnie wróciła z przerwy na kawę:- Panno Biggs?

- Tak, agencie Leland?- odparła pięćdziesięciokilkuletnia kobieta, lustrując grupę zza swoich okularów w rogowej oprawie. O ile (chwała Bogu!) nie była tak drobiazgowa jak Arlene, o tyle Gemma Biggs za grosz nie posiadała wyczucia smaku, o poczuciu humoru nie wspominając…

- Byłaby pani tak uprzejma i sprawdziła za oknem, czy nie latają tam świnie?- spytał ironicznie.

- Pft!- odburknęła tylko kobieta, zasiadając za biurkiem, które na czas urlopu Lucy zmuszona była zająć. Normalnie pracowała dwa piętra wyżej i to tymczasowe przeniesienie nie było jej na rękę, bo czas pracy wydłużył się o ponad połowę i już po raz piąty nie poszła na swoje zajęcia z gotowania.

Mimo oschłej odpowiedzi sekretarki (a może raczej jej braku), przesłanie niebieskookiego agenta było jasne: „bujać to my, ale nie nas", jakby to ujął jego australijski przyjaciel.

- Może tak do rzeczy?- stwierdził wreszcie już nieco zniecierpliwiony Jack.- O czym ty do licha mówisz, Bobby?

- Mówię o tym, kolego, że nareszcie natrafiłem na ślad matki naszej ślicznej znajdy!- wyszczerzył się zadowolony agent.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie nazywał Umy znajdą.- powiedział znacząco brunet.

- Hej, nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Przecież wiesz, Spark!- zawołał Manning- Wiesz, że uwielbiam tego dzieciaka!- dorzucił z naciskiem.

- Dobrze już, dobrze. Mów, co wiesz.- westchnął Hudson. Obchodziło go wszystko, co dotyczyło małej podopiecznej jego ukochanej.

- Dobra, sprawy mają się tak…- zaczął.- Jak sami wiecie, poszukiwania w parku i okolicach nie przyniosły efektów…

Odpowiedziało mu kilka skinięć głową.

- … Nie zamierzałem się jednak poddawać i poza osobistymi poszukiwaniami, zaprzągłem do roboty paru swoich znajomych.

- Zapewne tych z dolnej półki.- mruknął pod nosem Myles, ale wszyscy go zignorowali, zaintrygowani wieściami.

- Dziś nareszcie coś znalazłem!- powiedział z zapałem.- Spotykałem się właśnie z jedną z moich wtyczek, gdy odezwała się druga, przez telefon…- mówił.- Skoro więc Benny okazał się bezużyteczny, co mnie wcale nie dziwi…- dodał mimochodem.-… szybko skończyłem to spotkanie i pojechałem pogadać z moją informatorką, pewną bezdomną starszą panią, która pomogła mi już nie raz…

- Crash! Może tak szybciej?!- wtrącił się Jack, czując nerwowe skurcze w brzuchu.

- No przecież do tego zmierzam!- jęknął Australijczyk.- Tak czy owak, gdy już tam dotarłem, Marla przedstawiła mnie pewnemu osobnikowi. Człowiek ten okazał się bezdomnym profesorem Yale, który przez pociąg do alkoholu i hazardu, stracił rodzinę oraz cały dobytek i wylądował na ulicy. Zgadnijcie, w czym specjalizował się profesor w latach swojej chwały?- zapytał szelmowsko.

- W czym?- zainteresowała się podekscytowana Tara.

- W ASL!- tryumfalnie odpowiedział Bobby.

- No dobrze…- przytaknął Jack.-… ale jak to się ma do Umy?

- Ano tak, mój amerykański bracie, że profesor jest tym, który nauczył naszą kruszynkę podstaw tego języka!- odparł wyszczerzony agent.

- Żartujesz?!- zdumiał się brunet.

- Nie tym razem, Jack.- zapewnił Manning.- Tym razem jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

- No i co? No i co?- dopytywała się agentka Williams.

- Cóż…- odpowiedział powoli Crash.- Choć profesor odmówił wizyty w naszym biurze, to w zamian za mojego dwudziestaka powiedział mi to i owo o wyrodnej matce Umy.

- Czyli?- tym razem odezwał się Myles.

- Czyli, Harvard, że ta kobieta ma około trzydziestu kilku lat, ciemne włosy i oczy, i powiedzmy, że aby zarobić na swoje używki, wystaje na pewnym rogu…- odpowiedział.

- Prostytutka?- padło z ust Jacka.

- Taka z najniższej półki.- potwierdził Bobby.- Najwyraźniej ostro ćpa i ma niewielu klientów, bo urodą i higieną już nie grzeszy. Profesor poznał ją jakieś sześć miesięcy temu, gdy pojawiła się w jego alejce. Normalnie by się nie przejął, ale zainteresowała go dziewczynka, którą ze sobą przywlokła ta kobieta, a raczej sposób, w jaki dziecko było traktowane. Profesor niemal od razu się zorientował, że matka nie ma pojęcia o głuchocie dziecka i traktuje Umę jak upośledzoną psychicznie. Na dodatek, już kilka godzin po pojawieniu się zostawiła małą samą i poszła się sprzedawać, więc nasz lingwista w obawie o bezpieczeństwo dziecka, zaczął się nią zajmować pod nieobecność delikwentki. To wtedy zaczął uczyć Umę ASL.- wyjaśnił.

- I co było dalej?- spytała Tara.

- Ciągnął to, dopóki pewnego dnia Andy, bo tak nazywa się ta kiepska namiastka matki, zabrała dziecko i zniknęła bez słowa.

- Podsumujmy więc, co na razie wiemy…- powiedział Hudson.- Mamy rysopis i imię matki Umy…

- Yup!- potwierdził Crash.

- Wiemy, że pracuje na ulicy. Czy wiesz dokładnie, gdzie?

- Ostatnio rezydowała na rogu 7 Południowo-Zachodniej i Alei Maine.- odpowiedział agent.

- No patrzcie, jak to się dobrze składa!- sarkastycznie rzucił Myles.- Toż to rzut beretem od parku, w którym porzuciła swoje dziecko!

- Dokładnie!- przytaknął Bobby.

- No to teraz wystarczy zgarnąć ją z ulicy i uprzejmie zapytać, jak mogła tak narazić własną krew.- powiedziała Tara.

- O ile jeszcze tam jest.- padło z ust Jacka.- Bobby? Zechcesz mi w tym asystować?- zaproponował.

- Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz!- mrugnął zadowolony Manning i po chwili obaj panowie byli w drodze.

Przez dwie godziny tkwili w korkach, zanim dotarli na miejsce, ale na ich szczęście Andy stała dokładnie tam, gdzie się jej spodziewali.

Uśmiech, jaki im zaprezentowała w nadziei na to, że sprzeda im swe „usługi", zniknął natychmiast w momencie, gdy pokazali jej swoje odznaki i zakuli w kajdanki.

- Hej! Za co? Przecież muszę z czegoś żyć!- zawołała oburzona.

- Na początek?- odparł twardo Jack.- Za nagabywanie i…- tu zrobił efektowna przerwę.-… porzucenie dziecka oraz narażenie jego zdrowia i życia na szwank.- dokończył.

- Ku*wa!- zaklęła prostytutka.- Wiedziałam, że ten bachor w końcu spieprzy mi interes!

Hudsona zemdliło. Jak ktoś taki mógł powołać na świat kogoś tak cudownego, jak Uma?

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**Ktoś zamawiał następny rozdział "zaginionego Hudsoniątka"? Oto i on!_

* * *

14.

Przesłuchanie Andrei Jacobs (bo tak brzmiało pełne nazwisko biologicznej matki Umy), pozostawiło niesmak nie tylko w ustach Jacka, ale też reszty ekipy.

„Andy" nie kryła się z faktem, że dziecko było jej kulą u nogi praktycznie od poczęcia, lecz początkowo było również sposobem na utrzymanie przy sobie jego ojca, który był nie tylko jej stałym kochankiem, ale również dilerem, od którego dostawała narkotyki, i który w przeciwieństwie do niej, był dość przywiązany do córki. Tak było przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nie dostał „kulki w łeb", jak to dobitnie podkreśliła prostytutka. Po śmierci „Boba", nie tylko straciła dostawcę, ale też miejsce do spania i środki utrzymania, więc wylądowała na ulicy, a potem zaczęła się sprzedawać komu popadnie, byle mieć na prochy.

Uma nic jej nie obchodziła, a wręcz utrudniała jej życie, bo na jej jedzenie Andy musiała zużywać każdy cenny dla siebie grosz. Umyśliła więc sobie, że pozbędzie się kłopotu w najprostszy z możliwych sposobów- porzuci ją…

- A czy nie pomyślałaś, jak to się może dla małej skończyć?- warknął wściekły Hudson.- Na litość boską! Uma mogła zostać skrzywdzona, mogła umrzeć z głodu albo zimna!- wyliczał.- Skoro jej nie chciałaś, trzeba było oddać ją opiece społecznej, a nie zostawiać samą pośrodku parku!- wykrzyknął oburzony.

- No, ale nie umarła, więc o co wam chodzi?- spytała kobieta, spoglądając na bruneta i jego partnera.

- I twoje szczęście, że nie umarła, Andy!- warknął Bobby.- Inaczej już byś siedziała za coś więcej niż nierząd i porzucenie dziecka. Jezu…- mruknął pod nosem.- Budzisz we mnie wstręt!- dodał i Jack nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

- Zapytasz o to sędziego, gdy będzie cię skazywał i pozbawi cię praw rodzicielskich do Umy.- stwierdził chłodno agent Hudson.

- Hej, no przecież możemy się jakoś dogadać, no nie?- wyszczerzyła się (miała nadzieję) zalotnie, licząc, że może jednak uda się jej ujść z tego bagna cało. Jedno spojrzenie i już wiedziała…

Wdepnęła na całego.

- Może bym to rozważył, gdybyś miała sumienie, ale nie zamierzam negocjować z ćpunką, która dla amfy, czy innej hery, naraziła niewinną istotę na niebezpieczeństwo, szczególnie, że ta istota jest jej własną córką.- powiedział Crash.- Prokurator już się szykuje. Sędzia też.- poinformował ją.- Zanim jednak pójdziesz siedzieć, powiesz nam, czy poza tobą Uma ma innych krewnych, którzy mogliby się nią zająć.

Andrea się wykrzywiła.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.- odparła po chwili.- Ta stara ropucha, moja babka, ledwo zipała, gdy ją ostatnio widziałam. Pewnie już wyciągnęła kopyta…- wymamrotała z nienawiścią.- Innej rodziny nie mam, a Bob był sierotą i jedynakiem.

- Nazwisko i adres tej kobiety!- zdecydowanie zażądał Jack.

- Adelajda Harris. Mieszka w Milton, w Pennsylvanii. Piper Avenue, pod 9, koło cmentarza.- odpowiedziała.- Wątpię jednak, czy wzięłaby dzieciaka. W końcu, nie chciała nawet mnie. Po co jej nienormalny bachor?- dorzuciła z sarkazmem.

- Nie mów tak o niej!- krzyknął zdenerwowany Hudson.- To normalna, zdrowa i bardzo inteligentna dziewczynka. Nie jej wina, że miała niedouczoną matkę, która wolała ćpać niż zająć się dzieckiem.

- Ej! Chodziłam do szkoły!- zaprotestowała Jacobs.

- Naprawdę?- z ironią zapytał Bobby.- Nie zauważyłem. Widać inteligencję i urodę Uma odziedziczyła po ojcu…

- Inteligencję?- parsknęła śmiechem Andy.- Toż to niedorobiona niedojda. Słowa nie umie, a jak się do niej mówi, to tylko się gapi jak szpak w gnat!

- Może dlatego, że przez twoje zaniedbanie nie słyszała ani słowa z tego, co do niej mówiłaś i w konsekwencji nie mogła się nauczyć odpowiedzi.- stwierdził zjadliwie Jack.- W sumie, w pewnym sensie oddałaś córce przysługę, porzucając ją na łaskę ludzi. Dzięki temu udało się naprawić twoje błędy i Uma ma teraz właściwe dzieciństwo oraz szanse na normalne życie, zwłaszcza, że odzyskała słuch…

- Naprawdę?- wymamrotała kąśliwie Andy.- To świetnie! Skoro jej pomogłam, mogę już iść?- zapytała.

- Taaaak…- szyderczo odezwał się Bobby.- Możesz iść z tym panem.- dodał, przez weneckie lustro pokoju przesłuchań wzywając strażnika, który miał ją odeskortować do celi.- Zaprowadzi cię do małego, przytulnego pokoju z kratami i pozwoli wykonać jeden telefon. Miej pewność, że będzie do adwokata.- powiedział.

- Nie stać mnie na papugę.- odparła.

- To dostaniesz z urzędu.- wtrącił się Hudson.- Naturalnie, to ci niewiele pomoże, bo widzisz, nikt nie lubi prostytutek- narkomanek, porzucających swoje dzieci w parkach. Nie licz więc na to, że szybko wyjdziesz z pudła.- dokończył i z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy patrzył, jak strażnik ją zakuwa i wyprowadza z pomieszczania.

- Bobby…- zwrócił się do partnera.

- Spoko, Spark! Sprawdzę tę jej babcię!- zapewnił Australijczyk, bezbłędnie rozszyfrowując spojrzenie bruneta.

- Dzięki.- westchnął Jack.- Ja pojadę do Sue poinformuję ją o twoim odkryciu. Od tygodnia jest cała w nerwach…- powiedział miękko.

- Nie dziwię się. Kocha tego dzieciaka jak własną córkę.- uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale Manning.

- Bo jej nie sposób kochać inaczej. To taka wspaniała dziewczynka.- padło z ust bruneta.

Bobby już chciał zażartować, ale tym razem się powstrzymał. Zamiast tego, rzucił:

- Jedź do nich, Jack. Na pewno ucieszą się na twój widok, a Sue się uspokoi.

- Tak zrobię.- przytaknął Hudson.- Crash…

- Tak?

- Dziękuję.- dorzucił jeszcze na odchodnym.

- Nie ma sprawy, stary!- mrugnął.- Poza tym, nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, tylko żeby wyjść na bohatera. Zawsze tobie trafia się ta cała sława i najładniejsze sheile!- wypalił z sobie właściwym humorem.

- Jesteś nienormalny.- skwitował lider, przewracając oczami.

- Możliwe, ale i tak mnie lubisz!- wykrzyknął, gdy Jack dochodził do windy.

- Może tak ciszej?- zaproponował „dyskretnie" Jack.- Ludzie zaczną sobie coś wyobrażać na nasz temat.- dodał szelmowsko.

- Wstydzisz się mnie?!- Bobby teatralnie złapał się za serce i zrobił zbolałą minę.

- Ciebie? Nie. Twojej garderoby? Zdecydowanie!- mrugnął brunet, zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Bobby spojrzał na swoją bordową koszulę i jaskrawy krawat z kangurami, po czym wymamrotał:

- A co złego jest w moich ciuchach?

- Na początek?- usłyszał za plecami głos Lelanda.- Wyglądają jak z lumpeksu.

- Hej! Kosztowały mnie kupę kasy!- stwierdził Crash.

- Naprawdę? To dałeś się orżnąć.- skomentował blondyn i ruszył przed siebie.

Bobby nie miał wyjścia, jak podążyć za nim.

W końcu, miał coś do sprawdzenia w biurze…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Zoja- _**_są krótkie, żeby było więcej! ;-P_

_**Perfectlyimperfect**- czerwienię się po uszy!_

_**Aisha**- Cóż, Słonko... nie każda kobieta rodzi się matką, a już na pewno nie ta! Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie ona, na pewne sprawy trzeba by było poczekać nieco dłużej, nie uważasz? ;-P (A tak na marginesie, dzięki za każdy Twój komentarz! Zwykle dziękuję za nie na PM, ale w Twoim przypadku brak linków, więc robię to tutaj. THX!)_

_Pozdrawiam gorąco!_

_Asia_

* * *

15.

- Hej.- powiedział miękko, gdy Sue otworzyła mu drzwi swojego mieszkania i wpuściła do środka w asyście uradowanego wizytą Levi'a.

- Witaj.- odparła z uśmiechem blondynka.- Co cię tak wcześnie do nas sprowadza, Jack? Miałeś być o szóstej.- zapytała nieco zdumiona.

- Przyjechałem, bo nareszcie mam wieści odnośnie Umy.- odparł.- A propos… Gdzie nasza mała księżniczka?- dodał, rozglądając się po salonie.

- W łazience.- usłyszał w zamian.- Przez ponad godzinę robiła dla ciebie laurkę, a teraz zmywa z siebie ten cały brokat, który powinien wylądować na owym dziele sztuki, a w zamian wylądował na niej.- dorzuciła rozbawiona panna Thomas.

- Laurka? Dla mnie? Awww… To takie słodkie!- wyszczerzył się Hudson.- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

- Powiedz ładnie „dziękuję", gdy już ci ją ofiaruje. A…- dorzuciła z konspiracyjnym błyskiem w oku.- I wyglądaj na zaskoczonego. To miała być niespodzianka!- wyszeptała porozumiewawczo.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy!- zasalutował brunet i mrugnął, jak zwykle osłabiając jej kolana.

- Jaaaack!- dało się słyszeć z głębi apartamentu i agent zachichotał wesoło.

- O wilku mowa!- szepnął konspiracyjnie i przystąpił do powitania dziewczynki.- Hej, kluseczko!- zawołał wesoło, chwytając rozpędzonego aniołka w ramiona i sadzając sobie na biodrze.- Tęskniłaś?

- Uhu!- Uma entuzjastycznie pomachała główką i wycisnęła mu na policzku soczystego buziaka.- Ty zostajesz?- zapytała z nadzieją.

- Oczywiście. Ktoś tu obiecał mi kolację!- powiedział z humorem.

- Mamusia!- potwierdziła mała, znów wzruszając opiekunkę. Uma od kilku dni nazywała ją w ten sposób i Sue coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie może pozwolić odejść temu dziecku. Zamierzała ubiegać się o adopcję dziewczynki, walczyć o ten skarb nawet z całym światem, bo pokochała ją jak własną córkę.

- Właśnie tak.- potwierdził Jack.- Mamusia obiecała mi kolację, a oboje wiemy, że nikt nie gotuje lepiej od niej!- dorzucił, zerkając na zarumienioną partnerkę.

- Dzięki, ale chyba przesadzasz, Sparky. Gotuję tak samo jak inni.- zaprotestowała nieśmiało.

- Jesteś zbyt skromna, Sue. Nie zamierzam jednak się kłócić. Pogódź się z tym, że jesteś fantastyczną kucharką i że Uma, i ja, nie zmienimy zdania. Prawda, skarbie?- mrugnął do dziewczynki.

- Yay!- zawołała tylko mała i poprosiła, by Hudson postawił ją na podłodze. Gdy już się tam znalazła, wzięła go za rękę i zaciągnęła na kanapę, gdzie gestem nakazała mu zaczekać.

- OK.- zgodził się na migi i słowa, więc mała popędziła do siebie po zapowiedzianą już niespodziankę.

- Sue…- zwrócił się do dorosłej blondynki.- Czy myślisz, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać po kolacji?- zapytał łagodnie.- To, czego się dowiedziałem, nie powinno dotrzeć do uszu małej.

- Naturalnie.- zgodziła się.- Porozmawiamy, gdy położę ją spać.

- Doskonale!- ucieszył się.- A co w ogóle jemy?- wyszczerzył się znowu.

- Domową pizzę.- odparła dziewczyna.

- Naprawdę?- zawołał z entuzjazmem.- Nareszcie postanowiłaś przedstawić Umie śmieciowe jedzenie?- dorzucił. Poprzednim razem, kiedy mieli ją jeść, Jack musiał pilnie wrócić do pracy i z pizzy wyszły nici. Dziś wreszcie mieli swoją szansę!

- Na razie w nieco zdrowszej wersji.- odpowiedziała.- Kawałek Umy będzie miał warzywne dodatki i kilka kawałków kurczaka.- wyjaśniła.- Co ty chcesz na swojej części?

- Cokolwiek tam dodasz, z pewnością będzie mi smakować. Nie jestem wybredny…- stwierdził.

- Pomijając oliwki i anchois oczywiście.- skorygowała panna Thomas.

- Sama widzisz jak dobrze wiesz, co lubię!- uśmiechnął się agent.- Zresztą, nie ma się co dziwić, skoro tyle czasu spędzamy razem.

- To fakt.- przyznała analityczka i w tym momencie do salonu powrócił mały huragan, ściskając w rączkach suto wybrokatowany kawałek kartonu.

- Dla ciebie, tatusiu!- wypaliła dziewczynka, wdrapując się na jego kolana i podając mu laurkę. Ostatnio naprzemiennie nazywała go po imieniu oraz tym właśnie określeniem i za każdym razem serce Jacka drżało z czułości.

Kochał to dziecko wszystkim, czym był, nawet jeśli była to miłość zgoła inna od tej, jaką darzył jej „matkę".

- Dziękuję! Jest piękna!- powiedział naprawdę wzruszony i ucałował główkę dziecięcia.

- Ty, Uma i mama.- zaprezentowała blondyneczka, kolejno wskazując dziwaczne trzy figury okupujące centralną część kartonu. Czwarta, nieco mniejsza, miała przedstawiać Levi'a.

Pewnie nie było to najlepsze odwzorowanie ludzi i zwierząt, jednak zważywszy na fakt, że Uma dopiero teraz miała styczność z kredkami czy flamastrami, i dopiero uczyła się rysować, wynik był piękny oraz poruszający. Uma nareszcie zachowywała się jak normalne dziecko…

Kolejne dwie godziny zeszły im na zabawie z dziewczynką, po czym para zostawiła małą w salonie, brykającą z psem, a sama udała się do kuchni. Jack postanowił bowiem pomóc Sue w przygotowaniu posiłku, nawet jeśli miał przy tym przejść krótki kurs siekania.

Koniec końców, pizza wyszła wspaniale i smakowała wszystkim, a gdy nadszedł czas, Uma ucałowała Hudsona na dobranoc i pozwoliła, by Sue ją wykąpała po czym uśpiła. Dopiero wtedy nadszedł moment na tak wyczekiwaną przez pannę Thomas konwersację…

- Powiedz, czego się dowiedziałeś, Jack!- poprosiła niemal błagalnie.

- Znaleźliśmy ją, Sue. Mamy matkę Umy.- odpowiedział powoli i po chwili zaczął streszczać wydarzenia, których był uczestnikiem.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!- wyszeptała zgorszona dziewczyna.

- Takie są fakty, Sue.- powiedział brunet.- Na dodatek, ona tego nie żałuje…

- I co teraz?- spytała analityczka.- Co stanie się z ta kobietą, a przede wszystkim, co stanie się z Umą?

- No cóż…- odpowiedział agent.- Andy została aresztowana i będzie odpowiadać nie tylko za prostytucję, lecz przede wszystkim za zaniedbanie oraz porzucenie dziecka, a także za narażenie córki na utratę zdrowia i życia.

- Jaki wyrok jej za to grozi?

- To poważne przestępstwo, Sue. Rok do czterech lat, zależnie od sędziego, plus oczywiście mniejsze wyroki z prostytucję i nagabywanie.- odparł z właściwym sobie profesjonalizmem.- Co do Umy…- dorzucił.- … będziemy wnioskować o całkowite pozbawienie praw rodzicielskich. Dzięki temu mała będzie mogła znaleźć prawdziwy dom, zwłaszcza, że jej jedyna krewna prawdopodobnie i tak jej do siebie nie zabierze.

- Co masz na myśli, Jack?

- Andrea Jacobs stwierdziła, że jej babka jest słabego zdrowia.- wyjaśnił.- Poza tym, nie była zainteresowana opieką nad wnuczką i wątpliwe jest, że zechce zająć się prawnuczką. Zresztą, nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, czy jeszcze żyje. Bobby miał to sprawdzić i oddzwonić…

Sue się zamyśliła.

- Co się dzieje?- spytał, dotykając jej dłoni, by na niego spojrzała.

- Czy… Czy myślisz, że ja mogłabym zająć się Umą? Na stałe?- wyszeptała.

- Chcesz ją adoptować?- uśmiechnął się, bezbłędnie interpretując jej wypowiedź.

- Czy to możliwe?

- Jeśli naprawdę tego pragniesz, zrobię wszystko, by to stało się możliwe, Sue.- powiedział miękko.

- Bardzo…- przyznała blondynka.- Pokochałam ją, Jack. Nie wiem, czy byłabym teraz w stanie ją stracić.

- A więc staniemy na głowie, by tak się nie stało.- uśmiechnął się i dziewczyna instynktownie rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

- Dziękuję, Jack! Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła!- powiedziała wtulona w jego pierś.

W odpowiedzi tylko przygarnął ją mocniej.

On także nie wyobrażał sobie życia, w którym jej nie ma, w którym nie ma ich obu…

Wychodząc wieczorem i wracając do swojego samotnego mieszkanka, był zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, by Sue spełniła swoje marzenie, a potem zawalczyć wreszcie o to, czego pragnął i on sam- o pewne dwie blondynki, które skradły mu serce…

TBC

* * *

_P.S. **Zoja**- oto dowód, jak bardzo kocham fluff! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Za ten jeden rozdział Twojego opka, daję dziś dwa, Zoja! Oby cieszyły Cię równie mocno, co twój kawałek ucieszył mnie!_

* * *

16.

Wiedziała, że ten dzień prędzej czy później nadejdzie, ale nic nie przygotowało jej na moment, gdy po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się Umy w jej życiu, Sue musiała się z nią rozstać. Wszystko dlatego, że nadszedł czas powrotu do pracy…

Kiedy tamtego ranka odprowadzała dziewczynkę do centrum opieki, jej serce ściskało się z żalu i niepokoju. Bała się, jak jej malutka podopieczna poradzi sobie w nowym miejscu, wśród obcych ludzi, z wciąż jeszcze ograniczonym zasobem słownictwa.

Naturalnie panna Thomas i jej oddany partner starali się przygotować ulubienicę najlepiej jak się dało (i prawdę powiedziawszy efekty były bardzo zadowalające, bo Uma okazała się niezwykle bystra), jednakże niepokój w analityczce pozostał.

- To instynkt macierzyński, Sue.- powiedział jej Jack, kiedy poprzedniego wieczora zwierzyła mu się ze swojego „problemu".- Martwisz się o nią jak każda dobra mama.

- Nie przypuszczałam, że to tak będzie, Jack…- westchnęła dziewczyna i brunet natychmiast wziął ją za rękę.

- Masz wątpliwości co do adopcji, Sue?- zapytał łagodnie.

- Nie, nie!- zaprzeczyła natychmiast.- Chcę być jej mamą, ale z drugiej strony boję się, że nie sprostam zadaniu, że nie będę wystarczająco dobra, by zapewnić Umie wszystko, czego jej potrzeba.

Hudson się uśmiechnął i spojrzawszy na nią tymi ciepłymi oczyma powiedział:

- Sue… Ty będziesz wspaniałą mamą!

- Skąd wiesz? Jak możesz być tego pewien, Jack?- zapytała z wahaniem.

- Jestem tego pewien, Sue, ponieważ widzę, że dajesz jej to, czego przede wszystkim potrzeba małej, porzuconej i niechcianej dziewczynce: miłość, Sue.- odpowiedział zdecydowanie.- Cała reszta, to tylko mniej ważne dodatki. Nie twierdzę, że błahe, raczej drugoplanowe.- mówił.- Uma przywykła do tego, że nie ma rzeczy materialnych, albo że ma ich bardzo mało. Nauczyła się z tym żyć, jednak jak każde dziecko, potrzebuje uczucia oraz poczucia przynależności i bezpieczeństwa. To właśnie jej ofiarowałaś, Sue i to liczy się dla niej najbardziej. Zresztą, wierzę w ciebie. Wiem, że zrobisz wszystko, by mała miała szczęśliwe, dostatnie dzieciństwo, a jeśli będziesz miała jakiekolwiek problemy, mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc, bo wiedz, że nie jesteś w tym wszystkim sama. Uma wiele znaczy również dla mnie i jestem tuż obok, gdybyście mnie potrzebowały!- zapewnił gorąco.

- Wiem i dziękuję ci, Jack.- blondynka ofiarowała mu nieśmiały uśmiech, jeden z tych, które miała tylko dla niego (i które zawsze poruszały najwrażliwsze struny jego duszy).- Od początku byłeś mi opoką i wielką pomocą, zwłaszcza, gdy okazało się, że Uma słyszy. Byłeś taki cierpliwy, ucząc ją nowych słów, wprowadzając ją do świata słyszących. Ja sama nie mogłabym tego zrobić. Dzięki tobie Uma tak dobrze mówi.- pochwaliła go z głębi serca.

- Dzięki nam, Sue.- zaprzeczył agent.- Ty pierwsza do niej dotarłaś, a ja tylko się przyłączyłem. Poza tym…- dodał miękko.-... to była i jest dla mnie wielka przyjemność.- zapewnił.

- Mimo wszystko, dziękuję, Jack.- powtórzyła z naciskiem dziewczyna i spontanicznie pocałowała go w policzek.- Jesteś naszym rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.- dodała uroczo zarumieniona.

Jego twarz niemal rozpadła się na dwie połowy pod wpływem idiotycznego uśmiechu, jaki przywołał na nią gest panny Thomas. Te rzadkie momenty, gdy zdarzało jej się „zapomnieć", zawsze tak na niego działały. Jak dziś pamiętał buziaka wdzięczności, jakiego otrzymał od niej w biurze, czy nieoczekiwany uścisk radości pod budynkiem sądu, gdy pierwszy raz posłała kogoś za kratki. Uwielbiał te chwile między nimi, bo po prostu uwielbiał ją…

- Żyję, by służyć!- mrugnął.- To zaszczyt być rycerzem dwóch tak pięknych pań!- dorzucił szarmancko i Sue choć onieśmielona komplementem oraz własnym zachowaniem, nie mogła się powstrzymać od cichego chichotu.

Tylko Jack potrafił przywołać na jej buzi ten promienny uśmiech i ów błysk w jej oku. Tylko on…

Tak czy owak, mimo jego gorących zapewnień, Sue z ciężkim sercem pozostawiła Umę pod opieką pracownic centrum i zapewniwszy dziewczynkę, że na pewno po nią wróci, a nawet, że odwiedzi ją podczas lunchu, ruszyła do windy w asyście swojego czworonożnego asystenta. Czekała ją praca. Czy tego chciała, czy też nie…

Gdy wjechała na górę, on już na nią czekał i widząc zbolałą minę ukochanej, wyciągnął zza pleców lukrowanego pączka z galaretką.

- Na dobry początek dnia.- powiedział ciepło i dodał jeszcze:- Będzie dobrze!

Miała taką nadzieję. Naprawdę…

Dzień nie należał do tych spokojnych, ale nawet w tej całej krzątaninie wokół nowej sprawy Sue znalazła chwilę, żeby zjeść posiłek z przyszłą córką, choć biedny Jack nie miał tego luksusu. Tuż przed odwiedzinami u Umy został bowiem wezwany do biura prokuratora i spędził trzy bite godziny na powtarzaniu tego, co teoretycznie wszyscy i tak już wiedzieli. W jego mniemaniu były to najbardziej bezproduktywne godziny w jego karierze, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. W końcu, nie dyskutuje się z szefami, prawda?

Kiedy wrócił, był dosłownie padnięty, a przecież dzionek się jeszcze nie skończył. Jak zawsze przezorna partnerka osłodziła mu jednak ową gorzką pigułkę niezadowolenia lunchem, który dla niego zamówiła wiedząc, iż nie miał czasu, by zrobić to samemu. Gdy kurier z ich ulubionej restauracji postawił przed nim pudełka z apetycznie wyglądającym stekiem, pieczonymi ziemniaczkami, surówką oraz sernikiem na deser, Sparky był gotowy całować stopy ukochanej (nie, żeby nie miał na to ochoty każdego innego dnia…). Bobby jak zwykle narzekał, że jemu nikt nie funduje takich cudów, na co Myles odparł:

- Na podobne gesty trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Manning, a nasz wielki lider naprawdę się stara i nadobna panna Thomas to docenia. Bycie dżentelmenem zawsze się opłaca!

- O dżentelmenie nic nie wiem, ale bycie ojcem ma swoje plusy!- mrugnął szelmowsko Crash, patrząc dwuznacznie na Jacka i Sue, rozmawiających ze sobą cicho nad sernikiem i kawą. Zapatrzeni w siebie, nawet nie zauważyli, że gapi się na nich połowa biura, ale tak to już z nimi bywało.

Jak tylko minęła piąta, Sue zebrała swoje rzeczy, zabezpieczyła i zamknęła komputer, po czym udała się do centrum opieki, by odebrać Umę. Jack czekał na nie przed wejściem do budynku Hoovera, bo wcześniej zaproponował, że zabierze obie blondynki na lody, tak więc cała trójka (plus Levi) odwiedziła pobliską lodziarnię, a gdy już desery zniknęły z pucharków, wróciła do budynku i oddzielnymi samochodami rozjechała się w swoich kierunkach.

TBC

* * *

A/N 2: Zaraz będzie więcej! ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N**: I drugi, obiecany przeze mnie chapterek. Oj, będzie się działo! ;-P_

* * *

17.

- Jesteś gotowa?- zapytał, gdy piątkowego popołudnia szykowali się do wyjścia. Za kilka minut mieli udać się do sądu, by złożyć oficjalną prośbę o adopcję Umy (mała w tym czasie była u Tary, która zaprosiła mała do siebie na maraton Disney'a i lody). Jack osobiście sporządził wniosek, konsultując się z najlepszym prawnikiem od spraw rodzinnych w mieście, za co Sue była mu niewymownie wdzięczna.

- Nie bardzo…- przyznała zdenerwowana.

- Sue, co się dzieje?- zapytał natychmiast, podchodząc do niej i dotykając delikatnie policzka dziewczyny.

- Boję się.- wyznała, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

- Czego, kochanie?- spytał, zanim zdołał powstrzymać czułe określenie, które padło z jego ust. Blondynka jednak chyba nie zwróciła uwagi na słodki epitet, który jej posłał, bo westchnęła tylko ciężko i odparła:

- Co, jeśli mi jej nie dadzą, jeśli stracę Umę?- szepnęła z bólem.- Słyszałeś, co mówiła Claire… Nieczęsto przyznaje się całkowitą opiekę nad dzieckiem osobom samotnym, a już na pewno nie takim, które prowadzą nieregularny tryb życia i mają ryzykowne zajęcie. Co, jeśli sędzia odrzuci mój wniosek, bo uzna, że się nie nadaję? Kocham ją, Jack…- mówiła.- Nie przypuszczałam, że tak mocno ją pokocham, ale tak się właśnie stało. Nie urodziłam Umy, lecz ona i tak jest częścią mnie. Chcę być dla niej prawdziwą mamą, dać jej dom, miłość, rodzinę, ale jeśli sędzia stwierdzi, że się nie nadaję, co się z nią stanie? Gdzie trafi? Może do ludzi, którzy jej nie zrozumieją, albo co gorsza, do domu dziecka!- zawołała przez łzy.

Nie zawahał się, tylko od razu ją przytulił, pozwalając wypłakać niepewność i strach. Zupełnie bezwiednie pocałował też jej czoło, mrucząc słowa miłości i pocieszenia, choć wiedział, że nie mogła ich usłyszeć ani zobaczyć, gdy łkała w jego ramionach.

Boże, jak bardzo kochał tę kobietę! Była dla niego wszystkim, a jej serce i dusza, tak czyste i piękne, sprawiały, że chciał być dla niej lepszym człowiekiem. Sam nie wiedział, co go napadło, że jeden niewinny pocałunek w czoło stopniowo zmienił się w kilka następnych, przesuwających się powoli po jej oczach, nosie i policzkach. Zanim się obejrzał, jego wargi dotknęły kącika jej ust, a oczy obojga się spotkały.

Była zaskoczona, ale prawdę mówiąc, od dawna tego chciała. Nie sądziła jednak, że on również. Fakt, że Lucy zawsze ją przekonywała, iż Jack pała do Sue silnym uczuciem, lecz dziewczyna była pełna wątpliwości. W tym jednak momencie, w tej krótkiej chwili, gdy ich spojrzenia się splotły, a w czekoladowej głębi ujrzała nieme pytanie, znała już na nie odpowiedź. Był równie onieśmielony, co ona sama, lecz czuła, że i on pragnie słodszego kontaktu. Do niej jednak należał ten krok. To ona musiała dać mu pozwolenie, ona musiała zdecydować, ponieważ Jack nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, by ją wykorzystać, albo zaszkodzić jej karierze.

Kochała go. Od dawna to wiedziała. Nietrudno było zakochać się w kimś takim jak on. Ujął ją nie tylko swoją prezencją, ale przede wszystkim charakterem. Był wszystkim, czego pragnęła w mężczyźnie, ale aż do tej chwili nie przypuszczała, że on myśli o niej podobnie. Jego oczy jednak nie kłamały. Po raz pierwszy tak obnażył przed nią serce, nie wycofał się i Sue poczuła motylki w brzuchu.

- _Wszystko zależy od ciebie…_- zdawało się mówić to czekoladowe spojrzenie i wiedziała, że to prawda. Nadeszła chwila, by zdecydować, czego chce od życia, kogo chce i nie była to skomplikowana decyzja.

Bez słowa i nieśmiało wyszła mu naprzeciw, kładąc mu obie ręce na piersiach i muskając swoimi wargami jego wargi. Odpowiedział natychmiast, z jękiem przyciągając ją bliżej, lecz nie pogłębił pocałunku, dopóki ona sama nie rozchyliła ust, dając mu lepszy dostęp, a gdy ich języki się spotkały, raz na zawsze zrujnowała go dla innych kobiet. Był jej, sercem, duszą i ciałem. Tylko jej…

Nie całowali się długo. W końcu musieli też oddychać, choć to przyszło im z niejakim trudem po słodkiej pieszczocie. Oboje byli przy tym zarumienieni po uszy, ale o dziwo żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, by znów przed tym uciekać. To, jakby nareszcie dostali skrzydeł, uwolnieni od własnych lęków. Już nie bali się okazywać sobie uczucie, bo ten jeden pocałunek powiedział im to, co pragnęli wiedzieć- że nawzajem siebie chcą.

- Jestem przy tobie…- powiedział miękko.- Zawsze będę, Sue. Nieważne, co powiedziała Claire. Zrobię wszystko, by Uma została z tobą, z nami…- szepnął nieśmiało.

- Z nami?- zapytała cicho.- Jesteśmy MY?- dodała niepewnie.

- Bardzo bym tego chciał…- przytaknął.-… bo widzisz, ty i ona jesteście całym moim światem, Sue.- wyznał wreszcie i patrzył, jak w jej oczach pojawia się blask. Warto było się wreszcie przełamać, nawet jeśli tylko po to, by ujrzeć to światło w jej źrenicach.

- Jack…- wyszeptała zaskoczona, ale szczęśliwa. Od dawna śniła o takim wyznaniu, ale nie śmiała marzyć, by mogła ujrzeć je naprawdę.

- Kocham ciebie i ją…- kontynuował, niesiony falą odwagi.- Tak bardzo, że aż boli na samą myśl, że nie ma was w moim życiu. Może nie powinienem ci tego mówić, Sue, bo pracujemy razem, ale już nie mogę milczeć. Nie potrafię. Potrzebuję was obu, ciebie i Umy, żeby czuć, że żyję. Tylko z wami jestem kompletny. Poruszę niebo i ziemię, zrobię wszystko…- mówił.- Chcę być z wami, z tobą i z nią, kochać was i chronić. Chcę, żebyśmy byli rodziną, Sue.- dokończył wreszcie i blondynka osłupiała.

- Jack, czy ty właśnie…?

- Tylko, jeśli mnie zechcesz.- przyznał zarumieniony.- Ja wiem, że to zbyt szybko dla ciebie…

- Nie! Nie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.

- Czy to znaczy…?- szepnął z nadzieją, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

- Tak! Mój Boże, tak!- krzyknęła przez łzy radości i rozpłynęła się w jego ramionach.- Tak cię kocham!- szeptała między pocałunkami.

- A ja ciebie… Chcę być dla niej tatą…

- A ja mamą.

- Razem!

- Razem!- powiedzieli unisono.

- Będziemy o nią walczyć, Sue. Cała reszta się ułoży dopóki jesteśmy razem.- powiedział.- Poza tym, jeśli się pobierzemy, przeszkody, o których mówiłaś, znikną.

- Ale to przedłuży…

- Nie, kochanie!- przerwał jej tok myślenia.- Nie, jeśli zrobimy to jeszcze dziś.

- Chcesz się pobrać… jeszcze dziś?- spytała zdumiona.

- Tak. To możliwe w Wirginii. Wystarczą nasze dowody osobiste, metryki i opłata. Moglibyśmy zaraz pojechać do Arlington, pobrać się przed sędzią pokoju, a potem poprawić wniosek o adopcję i dopiero złożyć go w sekretariacie sądu. Jako małżeństwo, mielibyśmy większe szanse, Sue.- wyjaśnił.

- A co z naszą pracą? Wyrzucą nas, jak to się wyda.- powiedziała, zachowując resztki rozsądku. Chciała tego ślubu! Bardzo go chciała, ale nie mogła zmuszać ukochanego, by ryzykował swoją karierą.

- Ty i Uma jesteście dla nie najważniejsze. Praca, to tylko praca, nawet jeśli ekscytująca. Jeśli trzeba wybierać, zawsze wybiorę ciebie, nas, ponad wszystko inne, Sue!- stwierdził zdecydowanie.- Powiedz tylko, czy chcesz, byśmy byli rodziną…

- Bardziej, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić!- wyznała.

- A więc, zróbmy to, Sue. Pobierzmy się i razem adoptujmy małą.- zaproponował, patrząc na nią z uczuciem.

- Tylko dowody, metryki i opłata?- upewniła się jeszcze.

- Tylko.- wyszczerzył się.

- A więc, ożeń się ze mną, Jack.- odparła.

- Z rozkoszą…

TBC

* * *

**_IIIIIIIiiiiiii? :-P_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**Stęsknione za kolejnym kawałkiem? Oto i on!_

* * *

18.

Stojąc z nim przed sędzią pokoju, uśmiechała się podświadomie. To nic, że nie miała na sobie wymarzonej sukni ślubnej, a zwyczajną garsonkę. To nic, że w dłoniach nie trzymała pięknego bukietu, a jedną czerwoną różę, którą kupił jej od przydrożnego kwiaciarza. To nic, że na jej palcu nie lśnił efektowny brylant zaręczynowego pierścionka. Prosta obrączka, którą właśnie wsuwał jej na dłoń, przysięgając jej wieczną miłość i oddanie, zrekompensowała jej wszystko, czego teraz powinno jej brakować. Nie było tu ich rodziców, ani przyjaciół, nie było wesela, tortu, muzyki, a jednak jedyne, czego żałowała to, że Uma nie mogła być teraz z nimi. W tym momencie, w tej krótkiej chwili, gdy i ona wsunęła mu złote kółeczko na serdeczny palec i wyszeptała słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej, łącząc się z nim na dobre i na złe, wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie.

Wyszła za niego. Wyszła za Jacka Hudsona i choć ich ślub daleki było od dawnych, dziewczęcych fantazji, to i tak był najpiękniejszym momentem jej życia, bo mężczyzna, który za chwilę miał ją pocałować, mężczyzna, którego kochała całą sobą, został jej mężem.

Kiedy sędzia ogłosił ich mężem i żoną, spojrzała w oczy Jacka i aż nogi się pod nią ugięły. Nikt, nigdy nie patrzył na nią z tak wielkim uczuciem, z taką miłością. Nagle ogarnęło ją cudowne ciepło i wypełniło całe jej jestestwo, a kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły, poczuła się jak w niebie.

- Kocham cię, pani Hudson.- wyszeptał, gdy przerwali pocałunek.

- A ja ciebie, panie Hudson.- zapewniła równie gorąco.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę!

- To rzeczywistość, kochanie. Ty i ja. My. Razem, aż po skończenie świata.- powiedział.

- I nasza córka, jeśli Bóg pozwoli.- dodała blondynka.

- I nasza córka.- przytaknął, uśmiechając się promiennie, po czym raz jeszcze ją pocałował.

Subtelne kaszlnięcie urzędnika przypomniało mu, że nie są tam sami i zarumieniony agent oderwał się od żony, spoglądając z zakłopotaniem na sędziego.

Ów, choć rozbawiony, wykazał się wyrozumiałością, mówiąc, że i on był kiedyś na ich miejscu. Należało jednakże dokończyć formalności, więc wskazał obojgu stolik, na którym mieli dokonać podpisania aktu ślubu.

Nie zwlekali. Im wcześniej zrobią co trzeba, tym szybciej będą mogli skupić się na innych sprawach, a było tego sporo…

Z certyfikatem potwierdzającym ich nowy status i po wymianie jeszcze jednego pocałunku, już bez dalszej zwłoki opuścili małą kapliczkę, w której brali ślub, by w niemal ekspresowym tempie udać się do sądu, gdzie pobrali nowe formularze niezbędne do wniesienia o adopcję i popędzili do mieszkania Jacka, by na nowo sformłuować wniosek o opiekę nad Umą. Tym razem mieli się o to starać już jako para i oboje czuli uścisk w dołkach. Teoretycznie już byli rodziną, ale wiedzieli, że staną się nią w pełni tylko, kiedy w oczach prawa ich mały aniołek otrzyma ich nazwisko.

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy nareszcie wszystko mieli gotowe, i kiedy w sekretariacie sądu złożyli komplet dokumentów, z poświadczoną notarialnie kopią ich aktu małżeństwa włącznie.

Teraz mogli już tylko czekać.

Gdy ponownie znaleźli się w apartamencie Sue, oboje ogarnęła nieśmiałość. To prawda, że byli mężem i żoną, ale lata skrywanych uczuć sprawiły, że na samą myśl o skonsumowaniu ich związku oboje drżeli.

To nie tak, że się nie pragnęli. Wprost przeciwnie. Każda komórka w ich ciałach aż krzyczała z pożądania. W końcu oboje byli młodzi, atrakcyjni i bardzo zakochani. Ich problem polegał na tym, że żadne nie miało odwagi zrobić tego pierwszego kroku w obawie, by się wzajemnie nie rozczarować. Zwłaszcza Sue była nerwowa, ponieważ dla niej to miał być pierwszy raz…

Trzydziestojednoletnia dziewica? Ktoś mógłby to uznać za niemożliwe w tych czasach, ale taka była prawda. Sue nie była jak inne kobiety. Została wychowana w dość konserwatywny sposób, a na dodatek była silnie wierząca i jako młoda dziewczyna przysięgła sobie oraz Bogu, że swoją niewinność odda tylko swojemu mężowi, że będzie on jej pierwszym i jedynym kochankiem. Dochowała tego przyrzeczenia i była z tego dumna. Bała się jednak, że jej brak doświadczenia w TYCH sprawach obniży jej „wartość" w oczach ukochanego.

Nie mogła być dalsza od prawdy. Jack wiedział o jej przekonaniach nie od dziś i podejrzewał, że nadal pozostała nietknięta, na co wskazywałby chociaż głęboki szkarłat na jej policzkach, kiedy nerwowo przebiegała wzrokiem pomiędzy nim, a drzwiami do jej sypialni. Czuł się zaszczycony i wzruszony, że będzie jej pierwszym, ale czuł też presję. Z nich dwojga, to on miał już styczność z seksem (czego żałował w dwójnasób, bo nie mógł już zmienić tego faktu, ani podarować jej swojej własnej czystości, jak ona miała zrobić to teraz), to on miał być jej nauczycielem, on miał ją poprowadzić i sprawić, by moment, gdy stawała się kobietą, był dla niej nie tylko jak najmniej bolesny, ale też jak najbardziej przyjemny i niezapomniany.

Do licha! Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej ekscytacji i takiej nerwowości jednocześnie!

Gdy nieśmiało zaproponowała mu pizzę, omal się nie roześmiał. Wiedział jednak, że dzięki temu napięcie między nimi zmaleje i że się zrelaksują. Przytaknął więc i patrzył, jak z gracją syreny wyjęła z lodówki przygotowaną wcześniej porcję, która miała im służyć za kolację, po czym umieściła ją w rozgrzanym szybko piekarniku. Gdy zaproponował pomoc, poprosiła, by otworzył butelkę białego wina, którą również wyjęła z lodówki. Zrobił to i napełnił dwa kieliszki, jakie namierzył w jednej z szafek kuchennych oraz wyjął talerze, które postawił na kuchennym blacie. Przez cały ten czas nie padło między nimi już ani jedno słowo, lecz kradzione sobie spojrzenia były bardziej wymowne niż jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Kiedy pizza doszła, Sue z wprawą pokroiła ją na części i zaniosła do salonu, gdzie Jack już rozstawił naczynia oraz wino, po czym przycupnęła obok niego na kanapie. Każde z nich poczęstowało się kawałkiem, a potem oboje sięgnęli po kieliszki i upili ociupinę złocistego płynu.

Kto wie? Może to alkohol sprawił, że z biegiem czasu siedzieli coraz bliżej siebie? W sumie, jakie to miało znaczenie? Najważniejsze, że zanim pizza na dobre zniknęła, a butelka została opróżniona, zbliżyli się tak bardzo, że wystarczyło odwrócić głowę i…

Zrobili to niemal jednocześnie. Spojrzeli na siebie i dawna nerwowość zniknęła, zastąpiona dojmującym pragnieniem. Tym razem żadne się nie zawahało. Spotkali się w połowie drogi i od tej chwili kolacja została zapomniana. Potem już poszło naturalnie. Pieszczoty stały się gorętsze, odważniejsze i nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim para zdecydowała się przenieść do sypialni. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Hudson wstał wraz z oplecioną wokół jego bioder ukochaną i skierował się do jej alkowy, gubiąc po drodze swoje i jej ubrania, a kiedy wreszcie kładł ją na łóżku, szepcząc słowa miłości, po raz kolejny przysiągł sobie, że uczyni ją szczęśliwą tak jak ona uszczęśliwiła jego.

Tego wieczora, stali się jednym w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie wiedzieli, co przyniesie jutro, ale mając siebie nawzajem, byli gotowi stawić czoła przyszłości, bo razem byli silni i nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać. Tymczasem teraz, nim staną wspólnie przeciw światu, była chwila dla nich, moment, gdy czynem pokażą sobie, jak bardzo się kochają. Tak więc pokazali. Wiele razy… A kiedy oni konsumowali swoją miłość, Levi delektował się apetyczną kolacją, którą tak beztrosko porzucili. W końcu i jemu coś się należało od życia, czyż nie?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Dla moich wiernych Czytelniczek: _**Zoja, Aisha, Perfectly, 71cottes**_. Jesteście Wspaniałe i dziekuję za to, że przy mnie trwacie!_

_P.S. Umówcie spotkania z dentystami, bo będzie słodko! lol_

* * *

19.

Jakkolwiek sen w jego ramionach był cudownym doświadczeniem (jednym z wielu tego wieczora), to Sue wiedziała, że musi wstawać. Tara zajmowała się co prawda Umą, ale nie umawiały się, że mała będzie u niej spać, zwłaszcza, że dziewczynka nie lubiła nocować poza domem, nadal jeszcze czując strach przed ponownym porzuceniem. Dobrze chociaż, że nie miała oporu przed odwiedzinami u przyjaciół. To dawało nowej pani Hudson nadzieję na to, że jej córka (no, może jeszcze nieoficjalnie, ale prawie) nareszcie zaczyna się otwierać.

Próbując ostrożnie wyswobodzić się z uścisku śpiącego męża, blondynka usiadła, automatycznie podciągając prześcieradło, by osłonić swoją nagość. Na samo wspomnienie o jego ognistym spojrzeniu, o pocałunkach i pieszczotach, zaczerwieniła się od dekoltu po czubek głowy. Żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie widział jej w stroju Ewy. Jack był pierwszym (_I będzie jedynym!_- przysięgła sobie) i najwyraźniej podobało mu się to, co oglądał. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Sue wyzbyła się wrodzonego zakłopotania i nieśmiałości. Nigdy, nawet po kąpieli nie oglądała siebie nagiej, tylko ubierała się najszybciej jak mogła.

Taka już po prostu była.

Sięgnęła po szlafroczek wiszący na krześle obok, ale zanim zdążyła go założyć, zanim jej nogi dotknęły podłogi, ramię Jacka oplotło ją w pasie i pociągnęło z powrotem na materac, a jego usta zstąpiły na jej wargi w pocałunku, który zwinąłby jej skarpetki, gdyby takowe na sobie miała…

- Hej…- szepnął, spoglądając na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

- Hej…- odparła tak samo, nie przestając się czerwienić, zwłaszcza, że jego dłonie rozpoczęły zmysłową wędrówkę po jej ciele.

- Można wiedzieć, gdzie się pani przed chwilą wybierała, pani Hudson?- zapytał z iskierką w oku.

- Ummm… Wziąć prysznic?- odparła onieśmielona.

- Po co? Za chwilę znów będziesz spocona.- powiedział psotnie i z pożądaniem jednocześnie.- Poza tym, lubię twój zapach, nasz zapach…- dodał, przypominając jej okoliczności, w jakich stworzyli „ich" zapach. Na samą myśl o tym zadrżała. Mimo to jednak musiała wziąć się w karby. W końcu przyjemność przyjemnością, ale była również mamą i miała obowiązki względem swego dziecka.

Oczywiście jej opór stopniał zaraz, jak tylko brunet zaczął dokonywać odważniejszych eksploracji i pomyślała:

- _A co tam! Pięć minut nie zrobi nam różnicy!_

Zajęło im to, co prawda, trochę więcej niż pięć minut, ale żadne z nich nie narzekało! Tym nie mniej, zanim analityczka przekonała męża, że naprawdę pora wstać, wziąć prysznic, ubrać się i odebrać ich córkę, byli spóźnieni o jakąś godzinę.

Jacka korciło, by włączyć syrenę w drodze do Tary, lecz Sue przypomniała mu o zasadach biura, śmiejąc się w duchu, że czasem jej druga połowa zachowuje się jak mały chłopczyk. Kochała jednak tę jego chłopięcość, na co dzień skrywaną pod maską profesjonalizmu. Kochała w nim wszystko.

Nadal jeszcze nie wierzyła, że jest jego żoną, że ona i Jack należą do siebie duszą, i ciałem. Podświadomie dotykając obrączki na swoim palcu, siłą powstrzymywała się przed tym, by się nie uszczypnąć. To było jak sen, a jeśli tak, to nigdy nie chciała się obudzić.

Sparky chyba myślał tak samo, bo gdy stanęli na czerwonym, odwrócił się ku niej i posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że aż osłabły jej kolana, a potem sięgnął po jej dłoń, tę samą, która dzierżyła obrączkę i pocałował to święte dla siebie miejsce, śląc przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż pleców żony.

- _Moja żona…_- czule westchnął w duszy.

Gdyby jeszcze dziś rano ktoś mu powiedział, że on i Sue staną razem na ślubnym kobiercu, uznałby tego kogoś za fantastę, albo wariata, bo przecież Jack nie tylko (na razie) nie planował oświadczyn, ale nawet jeszcze nie zebrał się, by powiedzieć, że ją kocha. Tymczasem wystarczył moment, a sprawy potoczyły się tak szybko, że nawet się nie obejrzał, a już był mężczyzną żonatym i, do diaska, nie zmieniłby tego za żadne skarby świata!

Ich „noc poślubna" była najcudowniejszą w jego życiu, choć trwała zaledwie kilka godzin. Kiedy jednak był z Sue, kochał się z nią, było mu lepiej niż z każdą poprzednią partnerką, a wszystko dlatego, że nie był to tylko seks. Może to zabrzmi banalnie, lecz kiedy się z nią zjednoczył, to było to zjednoczenie nie tylko ciał, ale i dusz. Stali się prawdziwie jednym.

Pal licho FBI i jej zasady. Dla tej miłości, dla tego małżeństwa i ich małej rodziny, był gotów na wszystko, bo nareszcie spełniło się jego największe marzenie, on był spełniony.

- Heh…- uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy znów mknęli ulicami Waszyngtonu.

- Co?- spytała zaciekawiona reakcją blondynka.

- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że gdy Uma następnym razem nazwie mnie tatą, to już będzie oficjalne!- odparł zadowolony.- Ja naprawdę jestem jej tatą!

- Tak.- powiedziała Sue.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że sąd nie będzie robić trudności i odda nam ją na stałe. Chcę, by nosiła nasze nazwisko, Jack.

- I ja tego chcę, kochanie!- zapewnił gorąco, po czym dodał:- Lubię, gdy mówisz „nasze".

- A ja lubię to mówić. Nie sądziłam, że będę miała okazję, ale skoro już jesteśmy parą, nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować.

- Pani Hudson…- rzucił powoli.

- Tak, panie Hudson?

- Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię kocham?- spytał z uczuciem.

- Kilka razy, ale nie krępuj się i powtarzaj dalej. Przyjemnie jest to oglądać.- stwierdziła z uśmiechem.- Poza tym, ja ciebie też kocham, Jack. Zawsze kochałam i zawsze będę.- dodała.

- Nawet jak będę stary i łysy?- zapytał przekornie.

- Nawet wtedy!- potwierdziła, chichocząc lekko.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, kochanie.- wyszczerzył się.- Ze swojej strony pragnę dodać, że będę cię wielbił nawet, gdy będziesz gruba jak wieloryb nosząc nasze dzieci, a potem zmarszczona jak rodzynka, gdy już się zestarzejemy razem, bo co tu dużo mówić, w moich oczach jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą świata i tak już pozostanie!

Gdy usłyszała słowo „dzieci", jej serce zabiło szybciej i potem już nie bardzo kontaktowała, co powiedział dalej. Wszystko dlatego, że prawdę powiedziawszy, nie rozmawiali jeszcze o posiadaniu większej ich ilości, nie, jeśli liczyć tę ogólnikową rozmowę przed domem Betty Vanderwilen. Wtedy zażartowała, że widzi go szczęśliwego w takim właśnie domu, z żoną, kilkorgiem dzieci i psem. Były to jednak tylko żarty, nawet jeśli w głębi duszy pragnęła być tą kobietą i matką jego potomstwa. Teraz jednak temat powrócił i to Jack go zainicjował. Czy mówił poważnie? Chciał mieć z nią jeszcze inne dzieci poza Umą?

- Naprawdę chcesz mieć ze mną dziecko, Jack?- spytała cicho, niepewnie.

Znów mieli czerwone, więc skorzystał z okazji i znowu spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nawet kilkoro, ale tylko, jeśli ty tego zechcesz, Sue.- odparł poważnie.- W końcu, to nie ja przez kolejnych dziewięć miesięcy miałbym je nosić pod sercem, cierpieć na poranne mdłości, opuchnięte stopy i co tam jeszcze. Zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę, ale jeśli uważasz, że Uma nam starczy, to niech tak będzie.- powiedział i Sue się wzruszyła.

- Jack…

- Tak?

- Ja zdecydowanie chcę mieć z tobą więcej dzieci.- poinformowała go uszczęśliwiona.- Poza tym, nie jest powiedziane, że już nie zaszłam w ciążę. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie bardzo się zabezpieczyliśmy…- wymamrotała, znowu czerwieniąc się niczym piwonia na wspomnienie ich…

Takie były fakty. Żadne z nich nie planowało tego, co się wydarzyło i szczerze mówiąc, Sparky nie miał przy sobie żadnego zabezpieczenia (od dawna nie miał powodu, by takowe posiadać). Nie pomyślał też, by kupić je w drodze powrotnej, choć może dla niektórych wydałoby się to skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnym. Wiedział jednak, że jest czysty, bo regularnie się badał dla świętego spokoju, a i co do ukochanej był pewien, co zresztą potwierdził ich pierwszy raz.

- Myślisz?- zapytał z entuzjazmem.- I nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy mieli to małe w tak wczesnej fazie naszego małżeństwa?

- Bynajmniej, Jack.- odpowiedziała.- Żadne z nas nie młodnieje.- przypomniała.- Im wcześniej postaramy się o dzieci, tym lepiej. Poza tym, to Bóg decyduje. Jeśli zaszłam w ciążę, kim jestem, by negować jego wyroki?

- W taki razie mam nadzieję, że nasze maleństwo już tutaj jest, a nawet jeśli jeszcze nie, to nad nim popracujemy!- mrugnął dwuznacznie, pogłębiając jej rumieńce.

- Jack Hudson! Tobie tylko jedno w głowie!- zawołała „zgorszona".

- Dziwisz mi się, skarbie?- powiedział.- Mam piękną, seksowną żonę, za którą szaleję. To chyba normalne, że chcę jej pokazać, jak bardzo…- dodał, sugestywnie dotykając jej obnażonego kolana.

- Tylko jak długo nie zamierzasz tego robić, prowadząc samochód.- przypomniała, kładąc jego dłoń na kierownicy.- Chcę w jednym kawałku odebrać nasze dziecko od Tary, panie Hudson.

Jack westchnął dramatycznie.

- Jak sobie życzysz, najdroższa.- powiedział z przekąsem. W duchu jednak śmiał się jak opętany.

O tak! Bycie żonkosiem zdecydowanie miało swoje plusy, a to dopiero początek!

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Tym razem nieco krócej, ale jakże wymownie (mam nadzieję)! ;-)_

* * *

20.

- Mamusia! Tatuś!- zawołała Uma, jak tylko Jack i Sue przekroczyli próg mieszkanka Tary.

Dziewczynka wyrwała się łaskoczącemu ją Bobby'emu i pędem ruszyła ku rodzicom, nie patrząc na nic i na nikogo więcej. Cała jej uwaga skupiła się na rodzicach, a wszystko dlatego, że mimo iż Tara oraz Bobby byli zabawni i mili, ona tęskniła za ludźmi, którzy dali jej nowe, lepsze życie i miłość, jakiej dotąd nie doświadczyła.

- Cześć, księżniczko!- wyszczerzył się Hudson, jak tylko mała wskoczyła w jego ramiona i wycisnęła mu na policzku mokrego całusa, takiego samego, jakiego chwilę temu ofiarowała jego pięknej żonie.- Dobrze się bawiłaś z ciocią Tarą?- zapytał łagodnie.

- Uhu!- dziewczynka entuzjastycznie potrząsnęła głową.- A potem przyszed wujek Bobby i były lody!- dorzuciła radośnie.

- „Przyszedł", kochanie.- sprostował delikatnie Jack.- Mówi się „przyszedł.- dodał i z zaciekawieniem zerknął na nieco zmieszanego Australijczyka.- No hej, Crash!- mrugnął szelmowsko.- Nie przypuszczałem, że cię tu spotkam. Nie wyglądasz mi na amatora piżamowych party!

- Ummm… Heja, Spark.- wymamrotał agent Manning.- Tak się złożyło, że byłem w okolicy i pomyślałem, że odwiedzę obie sheile.

- W okolicy, powiadasz?- kontynuował przewrotnie brunet.- A co cię tu przyniosło, skoro mieszkasz po drugiej stronie miasta?

- Eee… Wyprzedaż!- odparł szybko Bobby, natchniony gazetką miejscowego marketu, leżącą na stoliku do kawy.

- Wyprzedaż? A czego, jeśli można wiedzieć?- wtrąciła się psotnie Sue.- Może sama bym skorzystała?- dodała.

- Yyyy…- zaciął się Australijczyk. Normalnie podałby pierwszy z brzegu produkt okupujący front gazetki, ale pechowo dla niego, były to artykuły „kobiece", więc…- A takich tam, różnych!- machnął nonszalancko ręką.- Właściwie, nie mieli nic konkretnego.

- Czyli nic nie kupiłeś?- zachichotał Jack, który również dostrzegł kolorowy kawałek celulozy, rezydujący na stercie czasopism.

- A… tak jakoś wyszło.- odpowiedział wyższy z agentów, a Uma zaprotestowała głośno:

- Nie, nie! Wujek przyniósł lody i kwiatki dla cioci Tary!- ogłosiła dziewczynka i para natychmiast pokryła się szkarłatem.

- Naprawdę?- wyszczerzy się Hudson.- Bardzo interesujące!- mrugnął, a Sue zachichotała.- A jakie to były kwiatki, skarbie?- zapytał córkę.

- Takie same, jak ty kupiłeś mamusi, tatusiu.- odparła i tym razem to Jack poczuł gorąco na policzkach, a jego żona odkaszlnęła niezgrabnie, próbując zatuszować własne zażenowanie.

Na to tylko czekał Bobby. Wykorzystując chwilę zakłopotania, prędko przystąpił do ataku, no bo w końcu nie mógł pozwolić, by towarzystwo bawiło się tylko jego kosztem, czyż nie?

- Uma, kluseczko…- zwrócił się do dziewczynki.- A… tatuś często kupuje mamusi kwiatki?- spytał chytrze.

Zanim mała zdołała odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrąciła się Sue:

- Ummm… Wybaczcie, ale musimy już iść. I tak zbyt długo korzystałam z twojej uprzejmości, Tara. Nie chcę jej nadużywać.- powiedziała blondynka.

- Żadem problem!- zapewniła agentka Williams.- Świetnie się bawiliśmy, prawda Uma?

- Uhuh!- przytaknęła blondyneczka.- Było fajowo!- dorzuciła z zadowoleniem.

- Fajowo?- Jack uniósł wysoko brew i spojrzał na przyjaciela.- Czego ty uczysz moje dziecko, Crash?- zapytał, zanim ugryzł się w język.

Tym razem to brwi Bobby'ego dotknęły niemal linii jego włosów, a Tara, choć równie zdumiona, roześmiała się cicho z rozbawieniem.

- **Twoje **dziecko?- padło z ust Australijczyka, który miał psotne iskierki w oczach.

- Eeee… znaczy…

- Sparky, bracie… Czy ty chcesz nam coś zakomunikować?- dorzucił, patrząc wymownie na całą trójkę. Tippy u jego boku również dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze:

- Sue? Czy my o czymś nie wiemy?- zapytała z humorem i obserwowała, jak partnerzy przełykają ciężko ślinę, usiłując opanować masywny atak rumieńców na swoich policzkach.

Kiedy nowożeńcy zrozumieli, że kiepsko im to idzie, wreszcie się poddali. Sue westchnęła głęboko, wzrokowo porozumiała się z mężem, co nie uszło uwadze ich przyjaciół, nieco zdezorientowanych tak jawnym dowodem bliskości obojga i skinęła głową.

- JESTEŚ PEWNA?- zamigał jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą nadal podtrzymywał córkę siedzącą na jego biodrze.

Nie zamierzali ujawniać swojego małżeństwa nikomu, dopóki po weekendzie nie rozmówią się z szefem, ale chyba nie mieli wyjścia.

- TAK.- padła odpowiedź i para sięgnęła do kieszeni, wsuwając na palce schowane tam wcześniej obrączki, po czym wzięła się za ręce, kierując swój wzrok na Tarę i Bobby'ego, zaintrygowanych dziwnym zachowaniem Hudsona i Thomas.

- Owszem, Crash, moje,** nasze** dziecko.- potwierdził wreszcie brunet.- Sue i ja wystąpiliśmy o adopcję Umy.

- No, wiemy.- odezwała się Tippy.- W końcu po to poszliście do sądu, żeby Sue mogła zaadoptować małą.

- Tara…- nieśmiało wtrąciła się nowa pani Hudson.- Ty nas nie zrozumiałaś. Co Jack chciał powiedzieć, to, że my oboje wystąpiliśmy o tę adopcję.

- Oboje?- zapytał skołowany Manning.- Chcecie dzielić się opieką? Myślicie, że sędzia się zgodzi? To dość nietypowe rozwiązanie…

- Nie to mieliśmy na myśli, Bobby.- zaprzeczyła.- My nie złożyliśmy dwóch równorzędnych wniosków, lecz jeden, jako para, jako… małżeństwo.- dokończyła wreszcie i patrzyła, jak szczęki Crasha oraz Tippy opadają z łoskotem na ziemię.

- Słucham?- jęknął Bobby.

- Eee… Niespodzianka?- rzucił Jack.

- Kurka wodna!- wymamrotała tylko Tara i aż sobie usiadła.

- Uważaj na język, młoda damo. Tu są dzieci!- upomniał ją rozbawiony reakcją Hudson.

- Nie ujęłabym tego lepiej, kochanie.- uśmiechnęła się Sue i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Jasny gwint!- mruknął Australijczyk i dołączył do swojej sekretnej dziewczyny. W tej sytuacji romans jego i Tary przypominał spacerek po parku. W końcu, jeśli ich przyłapią, grozi im co najwyżej upomnienie z transferem. Za takie rewelacje, jak te przed chwilą zasłyszane, Sparky i Sue mogą wylecieć z roboty.

- A niech mnie kangur kopnie!

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem i żyvczę miłego czytania!_

* * *

21.

Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez toastu, ponieważ Bobby orzekł, iż taka okazja wymaga przynajmniej minimum świętowania. Wziął więc sprawy w swoje ręce…

- Wy tutaj sobie chwilkę poczekajcie, a ja podskoczę do spożywczego!- powiedział, stanowczo sadzając nowożeńców na kanapie swojej dziewczyny, a ich córeczce posyłając psotne mrugnięcie, które wywołało w niej falę słodkiego chichotu.

Tara, choć nadal w niejakim szoku, natychmiast ruszyła do kuchni po małe przekąski, no i oczywiście kieliszki, bez których nie obszedłby się toast, a które wkrótce wypełnił złoty, o dziwo świetnej jakości (co rzadko zdarza się Crashowi), szampan. Rezolutny agent Manning zdołał również skądś wytrzasnąć mały tort ozdobiony plastikową młodą parą- nieco tandetną, ale zawsze…

- Za Sparka i Sue!- wyszczerzył się, gdy dorośli wznieśli kieliszki z alkoholem, a mała Uma z sokiem jabłkowym.- Obyście żyli długo i szczęśliwie i mieli jeszcze więcej małych iskierek!- rzucił szelmowsko, sprawiając, iż para zaczerwieniła się z zakłopotania.

- Za was!- przyłączyła się Tippy.

- Dziękujemy.- jednocześnie odparli małżonkowie, spełniając toast.

- Hej, a gdzie buzi?!- zawołał Bobby.- Czyż to nie tradycja, że mąż całuje żonkę po szampanie?

- Tak, tak!- poparła go Tara.- Mazel Tov!- mrugnęła równie psotnie, zachęcając przyjaciół do czynu.

Tak swoją drogą, zawsze chciała to powiedzieć, ale nie miała do kogo, bo nie znała zbyt wielu Żydów, a już na pewno nie bywała na ich weselach. Tym nie mniej, powiedzonko jej się podobało i po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Chcieli, czy też nie (raczej tak), młodzi „ugięli się pod presją" przyjaciół i ku ich uciesze wymienili krótki, lecz bynajmniej nie mniej słodki pocałunek.

- Woohoo!- wyszczerzył się Crash.- Tak, to ja rozumiem!- dorzucił, a po chwili zastanowienia dodał jeszcze:- Na kulawego dingo… D. wisi mi pięćdziesiątaka!- zawołał entuzjastycznie.

- Słucham?- Jack uniósł wysoko brew.- Mam rozumieć, że się o nas zakładałeś, Bobby?

- A kto nie?!- odparł bez żenady Australijczyk.- Spark, mój przyjacielu… Ty i twoja druga połowa jesteście obiektem hazardu, odkąd pierwszy raz przyprowadziłeś ją do naszego biura. Miło wiedzieć, że nareszcie coś wygrałem z tego biznesu!- dodał zadowolony z siebie.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nasi przyjaciele zarabiają na naszym związku.- z lekkim sarkazmem zauważył Hudson.- Możesz się jednak zrehabilitować…- dodał tajemniczo i Bobby przełknął ślinę.

- Taaa? A niby co masz na myśli?- spytał podejrzliwie.

- A, nic takiego!- machnął ręką Jack.- Tylko owe pięćdziesiąt dolarów stanowiłoby ładny prezent ślubny dla nas, nie uważasz, kochanie?- zapytał przekornie rozbawioną Sue.

- Masz rację, skarbie!- odparła natychmiast nowa pani Hudson.- Dokładnie tyle przydałoby się nam na ten cudowny żyrandol, który widziałam niedawno w Ikei. Byłby idealny do salonu!- powiedziała z rozmarzeniem, po czym dyskretnie rzuciła oczko z trudem tłumiącej śmiech Tarze.

- Ale, ale to moja wygrana!- jęknął Crash, lecz gdy jego dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem, westchnął i poddał się z ciężkim sercem.- No dobra! Niech wam będzie, choć uważam, że szampan i tort powinny być wystarczające same w sobie. Niektórzy jednak najwyraźniej są tu pazerni!- prychnął, wywołując ogólne rozbawienie.

- Nie narzekaj, Bobby.- powiedział brunet.- Ja cię znam, to nie był twój jedyny zakład. Być może jeszcze coś ci się trafi!- stwierdził przekornie.

Mina Manninga była tak komiczna (no bo oczywiście Hudson trafił bez pudła, jak na dobrego snajpera przystało), że wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Grupa spędziła ze sobą kolejną godzinę, delektując się jedzeniem, żartując i rozmawiając o przyszłych planach. Nie mówiono tylko o adopcji, by nie robić Umie płonnych nadziei w razie, gdyby odmówiono Hudsonom praw opiekuńczych do małej. Lepiej było z tym poczekać, aż wszystko będzie jasne.

Nowożeńcy wyszli dopiero, kiedy ich podopieczna zasnęła w ramionach Sue, szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Pojechali prosto do mieszkania, które blondynka dzieliła z Lucy i położyli córkę spać. Nie chcąc jej budzić, zdjęli jej tylko buciki, skarpetki i jeansy, zostawiając ją w koszulce, którą nosiła, obmyli jej buzię i rączki wilgotną ściereczką, po czym starannie otuliwszy ją kołderką, ucałowali na dobranoc, i ruszyli do sypialni Sue, **ich** sypialni.

Wiedzieli, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Małżeństwo oznaczało, że w pewnym momencie zamieszkają razem, w ich wspólnym domu, ale póki Lucy nie wróci z Atlanty i nie wyjaśni się sytuacja, Sue postanowiła na razie pozostać w apartamencie, a Jack miał się do niej wprowadzić. Było to lepsze wyjście niż przenosiny do jego mieszkania, ponieważ nie tylko było ono mniejsze, ale Uma nie miała tam jeszcze własnego kąta, a potrzebowała poczucia stabilizacji i przynależności. Póki więc co, Sparky miał rezydować w panieńskim domu swojej ukochanej żony. Zresztą, nie narzekał! Jego dom był tam, gdzie ona i gdzie było ich dziecko.

Cała reszta nie miała znaczenia…

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Dziś rozdział nieco dłuższy niż ostatnio._

_Miłego czytania!_

_Asia_

* * *

22.

- Jack…

- Tak, kochanie?- zapytał, obracając się tak, że leżeli twarzą w twarz. Kiedy po długim wieczorze udali się wreszcie do sypialni, by nacieszyć się sobą i swoim nowym statusem, spędzili długie godziny raz za razem ucząc się siebie w najintymniejszy sposób. Niebiosa tylko wiedzą, od jak dawna i jak bardzo tego pragnął i teraz, gdy nareszcie miał prawo trzymać ją w ramionach, kochać ją, nadal jeszcze nie czuł się w pełni nasycony. Była mu potrzebna jak powietrze, jak woda, jak ziemia pod stopami. Była dla niego wszystkim i właśnie dlatego, zamiast spać z wyczerpania po ich miłosnym akcie, leżał z otwartymi oczyma, przytulając ją, chłonąc jej bliskość, ciesząc się nią.

- Myślę, że powinnam zrezygnować.- stwierdziła, patrząc na niego z uczuciem, podczas gdy jej dłoń leniwie gładziła jego nieskazitelnie gładki, doskonale uformowany tors.

Jeszcze wczoraj nie marzyła, by móc dotykać go w ten sposób. Mogła tylko wyobrażać sobie smak jego skóry, jej fakturę i zapach, prawdziwy zapach, aromat właściwy tylko mężczyźnie, z którym właśnie się kochało. Teraz była jego żoną, a on był jej mężem. Teraz miała do tego prawo, nawet jeśli FBI nie bardzo zgadzało się z tą opinią. Zdanie firmy jednak nie miało już dla niej większego znaczenia, bo choć niespodziewanie, otrzymała dar o wiele potężniejszy i piękniejszy, niż dobra praca: odnalazła miłość i rodzinę- swoją rodzinę…

- O czym ty mówisz, Sue?- zapytał niepewnie. Podejrzewał, co miała na myśli, ale prawdę mówiąc, jeśli właśnie to, o czym myślał, to ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie swoje zawodowe życie bez niej u jego boku. Z drugiej strony, jakby nie patrzeć, złamali reguły i bez reperkusji z pewnością się nie obejdzie, ale możliwa kara pozostawała na razie tylko w sferze teorii, tak więc jej nieoczekiwane stwierdzenie wybiło go nieco z równowagi. Była jednak i druga strona medalu…

- O pracy.- potwierdziła jego podejrzenia krótkim zdaniem.- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli złożę rezygnację. To jedyne logiczne wyjście.

- Ale, dlaczego?- wyrwało mu się.- Przecież ja mógłbym…

- Nie!- przerwała mu miękkim, ale zdecydowanym tonem.- Nie rozumiesz, Jack?- dodała.- Mi już nie zależy na karierze. Moje priorytety zmieniły się z chwilą, gdy Uma trafiła pod moją opiekę. W tamtym momencie zrozumiałam, czego brakowało w moim życiu. Owszem, dotąd byłam zadowolona, a nawet szczęśliwa na swój sposób, jednak nie byłam kompletna. Uma i ty to zmieniliście. Nie żałuję lat spędzonych w biurze i jestem dumna z tego, co osiągnęłam, lecz zrozumiałam, że to tylko część mnie, tego kim jestem, duża, lecz niewystarczająca. Wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew mojemu zajęciu, tak naprawdę jestem typową dziewczyną marzącą o dobrym mężu, domku z białym płotkiem, psie i kilkorgu dzieciach. Teraz mam to wszystko w zasięgu ręki i nie chcę zmarnować szansy, którą dał mi Bóg. Chcę być dobrą, troskliwą żoną oraz mamą nie tylko dla Umy, ale też innych aniołków, jeśli będziemy je mieli i nie osiągnę tego biegając po ulicach, czy zarywając noce w biurze, gdy będziemy pracować nad kolejną sprawą. Nasze dzieci i ty, zasługujecie na więcej, i szczerze mówiąc, ja także. Chcę patrzeć jak rosną, jak rozwijają się i dorastają, a w międzyczasie chcę być tutaj, dla ciebie, gdy zmęczony harówką będziesz wracał z pracy. Chcę witać cię w progu pocałunkiem i pytać „jak twój dzień, kochanie?". Chcę podawać ci zawsze świeżą, nie odgrzewaną, czy kupną kolację i przy posiłku dzielić z tobą wszystkie radości, i smutki naszej rodziny, a wieczorami robić ci masaż albo kąpiel, by rozluźnić twoje zastygłe mięśnie. A kiedy noc zapadnie i dzieci pójdą spać, chcę ci pokazać niespodziankę, jaką specjalnie dla ciebie kupiłam w sklepie z bielizną i patrzeć, jak twoje zmęczone wcześniej oczy odzyskują swój blask. Tego właśnie chcę, Jack…- wyszeptała zarumieniona.

Miał łzy w oczach gdy tego słuchał i, do licha, nie wstydził się ich wcale, a wcale! Jak mógłby, skoro jej wyznanie było tak piękne i pełne uczucia? Żadna inna kobieta przed nią nie sprawiła, że poczuł się w ten sposób. Żadna inna też nie była gotowa porzucić swojej kariery, swoich ambicji, dla rodziny, dla męża i dzieci, dla niego… Tymczasem ta istota, ten anioł wcielony, raz jeszcze udowodnił światu, że idylla jest możliwa, że perfekcja istnieje.

To nie tak, że Jack podświadomie pragnął zrobić z niej kurę domową, żonę rodem ze Stepford. Nic dalszego od prawdy! Był z niej dumny, dumny jak diabli, że pokazała tym wszystkim zarozumialcom, iż bycie innym nie oznacza, że nie można robić tego wszystkiego, co robią tak zwani „normalni", zdrowi ludzie. Sue udowodniła ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że osoba niepełnosprawna, jeśli tak zdeterminowana jak ona, może zmienić świat. On był świadkiem tego cudu i był tym zaszczycony. Tym nie mniej, skrycie marzył o takiej sielance, tyle tylko, że jego marzenie nie opierało się na obrazku żony, matki, sprzątaczki kucharki i kochanki w jednym. Nie, on marzył o prawdziwym partnerstwie, o tym, że ze swoją wybranką dzieli wszystko i to właśnie proponowała mu Sue. Ona nie chciała go zmieniać. Kochała go takim, jakim był, jest. Zakochała się w agencie federalnym, a na dodatek rozumiała jego pracę, ponieważ sama jej doświadczyła. Jak mógłby prosić o więcej, skoro ofiarowała mu wszystko, o czym śnił?

- Jesteś pewna, Sue?- spytał dla świętego spokoju. Chciał być pewien, że dobrze to przemyślała.- Mógłbym poprosić o transfer, albo przejść do palestry.- zaproponował.

- Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosiła, Jack.- powiedziała szybko.- Wiem, ile ta praca dla ciebie znaczy i jak dobry jesteś w tym, co robisz. Twoja kariera kwitnie, kochany, a co ważniejsze, twój talent sprawia, że ludziom na świecie żyje się lepiej, bezpieczniej. Kim jestem, by im to odbierać?- szepnęła.- Wiem, że to ryzykowne zajęcie, ale jest ono częścią ciebie, twoim wyborem, który szanuję i podziwiam, wiedząc, że mógłbyś bez problemu wieść egzystencję bogatego prawnika na Manhattanie. To jednak nie byłbyś ty, Jack.- dodała.- Pokochałam agenta, jestem partnerką i żoną agenta, żoną, która będzie cię wspierać ze wszystkich sił, na dobre i na złe. I kiedy ty będziesz po raz kolejny ratował świat, ja będę tu na ciebie czekać, byś, gdy będzie ciężko lub niebezpiecznie, miał powód, żeby wrócić do domu.

- Sue…- wyszeptał wzruszony.- Ty od dawna jesteś tym powodem, kochanie i nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię za to kocham.

- Więc mi pokaż, Jack. Pokaż.- wymruczała, przyciągając go bliżej.

Nie musiała prosić dwa razy…

TBC

* * *

**P.S.** _Czy wspomniałam, że serwuję dziś czysty fluff? ;-P_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Dla nienasyconej Patyś! :)_

* * *

23.

- Odejść? Chcesz zrezygnować, Thomas?- zapytał Ted Garrett, zastępca dyrektora FBI i bezpośredni przełożony ekipy, w której służyli Jack i Sue.

- Tak jest, sir. Najszybciej, jak to możliwe.- potwierdziła blondynka, gdy w poniedziałkowy poranek, wraz ze stojącym za jej plecami ukochanym, dostarczyła mu swoją rezygnację.

Długo rozmawiała o tym z mężem. Nie tylko tamtej nocy, lecz w ciągu całego weekendu i tylko utwierdziła się w swoim postanowieniu.

- Ale dlaczego?- zapytał zdumiony.- Przecież, o ile dobrze mi wiadomo, współpraca z resztą zespołu idzie ci świetnie, a i twoje indywidualne osiągnięcia są imponujące. Skąd więc ten pomysł?- dodał.

- Dziękuję, sir.- odparła w odpowiedzi na tę pochwałę.- To nie tak, że mam jakieś problemy z kimkolwiek, czy z samą pracą, Ted…- dorzuciła.- Wprost przeciwnie. Czas, który tu spędziłam, był jednym z najlepszych okresów mojego życia, a ludzie, z którymi pracuję, to nie tylko moi koledzy, ale też bliscy przyjaciele.- argumentowała.- Powody mojego odejścia mają charakter czysto osobisty, sir.- powiedziała spokojnie, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy.- Wiele się zmieniło w moim życiu w ostatnim czasie i te zmiany skłoniły mnie do przemyśleń. Przez ostatnie parę dni rozważałam dokładnie, co jest dla mnie najważniejsze i doszłam do wniosku, że nie jest to praca, choć bardzo ją lubię i cenię.- podkreśliła.- Wiesz zapewne, że ostatnimi czasy pod moją opieką znalazła się pewna dziewczynka. Uma jest jeszcze bardzo mała, ale już wiele przeszła…- kontynuowała, gdy ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przytaknął.- Potrzebuje stabilizacji i bliskości, poczucia bezpieczeństwa i miłości, a ja chcę jej to dać, i dlatego właśnie wniosłam o adopcję.

- Rozumiem, ale przecież możesz być jednocześnie matką i kobietą pracującą. Nie byłabyś pierwsza, Sue.- zauważył Garrett.

- Możliwe, ale sam wiesz, że to niebezpieczne zajęcie, Ted.- przypomniała delikatnie.-Wszystko tu się może zdarzyć i nie raz się już zdarzyło. Jeśli adoptuję Umę, nie zamierzam narażać jej na stres, na to, by za każdym razem, gdy wyjdę z domu, zastanawiała się, czy wrócę. Już straciła jedną matkę. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby straciła drugą.- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.

- To szlachetne z twojej strony, Sue, ale wspomniałaś, że jeszcze nie masz pewności, czy uda ci się na stałe zatrzymać dziewczynkę. Czy to aby nie przedwczesna decyzja?- pytał.

Naprawdę nie chciał stracić tak zdolnego analityka jak Thomas. Dzięki jej darowi, determinacji i niekonwencjonalnemu podejściu, skuteczność i rozwiązywalność zadań w jej ekipie znacznie wzrosła, a i grupa zyskała na jej pojawieniu się. Stan Eldridge opowiadał mu kiedyś, że zanim Sue dołączyła do jego zespołu, był to zlepek indywidualistów, którzy, co prawda, potrafili współpracować kiedy trzeba, ale daleko im było do ideału, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Lelanda. Thomas to zmieniła. Scaliła ich i przekształciła w doskonale naoliwioną maszynę, której trybiki współgrały ze sobą praktycznie bez słów. Jej przyjaźń to sprawiła, przyjaźń, którą zaszczepiła w całej reszcie. Teraz Ted obawiał się, że z jej odejściem zmieni się i zmaleje dynamika zespołu, a byłaby to wielka strata dla firmy. Dlatego właśnie próbował przekonać ją, by tego nie robiła.

Sue westchnęła, ale postanowiła bronić swoich racji.

- Sir, Ted...- zaczęła.- Niezależnie od tego, czy uda mi się adoptować Umę, czy też nie, nie zmienię zdania. Moja decyzja jest ostateczna, ponieważ tak, czy inaczej, chcę założyć rodzinę. Chcę zostać mamą i to pełnoetatową mamą, jeśli Bóg pozwoli. Chcę opiekować się moimi dziećmi i mężem…

- No, ale chyba najpierw musisz go mieć?- zauważył nieco rozbawiony dyrektor i w tym momencie róż na policzkach blondynki przybrał na sile.

- I tutaj właśnie wkraczam ja…- wtrącił się Jack, który dotąd cicho przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Sue prosiła go bowiem, by nie interweniował, dopóki nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Oboje zastanawiali się, czy uda im się na razie zatuszować swoje małżeństwo, by uniknąć kłopotów, ale wyglądało na to, że nie było wyjścia.

- Ty, Jack?- Ted uniósł brew.- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zamierzasz umawiać się z Thomas, jeśli odejdzie z Biura? A może wy już się spotykacie?- spytał podejrzliwie. Nie był tak ślepy, za jakiego niektórzy go mieli, ale nie przypuszczał, że…

Hudsonowie spojrzeli na siebie wymownie, raz jeszcze komunikując się wzrokiem, po czym brunet odpowiedział:

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, Ted, że Sue i ja od lat jesteśmy sobie bliscy, ale nigdy nie spotykaliśmy się per se. Zawsze zachowywaliśmy względem siebie profesjonalizm…

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Jack.- odpowiedział mężczyzna.- Nie jestem tak naiwny, by nie zauważyć waszej bliskości, zresztą, połowa biura o tym plotkuje.- rzucił z rozbawieniem, a para zaróżowiła się z zakłopotania.- Nie odpowiedziałeś jednak konkretnie.- dodał.- Czy decyzja Thomas ma bezpośredni związek z faktem, że zamierzacie być parą?

- Nie, sir.- odpowiedział odważnie.- Decyzja Sue wynika w pierwszym rzędzie z jej starań o adopcję Umy, ale jeśli mam być szczery, drugim powodem jest fakt, że właśnie się pobraliśmy.- dokończył i patrzył, jak Garrett robi wielkie oczy.

- Słucham?!- zawołał zaskoczony.

- Jesteśmy małżeństwem, sir.- wtrąciła się blondynka.- Jack i ja spontanicznie pobraliśmy się w piątkowe popołudnie, i jeszcze tego samego dnia wnieśliśmy wspólny wniosek o adopcję Umy.- wyznała, a Ted wymamrotał:

- O cholera!

Reszta tej rozmowy nie była łatwa, bo choć prywatnie zachwycony, to zawodowo Ted musiał się zastanowić, co z tym fantem zrobić. Dwoje jego podwładnych, partnerzy, złamali zasady Biura i jako dyrektor, powinien ich zdyscyplinować, ukarać. Sęk w tym, że jego natura romantyka (nie, żeby się do niej przyznawał!) silnie się przeciw temu buntowała. Poza tym, doceniał, a nawet podziwiał, że para nareszcie postanowiła walczyć o swoje prywatne szczęście i chyba dlatego ostatecznie postanowił, że przyjmie rezygnację Sue, i nie pociągnie ich do odpowiedzialności, jeśli zgodzą się ukrywać zawarte właśnie małżeństwo, dopóki Thomas, a raczej nowa pani Hudson, ostatecznie przestanie być pracownicą Biura. Wtedy nikt już nie będzie mógł nic zrobić.

- Ja wiem, że chciałbyś o tym krzyczeć z wieżowców, Jack, ale to najlepsze dla was wyjście.- stwierdził.- Jeśli góra dowie się o tym przed czasem, oboje będziecie mieli nieliche kłopoty, które niewątpliwie odbiją się na waszych aktach. Nie chciałbym tego, nie, gdy w grę wchodzą tak zdolni ludzie.- powiedział.

- Zgadzam się z tym, Ted i dziękuję, że to dla nas robisz. Nie wiesz, ile to dla nas znaczy.- odezwał się Hudson.

- Tak, bardzo dziękujemy, sir!- przytaknęła Sue i spontanicznie ucałowała jego policzek, obdarzając go przyjacielskim uściskiem.

- Aaa… co tam!- machnął ręką.- Ja też kiedyś byłem młody. Gratulacje i powodzenia na nowej drodze życia. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie bardzo szczęśliwi. Zasłużyliście na to.- dodał, a młoda para się wyszczerzyła.

Najgorsze mieli praktycznie za sobą. Teraz pozostało tylko dyskretnie wtajemniczyć przyjaciół, uzyskać opiekę nad Umą, no i oczywiście powiedzieć rodzicom. Z drugiej strony, to ostanie wcale nie musiało należeć do najłatwiejszych…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Gotowe na następny rozdział? :-)_

* * *

24.

Z Dimitriusem i Myles'em porozmawiali dyskretnie w zaciszu biblioteki, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłucha. Reakcja obu mężczyzn była łatwa do przewidzenia, ponieważ od dawna dopingowali zakochanej parze. Tak więc, początkowo zupełnie zaskoczeni, panowie szybko otrząsnęli się z szoku i pośpieszyli z gratulacjami oraz życzeniami. To prawda, że na wieść o odejściu Sue poczuli smutek. Jak by nie patrzeć, była ich przyjaciółką i cholernie dobrą analityczką, z którą na dodatek świetnie im się współpracowało. Doskonale wiedzieli, że bez niej to już nie będzie to samo, lecz rozumieli, że pewne rzeczy są ważniejsze od innych. Poza tym, zmiany są naturalną częścią cyklu życia. Nic nie pozostaje takie samo na wieczność i najwyraźniej nadszedł czas, by owe zmiany dotknęły również ich ekipę.

- Zresztą, to nie tak, że zupełnie nam znikniesz, Sue.- stwierdził ze zrozumieniem D.- W końcu i tak będziemy widywać się na gruncie prywatnym.

- Tak, tak, pani Hudson!- wtrącił się z uśmiechem Myles.- Jako żona naszego wspaniałego lidera, z pewnością będziesz odwiedzać go od czasu do czasu w biurze.

- Na pewno.- przytaknęła zaróżowiona kobieta.- Poza tym, będziecie przychodzić do nas w odwiedziny, czyż nie?- spytała.- Z chęcią podejmiemy z Jackiem naszych przyjaciół jakimś małym co nieco.- dodała żartobliwie.

- Tylko nie mów tego głośno przy Manning'u, Sue, bo gotów od razu się do was zaprosić!- stwierdził z udawanym przerażeniem Leland.- A propos…- dorzucił zaciekawiony.- Gdzie zamierza teraz rezydować rodzina Hudson? Czy w mieszkaniu Jacka, bo jakoś tego nie widzę… Jest bardzo małe.- zauważył.

- To prawda.- przyznał mąż Sue.- Właśnie dlatego będziemy szukać większego. W międzyczasie ja dołączę do Sue i Umy w jej apartamencie, ale tylko do chwili, gdy nie wróci Lucy i nie upewnimy się, że znajdzie następnego współlokatora, albo współlokatorkę, która pomoże jej w opłacaniu czynszu. Za żadne skarby nie zamierzamy zostawiać jej na lodzie. To świetne mieszkanie i szkoda by było, gdyby musiała je opuścić.- powiedział.

- A nie myśleliście o zamianie?- zasugerował Dimitrius.- Może wystarczyłoby zaproponować Lucy kawalerkę Jacka? Tym sposobem, nawet bez drugiego lokatora, byłaby w stanie ją utrzymać i byłaby przy tym niezależna.- zauważył.

- Możliwe, ale to zależy od niej.- odparła Sue.- To Lucy znalazła nasz apartament i przekonała mnie do przeprowadzki. Kocha to miejsce. To, że wyszłam za mąż pod jej nieobecność, nie oznacza, że Luce będzie musiała zgodzić się na podobne niedogodności. Nie wyrzucę jej z domu!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie pani Hudson.

- Nikt tego nie sugeruje, Sue.- uspokoił ją Jack.- Tym nie mniej, to niegłupi pomysł i gdyby Lucy się zgodziła, mielibyśmy kłopot z głowy. I wilk byłby syty i owca cała.

- Cóż…- westchnęła.- Porozmawiać o tym nie zaszkodzi, ale jeśli Lucy nie będzie zainteresowana, poszukamy innego rozwiązania.

- Co tylko zechcesz, kochanie!- wyszczerzył się Sparky.

- Ha, Thomas! Znaczy… Hudson…- roześmiał się Harvard, jak zwali go niektórzy.- Widzę, że mąż już tańczy, jak mu zagrasz!- zażartował.

- Ty też będziesz, kiedy już znajdziesz odpowiednią kobietę, Myles.- odpowiedział bez żenady rzeczony żonkoś.- Nie z obawy, że będziesz spać na kanapie, jak coś przeskrobiesz, ale dlatego, że ją kochasz. Ja kocham Sue i nie wstydzę się z nią zgadzać, zwłaszcza, gdy ma rację.- dodał.

Gans tylko przytaknął.

- Jack ma rację. Kobieta, zwłaszcza tak mądra, jest siłą stojącą za każdym mężczyzną. Potrafi być jego najlepszą przewodniczką i doradczynią, tylko on najpierw musi nauczyć się jej słuchać. Jeśli to zrobi, nie pożałuje. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Jestem żonaty od piętnastu lat.- powiedział.

- Przesadzacie…- wymamrotała skromnie pani Hudson.- Poza tym, nigdy nie zamierzałam trzymać Jacka pod pantoflem. Jest moim mężem, nie własnością.

- Jack, przyjacielu…- Myles klepnął go w ramię.- Nie wiem, czym zasłużyłeś na ten ideał, ale przyznaję: masz szczęście! Tylko tego nie spapraj, na miłość boską!- dodał.

- Nie zamierzam, Harvard. Zbyt długo na to czekałem i nawet jeśli faktycznie stanę się kiedyś pantoflarzem, to i co? Nie ma w tym nic złego, jak długo właścicielka tego pantofla będzie mnie kochać. Niczego więcej do szczęścia mi nie trzeba.- powiedział otwarcie Sparky, a Sue spontanicznie pocałowała go w policzek.

- Masz to jak w banku, kochany!- zapewniła, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko i przygarnął ją bliżej. Teraz, gdy mógł, nie zamierzał odmawiać sobie tej przyjemności.

Z wiadomych przyczyn, młodzi nie musieli już informować Tary i Bobby'ego, którzy jako pierwsi dowiedzieli się o ich szczęściu. Tym nie mniej, nadal pozostawało im porozmawiać z Lucy, no i oczywiście poinformować rodziny o tym małżeństwie, tyle tylko, że bynajmniej nie były to rozmowy na telefon.

- Jak to załatwimy, Jack?- spytała zmartwiona Sue, kiedy wieczorem siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie.

Uma już dawno poszła spać, zmęczona zabawą z Levi'em. Oczywiście bez bajki się nie obeszło, ale mała zasnęła, zanim Jack dotarł do końca pierwszego rozdziału.

- Im dłużej będziemy to odkładać, tym trudniej będzie.- mówiła blondynka.- Teoretycznie, moglibyśmy poczekać na powrót Lucy, zwłaszcza, że jest tak zajęta przy swojej mamie, ale myślę, że rodziców powinniśmy powiadomić najszybciej jak się da, a co ważniejsze, twarzą w twarz.

- Masz rację, Sue.- zgodził się jej mąż.- To nie są wieści, jakie chciałbym usłyszeć od swoich dzieci przez telefon. Sprawa jest zbyt poważna. Poza tym, szanuję naszych rodziców i wiem, że ty również. Już samo to zobowiązuje nas do właściwego rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Sądzę, że najlepiej byłoby zaprosić ich do Waszyngtonu, skoro ja nie za bardzo mogę się teraz wyrwać z miasta. Z Lucy na urlopie i z tobą na wypowiedzeniu, jest mało prawdopodobne, bym dostał wolne na wizytę u rodziców i teściów. Pomijam już fakt, że i tak nie mógłbym użyć tego argumentu w kadrach, bo na razie musimy trzymać nasz związek w tajemnicy.- przypomniał.

- Myślałam o tym samym, kochanie.- przyznała.- Fakt, że do Ohio mogłabym polecieć sama, ale to bez sensu. W dodatku nie rozwiązałoby to kwestii twoich rodziców. Nie mogę zjawić się u nich od tak sobie i powiedzieć: „Dzień dobry! Jestem Sue Hudson, wasza synowa. Miło mi was poznać!".- stwierdziła z lekką ironią, a Jack się uśmiechnął.

- Obawiam się, że po czymś takim dostaliby apopleksji.- przytaknął.- Rzadko ostatnio rozmawialiśmy w tym całym kołowrotku, ale nawet przedtem nie bardzo im się zwierzałem z uczuć do ciebie. Moja mama w głębi serca nadal jeszcze miała nadzieję, że zejdę się z Allie, a ja nie miałem odwagi jej powiedzieć, że to się nigdy nie stanie, bo zakochałem się w tobie. Byłem tchórzem, Sue i za to cię przepraszam, kochanie.- powiedział z niekłamaną skruchą.

- Nie chciałeś jej ranić, Jack.- odparła wyrozumiale.- Po drugie, sprawy między nami też utknęły w martwym punkcie i nie wyglądało na to, by w najbliższym czasie coś się zmieniło. Nie mam ci za złe, że milczałeś, bo ja też nie powiedziałam rodzicom, że oddałam ci serce. I choć moja mama jest twoją wielbicielką, to po czterech latach i ona straciła nadzieję na nasze zejście się, i zaczęła załatwiać mi randki w ciemno.- przyznała świeżo upieczona mężatka.

- Randki w ciemno?- zapytał, unosząc z zdumieniu brwi.- A dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?- naciskał.

- Bo na żadną nie poszłam.- odpowiedziała zarumieniona.

- Mogę znać powody?- dopytywał się.

- Owszem, to już nie tajemnica, skoro jesteśmy razem.- zgodziła się i kontynuowała:- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, żaden z nich nie był tobą…- szepnęła zarumieniona.- Już dawno przekonałam się, że żaden substytut nie zastąpi mi oryginału i pogodziłam się z myślą, że skoro nie mam ciebie, nie chcę nikogo innego.- mówiła cicho, ale patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.- Po drugie: kandydaci mojej matki może i byli mili, ale gdybym zdecydowała się z którymś spotykać, jestem bardziej niż pewna, że znów wylądowałabym w Ohio. Nie zrozum mnie źle… Kocham swój rodzinny stan. Na zawsze pozostanie mi bliski, ale teraz tutaj jest mój dom i nie chcę tam wracać.- dokończyła.

Słuchając jej, nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Niewiarygodne, że mając okazję poszukania szczęścia gdzie indziej, odrzuciła tę szansę, dla niego. Bóg naprawdę dał mu anioła za żonę…

- Kocham cię.- szepnął uszczęśliwiony.- Kiedy przyjadą do nas rodzice, wykrzyczę im, jak bardzo. Jestem dumny, że mnie wybrałaś, że za mnie wyszłaś. Dumny i szczęśliwy. Zrobię wszystko, byś tego nie żałowała!- przysiągł solennie.

- Po prostu bądź przy mnie.- poprosiła miękko.

- Zawsze, kochanie.- odparł i ją pocałował.

Minęła chwila, zanim brak powietrza zmusił ich do przerwana pieszczoty, a kiedy ich oddechy nareszcie się ustabilizowały oraz powróciło opanowanie, dorzucił:

- To kiedy byłoby najlepiej?

- Co powiesz na przyszły weekend?- zaproponowała.

- Idealnie!- wyszczerzył się.- Teraz musimy tylko zadzwonić i ich tu ściągnąć.

- A więc? Na co czekamy?

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**Thank you, **mjentrn**, although you put too much faith in my bi-language abilities. I'm afraid that my English is not that good (especially grammar), since I'm learning it from TV or Internet. It took me lots of time and work to write those two short stories (not mention of big help from Lynzee005) and I know that I'm too weak to try write something larger in this language. That's why I'm writing in Polish. I'm sorry if you have trouble in translating. I know my first language is difficult but I'll gladly help you understand if I can. Just PM me._  
_In the mean time, thanks for your kind words. You've just made my day!_

_Ready for more, girls? :-)_

* * *

25.

O ile samo zaproszenie do syna nie zdziwiło państwa Hudson, o tyle zrobił to fakt, że najwyraźniej nie jechali do jego mieszkania. Jack, powitawszy ich wylewnie na lotnisku, wziął ich bagaże i umieścił rodziców w samochodzie, walizki pakując na tył SUV-a, po czym z wprawą włączył się do ruchu, i podążył w przeciwnym niż zazwyczaj kierunku.

Oczywiście owa zmiana mogła po prostu oznaczać, że zmienił adres i dokładnie to pomyśleli Samuel oraz Linda, kiedy mknęli nieznanymi wcześniej ulicami Waszyngtonu. Nie zaszkodziło jednak się upewnić…

- Synku, zmieniłeś miejsce zamieszkania, czy wieziesz nas do hotelu, bo z pewnością nie mieszkasz w tej dzielnicy?- zapytała jego zaciekawiona matka.

- Rzeczywiście, ostatnio zamieszkałem gdzie indziej i właśnie tam zmierzamy.- odparł Sparky, unikając konkretnych wyjaśnień.

Jego ojciec, chociaż zaintrygowany, postanowił wstrzymać się od pytań, wiedząc, że wkrótce i tak się wszystkiego dowie. Linda jednak nie zamierzała. Jej wrodzona ciekawość i podejrzliwość kazały jej drążyć dalej, tyle tylko, że Jack skutecznie opierał się dalszemu przesłuchaniu, kwitując wszystko jednym, prostym:

- Za chwilę dojedziemy i wszystko wam powiem, mamo.

Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się poddać. Jej syn bywał uparty jak osioł i jeśli rzeczywiście nie chciał o czymś mówić, uprzejmie, ale stanowczo odmawiał. Miał to chyba zresztą po niej, choć nie była to cecha, którą specjalnie mocno w sobie lubiła i chciała przekazywać dzieciom. Działała bowiem jak obosieczny miecz- czasem bywała przydatna i wskazana, ale czasem stawała się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Jak teraz…

Tak więc, Pani Hudson (ta starsza) westchnęła tylko ciężko i podążyła śladem męża, cierpliwie czekającego na rozwój wypadków.

Kiedy zatrzymali się przed ładną, dość zadbaną kamienicą, państwo Hudson musieli przyznać, że otoczenie tu jest bardzo przyjemne dla oka, zwłaszcza, że dzielnica wyglądała na spokojną no i na dodatek było tu dużo sklepów oraz kafejek, które tak lubiła Linda. Nie skomentowali jednak tego głośno, bo ich priorytetem było teraz znalezienie odpowiedzi na dręczące ich pytania: co spowodowało tę zmianę i dlaczego Jack był przy tym tak tajemniczy?

- Chodźcie za mną.- poprosił, wyjmując bagaże z samochodu i otwierając dla nich drzwi wejściowe.

Skoro budynek był zbyt niski, by posiadać windę, cała trójka musiała wejść na górę schodami. Na szczęście jednak (głównie dla biednego „bagażowego", taszczącego ciężką jak diabli walizę matki), Sue mieszkała na drugim piętrze, więc mordęga Sparky'ego była w miarę krótka.

- Kupiłeś psa?- zdziwił się Sam, kiedy w trakcie przekręcania kluczy w zamku usłyszeli szczekanie za drzwiami mieszkania.

- Niezupełnie, tato.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem.- Nie obawiajcie się jednak. Ten kudłacz nic wam nie zrobi. Nie jest obronnym psem.- dodał i już po chwili wchodzili do środka.

Nie miał jeszcze czasu postawić walizek na ziemi, gdy w ślad za Levi'em, który powitał ich wesołym szczekaniem i machaniem ogona, do salonu wbiegło małe, jasnowłose i ciemnookie tornado, krzycząc entuzjastycznie:

- Tatuś!

Nietrudno się domyślić, że Samuel i Linda stanęli jak wryci na ten widok, zwłaszcza, że ich jedynak natychmiast porzucił bagaże, otworzył ramiona i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pochwycił to tajemnicze dziecko, sadzając je sobie na biodrze, i całując czule w czółko.

- Hej, kluseczko!- powiedział z niewątpliwym uczuciem.- Tęskniłaś?

- Uhuh!- potwierdziła prędko mała blondyneczka i przytuliła się do niego mocno.

- Gdzie mama?- spytał, nie widząc żony.

- Ubiera się.- odpowiedziała Uma.

- Znowu? Przecież już się przebierała.- zdziwił się Jack.

- Ale sos się wylał, o tu…- pokazała dziewczynka, prezentując miejsce na swojej sukience, tej samej, którą kupił jej pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali.- Levi biegał, wpad na mamusię i bam!- wyjaśniła najlepiej jak umiała.

- „Wpadł", kochanie.- poprawił ją Sparky.

- Uhuh!- przytaknęła Uma.

- A mamusi nic się nie stało?- zapytał jeszcze z troską.

- Nie. Mamusia nie ma ałka, tylko sukienka brudna.- odparła jego córka (bo była nią niezależnie od tego, czy mieli na to papierek, czy też nie).

- To dobrze.- uspokoił się natychmiast. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby Sue się poparzyła!

- Eeee… Synu?- odezwał się wreszcie Sam, który pierwszy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia.- Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?- dorzucił, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

No dobra! Nie tak to sobie wykombinował, ale mleko się już (przynajmniej w części) rozlało, więc zamiast nad nim płakać, postanowił wziąć byka za rogi i odpowiedział odważnie:

- Nawet sporo, ale zanim to zrobię, chcę wam przedstawić Umę…

Malutka pomachała do nich nieśmiało, a potem poprosiła, by ją puścił, bo koniecznie chciała powiedzieć mamie o powrocie taty i nadejściu gości. Zrobił to, a gdy zniknęła im z oczu, dodał ciszej:

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, już niedługo będzie waszą wnuczką.

Linda wiele mogła znieść, bo była silną kobietą, ale nawet jej taki szok nie mógł nie powalić i zanim panowie się obejrzeli, już leżała jak długa.

- Jack, chłopcze…- stwierdził z niedowierzaniem jego ojciec, klękając obok ślubnej.- Kiedy już ocucimy twoją matkę, naprawdę musimy poważnie porozmawiać, bo czegoś tutaj stanowczo nie rozumiem.- powiedział.

- Uwierz mi, tato. Właśnie po to was tutaj zaprosiłem.- wyznał brunet i z zapałem zaczął wachlować rodzicielkę leżącym dotąd na komodzie afrykańskim wachlarzem Lucy, podczas gdy Samuel delikatnie klepnął żonę w policzek.

Linda wróciła do świadomości właśnie w momencie, gdy do salonu weszła onieśmielona i nieco zarumieniona, bez dwóch zdań elegancka blondynka, niosąc w ramionach napotkaną już dziewczynkę. Kiedy więc matka Jacka ją ujrzała, spojrzała na syna z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i powiedziała:

- Czy to właśnie z jej powodu rzuciłeś Allie?

Tym razem już nie zamierzał milczeć, jak robił to kiedyś. Był dumny z tego, że poślubił tę niewiarygodną kobietę i teraz miał jej to udowodnić.

- Z Allie skończyłem dawno temu, mamo, ale tak, nie mylisz się. To Sue jest powodem, dla którego nigdy więcej się nie zeszliśmy i zanim powiesz coś, czego wszyscy moglibyśmy pożałować, wiedz, że jest również moją żoną i kocham ją całym sercem!- powiedział zdecydowanie i z uczuciem.

Jeśli spodziewał się gorzkiego komentarza, to bardzo się zdziwił, bowiem usłyszał zgoła co innego…

- Chwała Bogu! Już myślałam, że swoim uporem doprowadzę do największego błędu twojego życia. Cieszą się, że tym razem mnie nie posłuchałeś!

- Huh?

Tylko tyle potrafił z siebie wydusić…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:** No i jak pierwsze spotkanie z rodzinką Jacka?;P_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Dzięki, dziewczyny! Tak miałam nadzieję, że nieco zbiję Was z tropu słowami matki Jacka i szczerzę się jak wariatka, że mi się udało._

_Wiem, wiem... Wredny ze mnie babsztyl!;P_

_Teraz czas na ciąg dalszy..._

* * *

26.

- To może usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy.- zaproponowała nieśmiało Sue, wskazując wygodne, jasne kanapy stojące nieopodal.

W związku z tym, iż była to rozsądna propozycja, wszyscy się zgodzili, a panowie, pomógłszy Lindzie wstać z podłogi, odprowadzili ją ku meblom i troskliwie dopomogli zająć miejsce.

- Na początek przepraszamy, że dowiedzieliście się w taki sposób.- zaczął Sparky, kiedy już usiadł koło żony i córki.- Sue i ja nie tak planowaliśmy wam powiedzieć o naszym małżeństwie, ale jak sami widzicie, czasem nawet dobry plan spala na panewce, zwłaszcza, gdy ma się w domu takie dwa psotniki.- dorzucił, uśmiechając się ciepło i głową wskazując na Umę oraz nadzwyczaj teraz pokornego goldena, który przycupnął nieopodal swej pani.

- Tak.- wtrąciła jego druga połowa.- Zamierzaliśmy poczekać z tym do kolacji, gdy dołączą do nas moi rodzice, którzy także jeszcze nic nie wiedzą. Jak państwo zapewne się domyślają, nasz ślub był dość nieoczekiwaną i spontaniczną decyzją. Skłoniły nas do tego okoliczności…- wyznała cicho.

- Okoliczności? Jesteście w ciąży?- zapytała zaraz Linda.

- Nie, nie!- zaprzeczyli natychmiast, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

- Chodziło o to, żeby udało nam się adoptować Umę.- wyjaśnił Jack.

- Wspomniałeś już coś wcześniej.- odezwał się Samuel.- Mógłbyś jednak nieco więcej na ten temat powiedzieć, bo ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy, albo nawet rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, słowem nie wspomniałeś, że z kimkolwiek się spotykasz, a już na pewno nie mówiłeś, że planujesz się żenić, albo zakładać rodzinę.- poprosił spokojnie, ale z zaciekawieniem.

- Bo tak właśnie było, tato.- potwierdził Sparky.- W tamtym czasie Sue i ja nie byliśmy jeszcze razem, choć to nie oznacza, że nie byłem w niej zakochany. Byłem, jestem od czterech lat.- dodał głosem pełnym emocji i z miłością spojrzał na swą wybrankę.- Nie miałem jednak odwagi, by jej o tym powiedzieć, ani wam, jeśli mam być szczery. Mama miała takie plany względem mnie i Allie, takie oczekiwania…

- Wybacz, synku!- zabrała głos Linda.- Gdybym wiedziała to, co wiem teraz, nigdy bym nie naciskała.

- Nie rozumiem…- wymamrotał zdezorientowany.- Co masz na myśli, mamo?

- Ano to, że Allie okazała się ostatnio nie takim aniołkiem, za jakiego chciała uchodzić.- odpowiedziała powoli kobieta.- Kiedy ostatnio byłam na zakupach, natknęłam się przed sklepem na kompletnie pijanego Josha Lawrence'a, rozmawiającego z jednym ze swoich koleżków od kieliszka. Opowiadał, jak to sypiał z Allie za twoimi plecami, gdy jeszcze byliście w liceum i potem, gdy poszedłeś do wojska. Mało tego, podobno nie był jedynym!- dodała oburzona.- Normalnie bym w to nie uwierzyła, ale cała w nerwach powiedziałam o tych „plotkach" jej matce, a Jemma, ku mojemu zdumieniu, wszystko potwierdziła.

- Wiedziała o tym i milczała?!- zawołał zaszokowany Jack.

- Liczyła, że jak już Allie się wyszaleje, ustatkuje się u twojego boku.- odparła Linda.- Nigdy nie byłam równie rozczarowana, co w tym momencie.- westchnęła.- Kiedy zrozumiałam, w czyje ramiona tak cię popychałam, synku, zaczęłam się modlić, byś nie dał się złapać w jej sidła i, dzięki Niebiosom, Pan Bóg mnie wysłuchał.

- Skoro mnie nie chciała, to po co zawsze do mnie wracała?- zastanawiał się skołowany brunet.

- Dla kaprysu, bo wiedziała, że ją przyjmiesz z powrotem.- powiedziała jego matka.- To był jej sposób, by wszystkim pokazać, że ma cię w garści, kiedy tylko chce.

- Niewiarygodne!- westchnął, kręcąc głową.- Tyle czasu dałem z siebie robić durnia.

- Nie wiedziałeś, Jack.- odezwała się miękko Sue.- Allie wyglądała mi na miłą i uczciwą dziewczynę, której naprawdę na tobie zależy. Wszyscy daliśmy się nabrać na jej grę…

- Poznałaś Allie, Sue?- zdziwili się jego rodzice, a ona przytaknęła.

- Kilka lat temu, gdy Jack miał kłopoty z sercem. Przyjechała do D.C. i wtedy się poznałyśmy.- potwierdziła.- Trudno uwierzyć, że okazała się teraz tak dwulicowa.

- Nie chciałem jej wtedy tutaj, kochanie…- powiedział cicho jej mąż.- Chciałem być z tobą, ale byłem tak skołowany po tym wszystkim, że znów dałem się wmanewrować w jej sztuczki. Przykro mi, że cię wtedy zraniłem, że tak często cię raniłem, Sue.- dodał.

- To przeszłość, Jack, i nie ma co jej rozpamiętywać.- uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.- Ważne jest to, co teraz i nasza przyszłość.- dodała, a on się rozpromienił.

- Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, jak cię kocham?- spytał szczęśliwy, że ma taką wspaniałą towarzyszkę życia.

- A ja kocham ciebie. Jesteśmy razem i tylko to się liczy.- usłyszał w zamian i nie mógł jej nie pocałować.

Była to czuła pieszczota. Czuła i pełna miłości. Przyjemnie było patrzeć na tych dwoje.

Kiedy oderwali się wreszcie od siebie, oboje uroczo zarumienieni, znów odezwał się Jack.

- Odbiegliśmy chyba od tematu.- powiedział przypomniawszy sobie, na jakie tory zeszła rozmowa.

- Istotnie.- zgodził się Sam.- Skończyłeś na tym, że nie spotykałeś się wtedy z Sue.- dodał gwoli przypomnienia.- Co się zmieniło, Jack? Co cię skłoniło do działania?- zadał pytanie, które intrygowało też Lindę.

- Uma pojawiła się w naszym życiu.- odpowiedział z czułym uśmiechem, patrząc na zajętą łańcuszkiem Sue dziewczynkę, zupełnie ignorującą teraz starszych.

- Jak?- zapytała jego matka.

- Sue i Levi znaleźli ją porzuconą w parku.- odparł, a starsi Hudsonowi zrobili wielkie oczy.

- Słucham?!- zawołała zaszokowana Linda.

- Znaleźliśmy Umę w parku.- powtórzyła Sue.- Była w strasznym stanie. Brudna, niedożywiona, zalękniona i zaniedbana do tego stopnia, że nie słyszała słowa z tego, co się do niej mówi. Była kompletnie głucha.- opisywała.- Na dodatek, nie mówiła, bo nikt jej tego nie nauczył, a jej jedyną formą komunikacji było kilka znaków ASL.

- Amerykański Język Migowy.- pokiwał głową Sam.- Jack mówił mi kiedyś, że ma głuchą partnerkę. Wtedy jeszcze nie wspomniał, że jesteś tak urocza. Gdybym wiedział, rozumiałbym jego opory przed powrotem do Allie!- mrugnął psotnie, a dziewczyna się zaczerwieniła.

- Dziękuję, sir.- wymamrotała z zakłopotaniem.

- Sam, albo tato.- sprostował Samuel.- Jak ci wygodniej. W końcu, jesteś moją synową.- przypomniał.

- Sam…- powtórzyła, bo na razie jeszcze nie czuła się na siłach nazywać go tatą. Zbyt krótko się znali.

- Skoro tak, mów mi Linda!- zaproponowała starsza z kobiet i blondynka się zgodziła.

- W każdym razie…- kontynuowała żona Jacka.- Zabraliśmy małą do szpitala i kiedy nasza ekipa szukała jej rodziców, my skupiliśmy się na Umie oraz jej potrzebach. Po badaniach okazało się, że głuchotę spowodowały zaniedbania jej matki i że jest to odwracalne, ale do tego czasu musiał się nią zająć ktoś, kto potrafi się z nią komunikować. Podjęłam się tego i dzięki pomocy Jacka uzyskałam czasową opiekę. Nie przypuszczałam tylko, że tak ją pokocham…- szepnęła z czułością.

- Co było dalej?- dopytywała się Linda, którą poruszyła ta historia. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by ktoś mógł zrobić coś podobnego, a jednak afera z Allie i to, co teraz słyszała, dowodziło, że są na świecie ludzie bez serca, jak matka tej kruszynki…

- Trochę trwało, zanim zidentyfikowaliśmy tę kobietę i dowiedzieliśmy się, że ojciec małej nie żyje, a jedyna krewna nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że chcę Umę zatrzymać na stałe i zaczęłam starania, gdy tylko pozbawiono praw rodzicielskich biologiczną matkę maleńkiej. Bałam się jednak, że sędzia odrzuci mój wniosek, bo nie dość, że jestem, byłam panną, to na dodatek z niebezpieczną pracą. Nieważne, że Uma i ja świetnie się rozumiemy i bardzo kochamy. Istniało ryzyko, że ją stracę i pewnego dnia zwierzyłam się z tego strachu Jackowi…

- To wtedy pierwszy raz powiedziałem, że ją kocham, że kocham Umę, do której przywiązałem się równie szybko, co Sue, i że chcę być z nimi już zawsze. Ona powiedziała to samo.- tym razem to Sparky pociągnął opowieść.- Oświadczyłem się Sue jeszcze tego samego dnia i pobraliśmy się parę godzin później, przed sędzią pokoju w Wirginii, a potem razem złożyliśmy wniosek o adopcję. Nadal czekamy na odpowiedź, ale sędzia Kendall nas wspiera i mamy nadzieję, że się uda.- powiedział, ściskając dłoń ukochanej.

- Niesamowite! Co jednak z waszą pracą?- stwierdził Samuel.- Czy FBI nie zabrania podobnych akcji?

- Owszem i dlatego złożyłam rezygnację.- powiedziała szczerze Sue.- Chcę być dobrą mamą dla Umy i żoną dla Jacka, a nie osiągnę tego, pracując po szesnaście godzin dziennie i to na linii strzału. Pewne rzeczy powinny stać na pierwszym miejscu i to jest jednak z nich.- mówiła.- Poza tym, moje odejście uchroniło nas przed konsekwencjami, co jest dodatkowym plusem w tej sytuacji. Kariera Jacka pozostanie nienaruszona, tak jak i mój zawodowy życiorys. Być może będę od czasu do czasu konsultować dla FBI, ale jeśli tak się stanie, będę pracować z domu, ponieważ Uma potrzebuje poczucia stabilizacji i obecności rodzica bardziej, niż inne dzieci. Nadal walczy z syndromem porzucenia i jeśli to ma jej pomóc, to tym lepiej.

- Jesteś gotowa porzucić karierę nawet, gdy nadal istnieje możliwość, że nie dostaniecie pełnej opieki?- zapytała Linda.

- Owszem.- przytaknęła Sue.- Nawet jeśli, nie daj Boże, nie dojdzie do adopcji, Jack i ja nadal chcemy mieć jeszcze inne dzieci. Nie byłoby fair wobec nich, gdyby oboje rodziców pracowało od rana do wieczora i ryzykowało życiem. Poza tym Jack zasługuje na to, by wracać do domu i mieć ciepłą kolację na stole, miejsce, gdzie może odpocząć i zrelaksować się po pracy, a ja chcę mu to ofiarować.

- Wy się naprawdę kochacie, co?- wyszczerzył się starszy Hudson.

- Od pierwszej chwili, gdy się spotkaliśmy.- odparli razem.- Byliśmy tylko zbyt uparci, by to przyznać.

- Grunt, że wreszcie się zdecydowaliście. Witaj w rodzinie, Sue.- powiedziała Linda i uścisnęła dziewczynę.- Mam nadzieję, że z adopcją pójdzie dobrze. Będziemy trzymać kciuki!- zapewniła.

- Mieliśmy taką nadzieję.- odparła blondynka.- Teraz jeszcze muszę przekonać do tego moich rodziców i obawiam się, że łatwo nie będzie…

- Nie martw się! Pomożemy!- powiedział Sam, biorąc przyszywaną wnuczkę na kolana, bo właśnie zainteresował ją jego krawat.

Nie tego się spodziewał lecąc tutaj, ale widząc szczęście syna, był bardziej niż zadowolony z tej niespodzianki. Jack nareszcie odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi i to było najważniejsze…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N 2:** Teraz już wiecie, co miała na myśli Laura mówiąc, co mówiła?;-)_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N**: Ktoś pytał o Hudsoniątko? Cóż, oto i ono!_

* * *

27.

Dzięki wsparciu Lindy i Samuela, przybyli jeszcze tego samego wieczora Thomasowie dość szybko zaakceptowali fakt, iż ich córka w tajemnicy wyszła za mąż i w dodatku stara się o adopcję dziecka. Historia Umy i na nich zrobiła wrażenie, a bliskość między całą trójką utwierdziła w przekonaniu, że nie była to pochopna decyzja.

Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu to dziecko i ten mężczyzna dali szczęście, radość oraz spełnienie ich Sue, a przecież tylko tego zawsze pragnęli jej rodzice.

Oczywiście byli rozczarowani, że nie dane im było uczestniczyć w tym ważnym dla niej dniu, kiedy łączyła swoje życie z życiem Jacka. Cieszyli się jednak, że wyszła za człowieka, który ją zawsze wspierał, szanował i jak się teraz okazało, kochał.

Na pytanie, czy młodzi planują oficjalną ceremonię, w odpowiedzi usłyszeli, że nie, a przynajmniej nie teraz, ponieważ mają zbyt wiele na głowie i w dodatku na razie zgodnie z sugestią szefa muszą ukrywać swoje małżeństwo. Niepotrzebne im były dodatkowe komplikacje, zwłaszcza, że nadal denerwowali się wynikami procesu adopcyjnego.

Nietrudno wywnioskować, że Uma, od której to wszystko się zaczęło, szybko znalazła sobie drogę do serc potencjalnych dziadków i choć była błogo nieświadoma wysiłków „mamy" i „taty", to niemal natychmiast odwzajemniła sentyment, uznając starszych ludzi za kolejnych członków rodziny.

Po smacznej kolacji w przyjaznej atmosferze, młodzi małżonkowie skupili się na sprzątaniu, podczas gdy mała dokazywała w obecności dziadków i z entuzjazmem z nimi rozmawiała.

Carla i Linda nie mogły uwierzyć, jak dobrze dziewczynka sobie radzi, szczególnie, że jak się dowiedziały, zaczęła uczyć się mówić dopiero niedawno. Jej słownictwo nadal było stosunkowo proste, ale Uma szybko się uczyła, a nawet zachęcała dziadków, by uczyli ją. Dla niej każde słowo i każde nowe zdanie było ekscytujące i ciekawe. W świecie dźwięków była nowa i bardzo nim zaintrygowana. Tak więc, zgodnie z jej prośbami, zarówno babcie jak i dziadkowie rozmawiali z nią dużo, i chętnie.

Sparky i jego druga połowa odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Myślałam, że będzie gorzej.- przyznała dużo później dziewczyna, gdy przygotowywali dla siebie kanapę w salonie. Mieli spędzić na niej noc na czas pobytu rodziców, ponieważ ich ulokowali w swoim własnym pokoju oraz sypialni Lucy, a pokój gościnny był teraz królestwem ich córki.

Czymże jednak są te drobne niewygody w porównaniu z korzyściami, prawda?

- Szczerze mówiąc, ja także.- przyznał brunet.- Najbardziej obawiałem się reakcji mamy, ale mnie zupełnie zaskoczyła. No i ta historia z Allie…- dodał powoli.

- Przykro mi, że okazała się inna, niż myślałeś.- odparła ze współczuciem Sue.- Wiem, że była ci bliska.

- Swego czasu, tak.- przyznał.- To jednak zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy poznałem ciebie, kochanie.- dodał natychmiast.- Sprawiłaś, że cokolwiek łączyło mnie z innymi kobietami, zaczęło tracić znaczenie. Nawet będąc w tym czasie z Rhondą, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że się w tobie zakochałem. Zerwałem z nią jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja, a kiedy doszło do tego incydentu z sercem, uwierz mi, skarbie, między mną, a Allie nie doszło do niczego. Chciała, ale ja nie mogłem się przemóc. Chyba dlatego tak szybko wyjechała. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak, nawet, jeśli udawałem coś innego. Duma nie pozwoliła jej zostać…

- Wierzę ci, Jack, choć prawda jest taka, że nie musisz mi się z tego tłumaczyć. Nie byliśmy wtedy parą, kochany.- powiedziała miękko.- Nie miałeś wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań.

- Ale teraz mam i nie wiesz, jak się z tego cieszę!- uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął ją bliżej.- Dałaś mi gwiazdkę z nieba, Sue. Spełniłaś moje marzenia.

- A ty, moje.- szepnęła.- Kocham cię, Jack.

- A ja ciebie. Bardzo…- zapewnił gorąco i ją pocałował. Zatraceni w sobie, na dłuższą chwilę oślepli na wszystko inne i chociaż tej nocy nie zrobili nic poza przytulaniem (w domu zrobiło się trochę za ciasno, a ściany nie były aż tak grube), to i tak była jedna z najlepszych w ich życiu, bo nareszcie rozwiązali jeden z najbardziej palących kłopotów, jakie mieli. Rodziny wiedziały i zaakceptowały ich związek oraz dziecko, jakie planowali uczynić własnym.

Teraz wystarczyło tylko rozmówić się z Lucy.

Starsi Hudsonowie oraz Thomasowie spędzili w Waszyngtonie cały weekend, poznając się nawzajem i rozpieszczając Umę. Panie wybrały się nawet na zakupy do centrum handlowego, bo aż żal nie skorzystać z okazji, podczas kiedy Jack zabrał ojca i teścia do McGinnty's, na drinka i partyjkę bilardu. To tam przekonał się, po kim Sue odziedziczyła talent do kija…

- Tylko nie mów Carli!- błagalnie poprosił Peter Thomas.- Jak się dowie, że to ja nauczyłem Sue grać, do końca życia nie przestanie mi tego wypominać. Nadal myśli, że to sprawka naszych synów…- dodał porozumiewawczo i obaj Hudsonowie się roześmieli.

- Wychowałeś wspaniałą dziewczynę, Pete.- stwierdził Sam.- Piękna, utalentowana, wrażliwa, dobra i na dodatek umie gotować!- mrugnął psotnie.

- Jest też uparta, niezależna i uwielbia pakować się w kłopoty, ale twojemu synowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadza.- odpowiedział wesoło Peter.

- Zakochałem się w całej Sue, a nie tylko w jej zaletach i choć faktycznie nie raz doprowadzała mnie na skraj zawału, to nie umiałem inaczej. Jej po prostu nie sposób nie kochać.- wyznał otwarcie młodszy brunet, a teść się wyszczerzył:

- Mówiłem ci już, że zawsze chciałem cię na zięcia?- zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Nie…- zaprzeczył Sparky, mile połechtany tym stwierdzeniem.

- A więc mówię teraz.- potwierdził Pete.- Odkąd cię spotkałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś dla niej dobry. Rozkwitła pod twoją opieką. Stała się silniejsza i jeszcze odważniejsza niż dawniej, ale najważniejsze, że znów promieniała dawną radością życia. Szansa, którą jej dałeś, przywróciła jej wiarę w siebie, a nam tę wesołą i otwartą dziewczynkę, która odeszła wraz ze śmiercią Judy. Chyba nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałem…- dokończył miękko.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Peter.- odparł Jack.- Obecność Sue w moim życiu sprawiła, że stałem się lepszym człowiekiem. Jeśli ktoś tutaj ma dług, to ja, bo wychowałeś anioła, który nauczył mnie, czym jest prawdziwa miłość, przyjaźń i lojalność. To ja powinienem podziękować!

- Nie licytujmy się, synu.- machnął ręką Thomas.- Ustalmy tylko jedno…- dodał przewrotnie.

- Tak?

- Złamiesz jej serce, a ja połamię ci nogi!- stwierdził Pete.

- Ach! Standardowe groźby teścia! Pamiętam te czasy!- roześmiał się Samuel, widząc reakcję syna.

- Haha!- z sarkazmem wymamrotał Sparky, a potem poważnie spojrzał na ojca swojej żony.- Nie mogę przysiąc, że nigdy jej nie zranię, bo jestem tylko facetem i zdarza mi się robić różne głupoty, Pete. Mogę ci jednak dać słowo, że jak długo starczy mi tchu w piersi, będę Sue kochał i szanował, i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby była szczęśliwa.

- To mi wystarczy, Jack.- skinął głową Peter, a potem się uśmiechnął:- Sam rozumiesz, że musiałem. To prerogatyw każdego dobrego ojca. Jak Uma dorośnie i zacznie się umawiać, zrozumiesz, dlaczego!- mrugnął psotnie.

- Nie będzie się umawiać do trzydziestki!- stwierdził stanowczo młody Hudson.

- Obawiam się, że to tylko twoje pobożne życzenia, synu!- zachichotał Pete.- Przekonasz się o tym szybciej, niż przypuszczasz.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać…- z fałszywym entuzjazmem wymruczał agent i obaj ojcowie zaśmiali się w głos. Mieli nadzieję, że tego dożyją!

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N**: Więcej, Perfectly? Kim jestem, by odmawiać swoim Czytelnikom? Mówisz i masz! ;-)_

* * *

28.

Lucy westchnęła. Jej mama co prawda powoli dochodziła do siebie, ale był to proces czasochłonny. Poza tym było już oczywistym, że będzie potrzebować stałej opieki, której tutaj, w Atlancie, nie mogła uzyskać bez pomocy rodziny. Skoro zaś jej jedyna córka mieszkała i pracowała w Waszyngtonie, należało rozpatrzyć możliwości.

Z pewnością dla dobrego samopoczucia Helen byłoby, gdyby została u siebie w domu, tu, gdzie zapuściła swoje korzenie po wyjściu za mąż i urodzeniu dziecka. Kto jednak miałby nad nią czuwać w tym mieście, skoro większość rodziny rezydowała w okolicach D.C. oraz Zachodniej Wirginii? Helen i jej mąż wyprowadzili się do Atlanty, ponieważ dostał on tutaj bardzo dobrą posadę, no i miał stąd bliżej do swoich rodziców. Teraz jednak dziadkowie Lucy nie żyli i oprócz tych paru przyjaciół, z którymi zwykle grała w bingo, pani Dotson nie miała tutaj nikogo bliskiego.

Pytanie tylko, czy byłaby skłonna wrócić tam, skąd przybyła? Jej córka była gotowa zostać z nią, choćby nie wiadomo co, ale porzucenie świetnej pracy, a co ważniejsze, takich wspaniałych przyjaciół, jakich poznała w Biurze, byłoby dla niej niezwykle przykre. Traktowała ich bowiem praktycznie jak rodzinę i była z nimi zżyta.

- Co robić?- pytała samą siebie, myśląc w ciemnościach o swoich opcjach.

Od przyjazdu tutaj była tak zabiegana i zestresowana, że nie miała nawet czasu dłużej pogadać przez telefon z Sue, która borykała się ze swoimi kłopotami. Była ciekawa, co u niej, jak się ma Uma i czy Jackson wreszcie ruszył te swoje kształtne cztery litery, i powiedział, co czuje do jej najlepszej współlokatorki. Kiedy się żegnali, sekretarka nie mogła być już bardziej dosadna w swoich radach dla bruneta. Od lat wiedziała, że był zakochany w Sue. Wszyscy to wiedzieli poza samą blondynką, równie upartą i ślepą, co jej partner. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna robiła wszystko, by się zeszli, ale czasem to było, jakby walić głową w mur. Tym razem jednak miała nadzieję, że niespodziewana tragedia w jej życiu dała Sparky'emu do myślenia i skłoniła do działania.

Jack przysiągł jej, że zajmie się Sue oraz Umą, o czym nie miała wątpliwości, znając jego nadopiekuńczy względem ukochanej charakter. Liczyła jednak, że wraz z ową opieką, ofiaruje pannie Thomas również swoją miłość i zrobi to tak, by Sue o tym wiedziała. Bóg wiedział, że ci dwoje się potrzebowali, a mała Uma potrzebowała taty…

- A jeśli się faktycznie zejdą?- Lucy wymruczała, leżąc w łóżku.- Byłoby świetnie, ale gdzie w tym wszystkim byłoby miejsce dla mnie? Jeśli Jack się wreszcie zdeklaruje, a w efekcie oświadczy, stracę współlokatorkę. Jak sobie wtedy poradzę z czynszem?- zastanawiała się.- _A może to ja powinnam się wyprowadzić?-_ przyszło jej do głowy.- Gdyby mama zgodziła się przenieść do Waszyngtonu, to w sumie i tak musiałybyśmy inaczej rozplanować spanie. W domu są tylko trzy sypialnie, a tą trzecią teraz zajmuje malutka, więc musiałabym oddać mamie swój pokój i przenieść się do salonu na to rozkładane łóżko…- mamrotała pod nosem.- Nie lepiej więc byłoby poszukać czegoś innego, oczywiście zakładając, że Sue znajdzie inną współlokatorkę, albo WSPÓŁLOKATORA…?- uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na wspomnienie pewnego nieśmiałego bruneta, wodzącego oczyma za blond analityczką.- Fakt, że to super mieszkanie i je uwielbiam, ale nie mogę zwalać Sue na głowę dodatkowej, w dodatku chorej osoby, zwłaszcza przy tym nadzorze ze strony opieki społecznej. Jeszcze gotowi odebrać jej Umę!- dodała z przerażeniem.

Polubiła to dziecko, bo jakżeby inaczej. Tak właśnie zawsze wyobrażała sobie córkę Sue i Jacka. Zdumiewające, że malutka była do nich tak podobna, a wcale z nimi nie spokrewniona. Zupełnie, jakby Niebo stworzyło tego aniołka specjalnie po to, by ich ku sobie poprowadził!

- Jack byłby świetnym ojcem.- stwierdziła.- Widać, że ma podejście do dzieci. Amanda jest tego dobrym przykładem. Jaka szkoda, że ten wypad do kina niewiele dał między nim, a Sue… Udowodnił jednak, że Sparky jest materiałem na rodzica. Gdyby on i Sue się zeszli, Uma miałaby szansę na normalną rodzinę, że tych dwojga nie wspomnę!- mówiła do nikogo szczególnego.- Ach, gdyby uciekli… Ale by było romantycznie!- wyszczerzyła się rozmarzona.

Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała ich niczym bohaterów jednej z tych cudnych powieści o miłości. On, przystojny, atletyczny, zmysłowy, szlachetny i zakochany, rozkochuje w sobie nieśmiały, piękny obiekt swoich uczuć i po wielu przeciwnościach uchodzi wraz z wybranką stronę zachodzącego słońca…

- _Taaa…_- odezwał się z sarkazmem mały głosik w jej głowie_.- Ty chyba zapomniałaś, o kim mowa! Nie dość, że Jack jest powolny jak żółw, to jeszcze bezwzględnie trzyma się zasad. To ostatni facet, który namówiłby taką konserwatywną dziewczynę jak Sue do ucieczki!_

- Oj, cicho bądź!- uciszyła go panna Dotson.- Pomarzyć zawsze można…- wymruczała, zanim odpłynęła w krainę niebytu, śniąc o romantycznych eskapadach.

Kiedy obudziła się następnego dnia, wiedziała, że musi coś postanowić odnośnie swojego dalszego życia. Mijał właśnie miesiąc jej urlopu i zasadniczo powinna szykować się już do powrotu do pracy. Póki jednak nie rozmówiła się z matką, nie mogła nic zaplanować. Jeśli Helen się nie zgodzi na wyprowadzkę, Lucy była zdecydowana poprosić o transfer. Nie mogła zostawić rodzicielki samej sobie. Nie w tak poważnym stanie. Nawet, gdyby załatwiła jej tutaj opiekunkę i tak by się zamartwiała z dala od jedynego rodzica, jaki jej pozostał. Nie wiedziała, jak długo jeszcze matka będzie chodzić po tym świecie, dlatego była zdecydowana wykorzystać dobrze czas, jaki im obu pozostał i być blisko.

Nie była to łatwa konwersacja. Helen próbowała nawet przekonać córkę, by ta wróciła do domu, argumentując, że przecież są pielęgniarki środowiskowe i opiekunki, które mogłyby jej pomagać, lecz Lucy była nieugięta.

- Poza tym, mamo, opieka tego typu kosztuje i nawet z rentą po tacie byłby to dla ciebie duży wydatek, szczególnie, że leki są drogie, o lekarzach nie wspomnę.- odparła zdecydowana dziewczyna.- Pozostaje więc ustalić, gdzie obie będziemy mieszkać.- dodała.- Kocham moją pracę i nieźle tam zarabiam, ale przypuszczam, że mogłabym się tu przenieść, jeśli ty nie chcesz wrócić ze mną.

- Nawet gdybym to rozważała, kto zaopiekuje się tu grobem ojca, gdy mnie nie będzie?- szepnęła Helen.

- Istnieją firmy, które się tym zajmują, mamo.- przypomniała sekretarka.- Za niewielką opłatą dbają o nagrobki, zmieniają kwiaty, a potem robią zdjęcia i wysyłają rodzinom zmarłych wraz z raportem. Widzisz więc, że grób tatusia nie stanowi problemu. Być może jednak w ten sposób próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz jechać do D.C.?- spytała delikatnie.- Jeśli tak, nie musisz owijać w bawełnę. Zrozumiem i przeniosę się tutaj na stałe, bo chcesz, czy nie, nie zostawię cię samej, mamo!- powiedziała stanowczo i starsza kobieta się wzruszyła.

- Jesteś równie uparta, jak twoja babka.- odparła czule schorowana Helen.- Ona też, gdy już coś wbiła sobie go głowy, nie dała się przekonać do zmiany zdania. Bardzo mi ją przypominasz, kochanie.- dorzuciła ze słabym uśmiechem.

- A więc rozumiesz, że nie zmienisz mojej decyzji.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.- Powiedz więc szczerze… Chcesz tu zostać, czy nie, bo urlop mi się kończy i muszę zacząć działać, mamo.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Helen nic nie wyrzekła, rozmyślając nad tą sytuacją. Przed jej oczami przewijały się setki obrazów przeszłości i możliwej przyszłości.

Kochała to miasto. Tutaj był jej dom, ale nie mogła skazywać córki na odizolowanie od wszystkiego, co jest jej drogie, szczególnie, iż Lucy wzięła na swoje barki tak potężny ciężar, jakim było przygarnięcie chorej matki. Byłby to akt czystego samolubstwa wobec jej wielkiego poświęcenia i chociaż Helen żal będzie odchodzić, to chyba nie miała innego wyjścia.

- Skoro się upierasz, skarbie, rzeczywiście nadszedł czas na decyzje.- zgodziła się i spojrzała na córkę poważnie.- Gdyby o mnie chodziło, nie skazywałabym cię na to jarzmo, kochanie, ale nie mogę decydować za ciebie. Nie mogę też pozwolić, byś straciła to, na co tak wspaniale zapracowałaś w Waszyngtonie. Nie chodzi mi tylko o twoją karierę, ale przede wszystkim o twoich przyjaciół.- mówiła powoli.- Jak tylko lekarz pozwoli, wystawię swoje mieszkanie na sprzedaż i polecę z tobą do D.C..

- Jesteś pewna, mamo?- spytała raz jeszcze sekretarka.

- Tak, skarbie. Jestem pewna.- przytaknęła pani Dotson.- Żal mi odchodzić, ale to najlepsze wyjście. Poza tym, chyba czas, bym przeniosła się bliżej reszty rodziny. Zbyt rzadko się widujemy.

- Zatem, postanowione.- uśmiechnęła się Lucy.- Uprzedzę tylko Sue i zaczniemy przygotowania. Zanim to jednak zrobię, pogadam z lekarzem, bo przecież wszystko rozbija się o to, kiedy będziesz mogła podróżować.- dodała.

- Rób, co trzeba, skarbie.- znów uśmiechnęła się Helen.

Z chwilą, gdy to powiedziała, pani Dotson odczuła ulgę. Lżej się jej zrobiło na duszy, że zdecydowała się na to wyjście. Mówią, że starych drzew się nie przesadza, ale być może ta przeprowadzka nie musiała być taka zła. Jakby nie patrzeć, Helen nie musiała już być sama, a jej córka, mimo nowych zobowiązań, nie musiała rezygnować ze swojego życia.

- _Przywyknę na nowo…_- pomyślała z ostrożnym optymizmem.

Z uwagi na szczęście Lucy, nie miała innego wyboru.

Jej córka nie zwlekała. Raz dwa rozmówiła się z kardiologiem prowadzącym przypadek jej matki i dowiedziała się, że jeśli w ciągu tygodnia stan Helen się nie pogorszy, zezwoli na przelot do Waszyngtonu. Oczywiście w towarzystwie pielęgniarki, która czuwałaby nad pacjentką. Powiedział też, że rozejrzy się za dobrym następcą w stolicy i da Lucy namiary, by pani Dotson mogła kontynuować terapię.

- Dziękuję, panie doktorze!- wyszczerzyła się dziewczyna i omówiwszy szczegóły, zabrała się do realizacji reszty planów.

_**Jakiś czas potem w D.C…**_

- Kochanie...- pewna blondynka zwróciła się do swego przystojnego męża.

- Tak, skarbie?- spytał natychmiast z czułością, odrywając się na moment od córki.

- Właśnie dzwoniła Lucy. Ona i Helen wracają do domu, do Waszyngtonu.- poinformowała go, odkładając słuchawkę.

- A więc nadszedł czas na ostatnią rozmowę.- stwierdził, wstając i biorąc ją w ramiona.

Pytanie tylko, jak Lucy zareaguje na nowe wieści…

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Oj, ktoś tu się napalił!_

* * *

29.

Skoro Lucy przywoziła matkę do Waszyngtonu, opcja z zamianą mieszkań nie wchodziła już w rachubę. Mieszkanko Jacka było zbyt małe, by na dłuższą metę mogły tam mieszkać dwie osoby, a już trójka z pewnością by się nie pomieściła. Należało więc rozważyć inną koncepcję…

- Powinniśmy poszukać czegoś własnego, Sue.- stwierdził Hudson, gdy tamtego wieczora po telefonie przyjaciółki siedział z żoną w salonie.

Uma właśnie usnęła w swoim łóżeczku, zmęczona zabawą i nauką mówienia. Przez cały dzień była bardzo aktywna i dopiero późno- popołudniowy spacer do parku zdołał sprawić, że dziewczynka nareszcie wypaliła swoją energię.

- Jeśli Helen się wprowadzi, obie z Lucy bez problemu dadzą sobie radę z czynszem. Poza tym, jest tutaj winda, co byłoby ułatwieniem dla pani Dotson, zwłaszcza w czasie, gdy jej mobilność została tak ograniczona.- argumentował.

- Zgadzam się z tobą, kochanie.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Nie możemy wymagać, by w tych okolicznościach to Lucy szukała czegoś innego. To nasza powinność. Martwię się tylko, czy znajdziemy mieszkanie w bloku, gdzie toleruje się posiadanie zwierząt.- dodała z lekką obawą.- Wiesz, jak o to ciężko.

- Skarbie…- odparł agent.- Myślę, że mieszkanie także nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Lepiej poszukać domu.- powiedział spokojnie.- Po pierwsze, bylibyśmy niezależni i nikt nie mógłby się czepiać o nasz „zwierzyniec"…- mrugnął żartobliwie, wywołując i jej rozbawienie.-…a po drugie…- tu spojrzał na nią wymownie.-… jeśli mamy powiększyć rodzinę, musimy myśleć perspektywicznie. Uma już potrzebuje swojej sypialni, a dla kolejnych dzieci przyda się pokoik dziecinny.- zauważył i pani Hudson zaczerwieniła się uroczo, po raz kolejny wzbudzając w mężu falę zauroczenia.

Byli parą, małżeństwem, już od jakiegoś czasu, a ona wciąż pozostawała nieco nieśmiała, jeśli chodzi o sferę intymną ich związku. Nie, nie! Kiedy byli w łóżku bynajmniej nie była zakłopotana. Gdy się kochali, traciła swoją nieśmiałość i szła na instynkt (często nader entuzjastycznie, można by rzec). Miała tylko kłopoty z mówieniem o tym głośno, bo w końcu była wychowana w dość konserwatywny sposób.

W każdym razie, w takich chwilach niezwykle go urzekała owym onieśmieleniem…

- Też racja.- przyznała, próbując zapanować nad rumieńcami. Bez skutku jednak.- Musimy też pomyśleć o rodzicach i naszym rodzeństwie. Bez wątpienia będą nas odwiedzać i byłoby mi przykro, gdyby przy tej okazji musieli narażać się na dodatkowe koszty związane z hotelami.- dodała.

- Dokładnie!- zgodził się z nią natychmiast.- Sądzę, że idealnym rozwiązaniem byłby dom z jakimiś czterema sypialniami i salonem, gdzie tak na wszelki wypadek można by umieścić jedną z tych rozkładanych sof. Tym sposobem miejsca byłoby dość nawet, jeśli zjawią się obie pary rodziców na raz.

- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić, Jack.- usłyszał w zamian.- Rzeczywiście, to załatwiałoby sprawę, o ile będą dwie łazienki. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie zrobiłyby się kolejki do toalety, gdyby była tylko jedna?- spytała z psotnym uśmiechem.

- Żadne takie!- zaprotestował szybko.- Nie zamierzam dzielić łazienki z nikim, poza moją kochaną żoną, inaczej musielibyśmy zrezygnować ze wspólnych pryszniców i kąpieli, a to mi się wcale nie uśmiecha!- stwierdził stanowczo, lecz w jego oczach jaśniała wesołość pomieszana z pożądaniem. Odkąd bowiem przekonał Sue do „oszczędzania wody", te ich słodkie momenty pod natryskiem stały się jedną z jego ulubionych form „relaksu".

- Jack Hudson!- zawołała, udając oburzenie.- Czy wspólny prysznic to jedyne, o czym myślisz?

- Sue Hudson, najdroższa…- odparł z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.- Oczywiście. Jakby nie patrzeć, trzeba iść z duchem czasu i oszczędzać zasoby naturalne. Poza tym…- dorzucił psotnie.- …gdy ma się tak piękną i seksowną żonę jak ty, trudno nie myśleć o przyjemnościach, jakie wynikają z małżeństwa. Założę się, że nie ja jeden o tym romyślałem!- dokończył szelmowsko i jego ukochana nabrała barwy homara.- Ha! Złapana na gorącym uczynku!- rzucił tryumfalnie, widząc czerwień jej policzków, drżące dłonie i lśniące pragnieniem oczy.

- Jack…- jęknęła zawstydzona, a on przysunął się bliżej i dotykając jej powoli, zmysłowo, szepnął:

- Może więc po prostu weźmy taki prysznic albo jeszcze lepiej, kąpiel…- zaproponował.- Mam wielką ochotę poprzytulać się z tobą w wannie, żono.

- Tylko poprzytulać?- spytała nieoczekiwanie odważnie.

- Cóż, skarbie…- odpowiedział schrypniętym głosem.- Tego dowiesz się, gdy już się tam znajdziemy.- dokończył.

- Obiecanki- cacanki!- szepnęła psotnie, ale też dość prowokacyjnie jak na nią i nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję męża.

Brunet szybko zerwał się z kanapy i pochwyciwszy swą drugą połowę w ramiona (chichoczącą połowę, dodajmy), powiedział pewnym siebie tonem:

- Sue, kochanie… Zaraz ci udowodnię, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Oczywiście nie musiał, bo znała go nie od dziś, ale kim była, by go powstrzymywać, skoro perspektywa była tak kusząca?

Krótko mówiąc, na ten wieczór temat domu został zapomniany, a młodzi małżonkowie skupili się na przyjemniejszych sprawach…

Rankiem, podczas śniadania oczywiście znów rozmawiali i zdecydowali, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie chyba skorzystanie z tej samej agencji nieruchomości, która pomogła im przy sprawie Dessy. Naturalnie nie zamierzali kupować tamtego domu, nawet, jeśli byłby na sprzedaż. Nie chcieli ryzykować w razie, gdyby „Książę Terroru" miał tę okolicę na oku dzięki swoim szpiegom, których doszczętnie jeszcze nie wyłapano, ku udręce ekipy ścigającej tego człowieka od lat. Przedmieścia były kuszącą alternatywą, ale dojazd do pracy byłby długi, zwłaszcza w czasie największego ruchu na drogach. Korki w Waszyngtonie przecież nie były rzadkością. Pomyśleli więc o czymś w Georgetown, gdzie okolica była dość bezpieczna i z dobrym zapleczem socjalnym. Lekarze byli tu blisko, szkoły i biblioteki też, a i rozrywki nie brakowało. Z tym więc postanowieniem wyruszyli do pracy, w przerwie na lunch planując odwiedzić pośrednictwo handlu nieruchomościami. Oczywiście przedtem należało jeszcze zajrzeć do banku, by dokładnie ustalić stan aktywów (po tym, jak haker opróżnił konta Jacka, ten przestał używać bankowości internetowej, wracając do może mniej nowoczesnych, ale z pewnością bezpieczniejszych metod zarządzania pieniędzmi). Bez tego nie mogli powiedzieć pośrednikowi, w jakim przedziale finansowym powinien szukać. To jednak załatwili już w drodze na Pennsylvania Ave., a uzbrojeni w tę wiedzę, w porze obiadowej zabrali ze sobą Umę, by nie czuła się pominięta w tej ważnej kwestii i pojechali do firmy Yuri'a Yakubiw'a.

Nim zakończyła się przerwa, pierwsze kroki w poszukiwaniu swojego nowego domu mieli za sobą i przyszłość malowała się w dość przyjemnych barwach…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N 2:** Proszę, **Patuś**. Oto Twoja dzisiejsza porcja cukru! lol_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **Trust me,** MJENTRN**, if I could, I would gladly write long stories in English, but as you know I'm not very good at it (English I mean). One part? Maybe, with a good Beta, if I could find someone. Without it, I'm to weak to even try to publish it._  
_All I can say: Heaven bless Google Translator!_  
_P.S. Yes, I love to write. It's very liberating. Besides, I'm romantic in soul, so I'm writing romances! lol_

_Kochana **Perfectly**... Cieszę się, że znów spodobał Ci się rozdział. Tuszę, że i ten będzie względnie dobry._

_**Zoja**, Słonko. Bananki dobra rzecz, a cukier niewątpliwie potrzebny ciału jak i duszy. W związku z powyższym podaję kolejną dawkę. _

_Enjoy! ;-)_

* * *

30.

W czasie, gdy Lucy przygotowywała się do sprzedaży mieszkania matki oraz przeprowadzki Helen, Jack i Sue usilnie szukali swojego gniazdka. Jako że Sparky zawsze umiał obracać pieniędzmi, a jego śliczna żona była dość oszczędna i praktyczna, oboje (po sprzedaży swoich akcji oraz obligacji, a także uszczupleniu funduszy powierniczych założonych dla nich przez rodziców) zdołali wyskrobać ponad trzysta tysięcy dolarów. Może nie były to kolosalne pieniądze w porównaniu do cen nieruchomości w D.C., ale pozwalały na kupno przyzwoitego domostwa w dobrej dzielnicy. Poza tym, gdy Yuri ujrzał znajomą parę, obiecał, że spróbuje dla nich wynegocjować jakąś obniżkę, co byłoby dla Hudsonów nie lada pomocą. Należało bowiem jeszcze pomyśleć chociaż o podstawowym umeblowaniu, a prawda była taka, że było tylko parę rzeczy, jakie posiadali małżonkowie. Stare miejsce Jacka było od początku umeblowane (za wyjątkiem kilku drobnych dodatków, które kupił sam), a większość mebli w apartamencie Sue oraz Lucy należało do tej ostatniej. Młoda pani Hudson była posiadaczką łóżka, na którym spała, szafki nocnej, komody i stolika do kawy, stojącego w salonie, no i oczywiście paru bibelotów. Lucy dodała resztę, zwłaszcza dzięki pomocy nieżyjącej babci Alice, która sprezentowała wnuczce kupiony przez siebie (co prawda z drugiej ręki, ale w idealnym stanie) komplet mebli salonowych, z kanapą włącznie, i komody w holu. Sama dziewczyna postarała się o swoje meble do sypialni, a wspólnie ze współlokatorką kupiła krzesła i inne drobne dodatki, zaś z pomocą przyjaciół wyposażono pokoik Umy. Blondynka więc wiedziała, co będzie mogła zabrać ze sobą, kiedy już nadejdzie czas.

Kupno domu nie było jednak jedyną przyczyna stresów nowożeńców. Nadal oczekiwali na decyzję sędziego w sprawie dziewczynki, od której to wszystko się zaczęło. Wezwanie do sądu już co prawda przyszło, ale wieści jeszcze nie były ogłoszone. Sue tylko modliła się, by sędzia Kendall istotnie wstawił się za nimi, jak to obiecał Jackowi. Ten z kolei przekonywał:

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie! Sędzia Kendall jest dobrym i słownym człowiekiem. Skoro obiecał, ja mu wierzę.- stwierdził.- Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie okłamał…

- Och, tego nie twierdzę, Jack!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- Tylko że sędzia Kenall to taki zajęty człowiek. Może nie znalazł czasu, by rozmówić się z sędzią Rosewood'em?- gdybała niepewnie.

- Musimy wierzyć, skarbie.- pocieszał ją mąż.- Z poparciem Kendalla, czy też nie, jesteśmy dobrymi kandydatami na rodziców dla Umy. Rozumiemy jej potrzeby, potrafimy je zaspokajać, mamy fundusze na jej utrzymanie i wykształcenie, a wkrótce własny dom, gdzie będzie miała tyle miejsca, ile chce. Co jednak najważniejsze, kochamy ją, Sue, a Uma kocha nas. Jeśli to nie jest dobry powód, byśmy stali się w pełni rodziną, to już nie wiem, co nim jest.

- Masz rację…- westchnęła ciężko, tuląc się do niego, kiedy stali w parku i patrzyli, jak bawi się ich córka.- Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam.- przyznała zaróżowiona.

- To tylko stres, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, oboje odetchniemy z ulgą i miejmy nadzieję, że to stanie się już za dwa dni.

- Będę się o to modlić, Jack.- powiedziała miękko.

- Ja również.- przytaknął i ją pocałował.- Kocham cię, wiesz?- szepnął, patrząc na nią z uczuciem.

- W takim razie, jest nas dwoje.- tym razem to ona posłała mu ciepły, promienny uśmiech.- Czasem aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę jesteśmy małżeństwem, że ja jestem twoją żoną, a ty, moim mężem. To jak sen.- dodała z rozmarzeniem.

- Jeśli to sen, to nie chcę się obudzić, Sue. Nie chcę otworzyć oczu i obudzić się w świecie, w którym ciebie, was obu nie ma.- odparł.- Ty i Uma nadałyście sens mojemu życiu, zapełniłyście pustkę, którą od dawna czułem w sercu. Gdybym mógł, nieba bym wam przychylił, ale jestem tylko prostym facetem i jedyne, co mogę obiecać to, że zawsze będę przy was, że będę się o was troszczył i kochał z całej duszy, i że zrobię wszystko, by zawsze do was wrócić…- dokończył z namaszczeniem.

- I tylko tego pragniemy, kochany.- szepnęła wzruszona.- Rzeczy można mieć lub nie. Można je posiadać, a potem stracić jeszcze szybciej, niż się je nabyło. Oboje to wiemy…- mówiła spokojnie.- Miłość, prawdziwa miłość zaś trwa, niezależnie od naszych finansowych wzlotów i upadków. Dopóki się kochamy i wspieramy, wytrzymamy wszystko, Jack.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś nie tylko piękna, ale też niezwykle mądra, pani Hudson?- spytał idiotycznie wyszczerzony.

- Raz czy dwa!- mrugnęła psotnie.- Nie krepuj się jednak, kochanie. My, kobiety, lubimy komplementy, zwłaszcza od mężczyzn, w których jesteśmy zakochane.- powiedziała.

- Zakochana, huh?- rzucił z zadowoleniem.- Czyli nie wyszłaś za mnie tylko dla moich pieniędzy?- zażartował.

- Gdyby tylko o to mi chodziło, poderwałabym Mylesa, ale ty miałeś słodszy tyłek, kochanie.- rzuciła psotnie.

- Tyłek? Sądziłem, że urzekły cię moje oczy!- stwierdził z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

- To też…- przytaknęła przewrotnie.- Kiedy jednak przyszedłeś za mną do kafeterii i miałam okazję zerknąć na ciebie w całości, tyłek zdecydowanie podskoczył na miejsce pierwsze!

- Sue Hudson! Tego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał! Gdzie ta skromna, nieśmiała, konserwatywna dziewczyna z Ohio, która czerwieni się jak tylko facet na nią spojrzy?- spytał „zaszokowany".

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się znacząco, po czym powoli zbliżyła swe usta do jego ucha i zmysłowo wyszeptała:

- Jestem kobietą, Jack. Zapomniałeś? A może potrzebujesz przypomnienia? W sumie, trochę mnie martwi ta amnezja, w końcu ty byłeś tym, który… sam wiesz.- uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, czując, jak zadrżał. Następne, co pamiętała, to jego usta, głodne i namiętne, miażdżące jej własne…

- Zapewniam cię, najdroższa, że akurat ten moment pamiętam doskonale.- szepnął, gdy już przestał ją całować.- Jakby nie patrzeć, to była najpiękniejsza chwila mojego życia.- dodał.

Zanim Sue zdołała coś odpowiedzieć, nadbiegła Uma, błagając o loda dla siebie i Levi'a.

- Plosze! Tylko jeden!- przekonywała, czarując ich spojrzeniem żywcem wyjętym ze „Shreck'a".

- Mówi się „proszę", kluseczko.- poprawił ją delikatnie brunet.

- Proszę, tatuś! Proszę, mamusia!- powtórzyła entuzjastycznie.

- No dobrze, ale tylko po jednej gałce, skarbie. Robi się chłodno.- zgodziła się jej opiekunka.

Uma cała się rozpromieniła i zamiast słowami, gestem podziękowała „rodzicom", ofiarowując każdemu z osobna po całusie i uścisku. Potem wzięła ich za ręce i pociągnęła do budki z lodami.

Jack i Sue tylko zachichotali i podążyli za nią, zdumieni, że tak krótkie nóżki mogą być tak szybkie.

- Ciekawe, czy nasze pozostałe dzieci będą równie rozbiegane.- zwrócił się do ukochanej, gdy ich pupilka wcinała porcję słodkiego deseru.

Sue znów pokryła się nieznacznym rumieńcem i odparła:

- Miejmy nadzieję, że przekonamy się o tym już niedługo.

- Liczę na to!- stwierdził dwuznacznie.- W końcu ciężko nad tym pracujemy!

- Jack Hudson! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałeś to w miejscu publicznym i przy naszej córce!- zawołała zaszokowana Sue.

- Kochanie… W tej chwili Uma nie usłyszałaby wybuchu bomby, nie mówiąc o tej rozmowie.- stwierdził, wskazując na pochłoniętą lodami dziewczynkę.- Co do reszty, nikogo tu nie ma.

- Oprócz lodziarza.- zauważyła blondynka.

- Proszę się nie wstydzić, proszę pani!- mrugnął rozbawiony sprzedawca.- Sam jestem żonaty od piętnastu lat. Żona i ja staraliśmy się przez pierwsze pięć i nic, a potem… potem posypały się same bliźniaki i to trzy razy pod rząd!- dodał dumnie.

- Szósteczka? Gratulacje!- powiedział z uznaniem Sparky.

- A gdzie tam! Dziewięcioro!- sprostował lodziarz i szczęki Hudsonów opadły.

- Wow, duża rodzina!- wymamrotała Sue.

- I kocham ją na zabój, ale Betty mnie ostrzegła, że jak jeszcze raz zajdzie w ciążę, to do końca życia będę śpiewał falsetem, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.- wyszczerzył się z humorem.- Wyszło na to, że tylko w mojej rodzinie rodziły się bliźniaki i choć Betty jest cudowną matką, to nawet ona czasem traci cierpliwość, jak nasze diabełki zaczynają harcować.- uśmiechnął się z ewidentną czułością.- Powiedziała, że nasi najmłodsi, to już ostatnia trójka w jej życiu. Podobno chce znów zacząć trenować, żeby wrócić do dawnej wagi, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, nic jej nie brakuje. Ma za to więcej ciałka do kochania, szczególnie, że to ciało wykarmiło nasze dzieci. Jeśli jednak chce schudnąć, nie będę jej zabraniał. Ma prawo być z siebie zadowolona i dobrze czuć się w swojej skórze. Zapracowała na to dziewięciokrotnie!- mrugnął.

- Mam nadzieję, że za parę lat będziesz myślał tak samo, Jack…- mruknęła, niedługo po tej rozmowie, gdy wracali do domu.- Nie liczyłabym jednak na dziewiątkę. Trójeczka byłaby miła.

- Poczekamy, zobaczymy, skarbie.- odparł przekornie.- Zawsze chciałem mieć własną drużynę hokejową. Nazwałbym ją „Tornada Hudsonów"- rzucił jej oczko.

- Jak chcesz drużynę hokejową, to większość niej urodzisz sam, PANIE MACHO-MAN!- odparła i zamigała stanowczo.

- Z rozkoszą bym to uczynił, ale matka natura zrobiła mnie facetem, a jak wiadomo, ci nie rodzą dzieci.- odpowiedział wesoło.

- I chwała Bogu!- zawołała pewna staruszka, którą mijali.- Inaczej ród ludzki dawno by wyginął!

Sue, która zauważyła ten komentarz, tylko się roześmiała.

- Może to i racja…- przyznała.- Nadal jednak zapomnij o drużynie, Sparky!- powtórzyła.

- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.- wyszczerzył się podejrzanie.

- Co ty kombinujesz, Hudson?- spytała podejrzliwie jego żona.

- Nic, nic…- odparł niewinnie.- Tylko nie wspomniałem ci chyba wcześniej, że bliźniaki są częste w mojej rodzinie.- dodał psotnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że to żart, inaczej lodziarz nie będzie jedynym, który śpiewa falsetem!- zagroziła, chociaż wiedział, że nie mówiła poważnie.

Tym razem to on zachichotał.

Jedno było pewne- z Sue, stojącą u jego boku, jego życie nigdy nie będzie nudne!

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Sorry, miało być o 14.00, ale napotkałam problemy techniczne. Problemy zwalczyłam i od razu wrzucam cedka._

_P.S. Miło, że tak uważasz, **Aisha**! ;-)_

* * *

31.

- Państwo Hudson?- zapytał jeden z woźnych sądowych, gdy Jack i Sue siedzieli w korytarzu sądu rodzinnego, czekając na wezwanie. Dziś nareszcie mieli poznać decyzję…- Sędzia Rosewood zaprasza.

Młodzi małżonkowie spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, a ich splecione dłonie ścisnęły się nerwowo.

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie!- zapewnił bezgłośnie Sparky.- Oboje musimy w to wierzyć.- dodał.

Chciała, naprawdę chciała, ale mimo ogromnych pokładów wiary, jakie w sobie nosiła, nie mogła powstrzymać tego uścisku w żołądku. Jakby nie patrzeć, od decyzji sędziego zależała reszta jej życia, ich życia, życia Sue, Jacka, a przede wszystkim Umy.

Ich mała podopieczna również przybyła z nimi do sądu, lecz na ten moment nie siedziała u ich boku, ponieważ Rosewood postanowił nieco rozmówić się z dziewczynką przy udziale psychologa dziecięcego w specjalnie do tego celu przystosowanym pokoju. Dysponował już co prawda raportami z opieki społecznej, która regularnie odwiedzała Hudsonów, lecz musiał się jeszcze upewnić co do uczuć dziecka.

Tego „przesłuchania" akurat ani Sue ani Jack się nie obawiali, wiedząc, że mała kocha ich całym sercem. Poza tym fakt, że nie chciała się z nimi rozstawać choć na tak krótko, przemawiał na ich korzyść. Dowodził bowiem więzi pomiędzy parą, a dzieckiem, więzi ewidentnie silnej.

W każdym razie, Sparky i jego żona wymienili jeszcze jedno pełne wsparcia spojrzenie i wciąż trzymając się za ręce podążyli za woźnym, po czym stanęli na wyznaczonym miejscu.

- Proszę usiąść.- powiedział sędzia Rosewood, jak tylko zasiadł w swoim fotelu i otworzył akta .- Przyznaję…- ciągnął-… że od dawna nie prowadziłem tak nietypowej sprawy jak ta. Mamy tutaj bowiem do czynienia nie tylko z faktem, iż o opiekę ubiega się para agentów, którzy znaleźli dziewczynkę, ale przede wszystkim z faktem, że Uma Jacobs do niedawna jeszcze była całkowicie głucha, a przez to nie nauczyła się mówić, co, jak poinformowała mnie przedstawicielka opieki społecznej, było głównym czynnikiem warunkującym powierzenie opieki nad małą osobie niesłyszącej.- powiedział.- Muszę stwierdzić, że studiując akta sprawy odczuwałem wiele emocji…- wyznał.- Byłem zaszokowany, zniesmaczony i przerażony faktem, iż biologiczna matka okazała się tak nieczuła i nieodpowiedzialna, by ryzykować zdrowiem córki. Nie jest to pierwszy taki przypadek, przyznaję, lecz po raz pierwszy widziałem tak karygodne zaniedbania względem dziecka i już z tego powodu cieszę się, że odebrano tej kobiecie sprawowanie władzy rodzicielskiej nad małoletnią Umą. Nie jesteśmy tu wszakże po to, by oceniać charakter Andrei Jacobs, lecz po to, by zdecydować, co w tej sytuacji jest najlepsze dla jej córki.- dorzucił gwoli przypomnienia i spojrzał na wnioskodawców.

Hudsonowie byli podenerwowani i to było widać, ale jednocześnie nie mógł nie zauważyć, jaką siłę, jakie wsparcie nawzajem sobie ofiarują. W ich oczach była też determinacja, to niezłomne postanowienie walki o coś, co najwyraźniej bardzo ukochali i za to Rosewood ich szanował.

- Uma Jacobs to niezwykły przypadek, niezwykłe dziecko…- kontynuował sędzia.- Przeszła wiele i wymaga specjalnej uwagi. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Nie ma też wątpliwości co do tego, że dzięki pomocy państwa, państwo Hudson, pokonała długą drogę ku wyzdrowieniu i normalnemu życiu. Kiedy pani ją znalazła, pani Hudson, Uma nie tylko nie słyszała, ale też praktycznie nie potrafiła komunikować się ze światem. Dziś, niecałe dwa miesiące później, prawie już nie przypomina tego zalęknionego dziecka, którym była. Mało tego, dzięki państwa pomocy i czułej opiece nie tylko odzyskała słuch, tak karygodnie zaniedbany przez biologiczną matkę, ale też niezwykle szybko nauczyła się mówić i funkcjonować jak normalne, zdrowe dziecko. Już samo to skłaniałoby mnie do przyznania opieki nad Umą pani i mężowi, ponieważ ewidentnie potrafią państwo zapewnić dziewczynce wszystko, czego jej potrzeba. Muszę jednak wziąć pod uwagę również odczucia dziecka i dlatego postanowiłem porozmawiać z Umą w błękitnym pokoju, w obecności psychologa.- stwierdził.- Zapewne domyślają się państwo, co powiedziała?- uśmiechnął się do młodych małżonków, a ich buzie się rozpromieniły na samą myśl o córce.- Tak myślałem.- dorzucił.- Jest oczywistym, że dziewczynka darzy was głębokim uczuciem, że postrzega was jako rodziców, których kocha i respektuje, i bez których nie wyobraża sobie życia. Biorąc więc pod uwagę ten fakt oraz to, że tak wiele zmienili państwo w swoim prywatnym życiu, by zapewnić dziewczynce należytą opiekę i uczucie, z przyjemnością przychylam się do wniosku o adopcję małoletniej Umy Jacobs i powierzam państwu władzę rodzicielską, w oczach prawa czyniąc państwa jej jedynymi rodzicami i legalnymi opiekunami. Przychylam się też do wniosku o zmianę nazwiska dziewczynki. Z chwilą, gdy państwo podpiszą stosowne dokumenty, Uma automatycznie zmieni nazwisko na Hudson…- dodał, a wzruszeni rodzice odruchowo się uścisnęli, nadaremnie walcząc ze łzami szczęścia.

- Dziękujemy, Wysoki Sądzie!- wykrzyknęli prawie unisono, a sędzia się uśmiechnął.

- Bardzo proszę.- mrugnął porozumiewawczo.- Nie muszę jednak przypominać, że wraz z córką zyskują też państwo nie tylko przywileje, lecz przede wszystkim obowiązki?- spytał.

- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie!- zapewnili gorąco.

- Kochamy Umę całym sercem i zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by rozwijała się zdrowo i szczęśliwie.- powiedziała Sue.

- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie.- poparł ją Jack.- Uma jest dla nas wszystkim, dopełnia nas i naszą rodzinę. Dziękujemy za tę szansę, Wysoki Sądzie. Nie zawiedziemy zaufania, jakim Sąd nas obdarzył, powierzając nam malutką.

- Liczę na to, agencie Hudson.- odparł Rosewood.- Skoro więc już wszystko zostało powiedziane, zapraszam do mojego biura, gdzie nie tylko czekają dokumenty adopcyjne, ale też państwa córka.- zaproponował z zadowoleniem. Naprawdę polubił tę parę, a co ważniejsze, podziwiał oboje i to w stopniu znacznym. Podjęli się bowiem trudnego zadania i sprostali mu na szóstkę.

Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy. Kiedy kwadrans później cała trójka opuszczała budynek sądu, robiła to już jako rodzina. Od tego momentu już nikt nie mógł ich rozdzielić…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N 2**: I jak? Zadowolone z decyzji sędziego? ;-P_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Cieszy mnie, że decyzja sędziego wszystkich zadowala. Z drugiej strony, przecież nie mogło być inaczej, skoro ta trójka jest sobie pisana! lol_

_Gotowe na więcej?;-)_

* * *

32.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nareszcie jest nasza.- westchnęła z ukontentowaniem Sue, kiedy tego wieczora wraz z mężem utuliła córeczkę do snu, a potem siedziała przy jej łóżeczku, wpatrując się w słodkiego aniołka, który przyniósł jej tak wiele szczęścia.

Uma była ich cudem. Inaczej nie mogli jej określić. To dziecko sprawiło, że spełniły się najskrytsze sny obojga- Sue i Jacka. Połączyła ich, choć jeszcze do niedawna nie mieli nadziei, że kiedykolwiek będzie im dane być parą, nie mówiąc już o starzeniu się razem. Tymczasem ta kruszynka, która tak nieoczekiwanie zjawiła się w ich życiu, odmieniła je nie tylko szybko, ale też kompletnie, i to na lepsze…

- Ja też, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się czule jej wybranek.- Każdego dnia dziękuję Bogu, że ją do nas sprowadził, bo dzięki niej mam ciebie i rodzinę, której zawsze pragnąłem, rodzinę, którą chciałem założyć właśnie i tylko z tobą. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo was kocham, Sue.- dodał.

- Jeśli choć w połowie tak mocno, jak my kochamy ciebie, jak ja ciebie kocham, to tak, chyba mam.- odparła, patrząc na niego z miłością.- Tak się bałam, że nigdy nie będzie nas…- wyznała cicho.- Sprawy między nami zawsze były takie niewypowiedziane. Nie byłam pewna na czym stoję, zwłaszcza, gdy w twoim życiu pojawiały się coraz to nowe, a czasem stare …ummmm… przyjaciółki.- wymamrotała.- Kiedy czasem na mnie patrzyłeś, wydawało mi się, że czujesz coś więcej, ale czasami czułam się tak, jakbym nic cię nie obchodziła, a przynajmniej nie w TEN sposób…

- Sue…- zaprotestował delikatnie.- Ja… Uwierz mi, od dawna byłaś tylko ty, a te momenty z Allie, z Jessicą… Wiem że nic mnie nie tłumaczy, zwłaszcza, że w głębi serca nosiłem ciebie. Nie zmienię tego, co było i przykro mi, że tak cię raniłem. Nie było to moim zamiarem.- zapewniał.- Po prostu byłem tchórzem, który nie miał odwagi by walczyć o ciebie i nasze uczucie. Wmawiając sobie, że to beznadziejne, próbowałem zabić w ten sposób miłość, jaką we mnie rozbudziłaś, ale to dopiero było zupełnie beznadziejne, bo kiedy byłem z nimi i tak myślałem tylko o tobie. Mam nadzieję, że mi to kiedyś wybaczysz, kochanie.- wyszeptał pełnym winy głosem.

- Nie bądź niemądry, Jack!- powiedziała szybko.- To było tak dawno i już dawno ci wybaczyłam. W końcu, nie byliśmy wtedy razem i nie miałam do ciebie żadnych praw. W sumie, gdyby nie nasza córka, pewnie nadal tkwilibyśmy w tym samym status quo, bo prawdę powiedziawszy, zbyt się bałam odrzucenia, by samej zrobić ten pierwszy krok. Widać Bóg uznał, że oboje potrzebujemy „zachęty"…- zachichotała lekko, wskazując na śpiącą dziewczynkę.-… i postanowił nam taką przysłać, co jest kolejnym dowodem na to, że się nigdy nie myli i wie, co dla nas najlepsze.- stwierdziła.

- To prawda. Trudno o lepsze potwierdzenie jego mądrości i miłości.- przytaknął brunet.- Dał nam skarb, o jakim wielu może tylko marzyć- specjalne, niepowtarzalne dziecko, które nie tylko nas połączyło, ale dopełniło naszego szczęścia. NASZE dziecko.- podkreślił.- Jesteśmy rodziną, Sue. Nareszcie jesteśmy rodziną…- dodał jeszcze, zanim przygarnął żonę do piersi, by jeszcze przez jakiś czas czuwać z nią przy Umie.

- Na zawsze, Jack.- usłyszał jej szept i się uśmiechnął.

Na zawsze…

Kolejny dzień, choć deszczowy, był dla stadła Hudsonów radosny i optymistyczny, a można wręcz rzec, promienny. Wszystko dlatego, że ich małe słoneczko, zupełnie jakby wyczuwało, że teraz nic nie odbierze jej rodziców, morzem uśmiechów, uścisków i całusów zasypywało dwójkę dorosłych, którzy każdą pieszczotę oddawali z równym entuzjazmem.

Na dodatek, choć była sobota, przed południem zadzwoniła Sally, asystentka Yakubiw'a, informując małżonków, że ona i Yuri znaleźli dom, który mógłby ich potencjalnie zainteresować.

Nie było to jakieś wielkie lokum, ale kiedy cała trójka podjechała pod wskazany adres, już na pierwszy rzut oka polubiła to miejsce. Położony w Arlington, przy Północnej Livingstone Nr 6, domek zbudowany był z w starym, wiktoriańskim stylu. Miał dwa piętra, spadzisty dach, duże okna i urocze wejście, do którego prowadziły schody otoczone z obu stron kwiatowymi rabatami. Miał również garaż znajdujący się na parterze i mieszczący (choć nieco na styk) dwa samochody. Całość otoczona była niedużym, ale zadbanym ogródkiem, którego wielobarwność zrównoważała spokojny błękit i biel elewacji.

Wnętrze również było urocze, choć na pewno nie można by go uznać za bardzo przestronne. Najprościej powiedzieć, że pomieszczenia były przytulne. Na parterze, równolegle do garażu, mieściły się pomieszczenia gospodarcze, spiżarnia, pralnia i suszarnia. Schodziło się tam po schodach, ale można też tam było wejść właśnie przez garaż. Na pierwszym piętrze była kuchnia z jadalnią i salonik, gdzie można było wspólnie posiedzieć i pooglądać telewizję oraz niewielka biblioteczka, mogąca bez trudu służyć za gabinet, a także mała łazienka dla gości. Na drugim piętrze znajdowały się sypialnie, cztery, w tym jedna z własną łazienką i trzy, których lokatorzy musieli dzielić się wspólną, będącą na końcu korytarza. Niespodzianką okazał się strych, który właściciele wyremontowali z przeznaczeniem na dodatkowy, gościnny pokój z przyległą toaletą.

- Przydałby się w razie nalotu gości!- mrugnął wesoło Jack, gdy wraz z Sue wdrapali się tam po opuszczanych schodach. Było tam stromo, więc Uma została na dole, pilnowana przez Sally (i kątem oka przez czujnych rodziców).

Sue tylko przewróciła oczami.

Podobało się jej to miejsce, nawet, jeśli podług nowych standardów było nieco ciasne. Miało w sobie jednak ciepło domowego ogniska, no i plusem była kompletnie umeblowana kuchnia, w której pani Hudson zmieniłaby tylko kolor ścian (żółty jakoś do niej nie przemawiał). Całą resztę można by z czasem umeblować…

- I co myślisz, kochanie?- dopytywał się Jack, chcąc poznać opinię ukochanej żony. Jakby nie patrzeć, to miało być ich wspólne gniazdko…

- Myślę, Jack, że powinniśmy spytać o cenę.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Zważywszy na dobrą lokalizację (w pobliżu była szkoła, kościół, centrum handlowe i park) i najwyraźniej niedawny remont, musimy się upewnić, że będzie nas stać na ten zakup. Nie ma co się napalać w razie, jeśli będzie zbyć drogo.- dodała

- Napalać?- roześmiał się wesoło.- Cóż za słownictwo, pani Hudson!- mrugnął dwuznacznie, za co dostał lekkiego kuksańca.

- Och, zamknij się, panie Hudson!- wypaliła.- Chyba, że chcesz dziś spać na kanapie…- dodała przewrotnie, na co mina mu zrzedła.

- Chyba mi tego nie zrobisz, skarbie?- jęknął z przerażeniem, gdyż taki stan rzeczy był mu nader nie na rękę.

- Może tak, może nie.- odparła psotnie.- Jeśli będziesz grzecznym chłopcem…

- Będę, będę!- zapewnił gorąco.- Tylko nie każ mi spać samemu!

- W takim razie, kochanie, schodź na dół i dowiedz się, ile właściciele chcą za ten dom.- poprosiła.

- Mam rozumieć, że jesteśmy zainteresowani?- wyszczerzył się z entuzjazmem. Miał dobre przeczucia, co do tego miejsca. Byłoby dobre dla ich rodziny.

- Tylko, jeśli cena jest rozsądna, Jack.- stwierdziła.

- Zatem, do dzieła!- powiedział i po chwili oboje byli już na piętrze, gdzie niecierpliwie oczekiwała na nich córka oraz uśmiechnięta pośredniczka.

Przyszedł czas, by porozmawiać o pieniądzach…

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N**: No i czas na tak długo oczekiwaną reakcję Lucy. Enjoy!_

* * *

33.

No dobrze, niewątpliwym plusem było, że Lucy nie zemdlała, kiedy po powrocie do Waszyngtonu i bezpiecznym ulokowaniu zmęczonej matki w swoim pokoju nareszcie miała okazję rozmówić się z przyjaciółmi i usłyszeć, co działo się w D.C. pod jej nieobecność. Tym nie mniej, jej obecny stan można by uznać za nieco niepokojący z racji tego, że panna Dotson, od dziesięciu zgoła minut, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szczęką sięgającą podłogi oraz bez jednego słowa, dodajmy, wpatrywała się w Jacka i Sue (na której kolanach siedziała obecnie Uma), trzymających się za ręce. Nie to jednak było powodem jej „małego" szoku, choć rzeczywiście nie był to codzienny widok, przynajmniej odkąd widziała ich po raz ostatni. Powodem jej zdumienia, a raczej całkowitego oszołomienia, były dwie obrączki na serdecznych palcach lewej ręki każdego z nich- jawny dowód zawartego przez Hudsonów małżeństwa oraz wieść, że zakochani nie tylko, jak to mówią, „zawiązali małżeński węzeł", ale również zdążyli przy tym zaadoptować dziewczynkę, którą znaleźli zaledwie miesiąc z okładem wcześniej, i na dodatek zamierzają się wyprowadzić!

W tej sytuacji chyba każdy zrozumiałby reakcję ciemnoskórej sekretarki?

- Lucy?- raz jeszcze i z pomocą pstrykających palców niepewnie spróbował Jack, kiedy trzy poprzednie próby wyrwania dziewczyny z tej nagłej katatonii spełzły na niczym.

W końcu zadziałało. Panna Dotson otrząsnęła się, jakby ktoś nagle obudził ją z głębokiego snu, i spojrzawszy na parę już przytomniejszym wzrokiem odrzekła:

- No, niezupełnie to miałam na myśli, kiedy mówiłam ci na lotnisku, żebyś się nimi zaopiekował, Jack.- wymamrotała, a brunet uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wzruszył ramionami.- Znaczy, cieszę się i w ogóle, że nareszcie ruszyłeś ten swój słodki zadek i powiedziałeś jej, co czujesz…- kontynuowała, coraz bardziej się rozkręcając.-… ale szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że trochę wam zejdzie w drodze do ołtarza, no i oczywiście, że kiedy już tam dojdziecie, będę w pierwszym rzędzie, żeby to zobaczyć, a może nawet stanąć obok, jako wasz świadek. Tymczasem wyjeżdżam na miesiąc, a kiedy wreszcie wracam, okazuje się, że ominęły mnie najbardziej wyczekiwane wydarzenia dekady! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mnie spotyka, MNIE, kobietę, która tak długo usiłowała was wyswatać!- biadoliła.

Naturalnie nie miała im za złe, że się pobrali. Jakby nie patrzeć, zrobili to, o czym od dawna dla nich marzyła, a sam pośpiech wynikał z nagłej potrzeby. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że adopcje bywałą skomplikowane, a ta kruszynka, która patrzyła na „ciotkę" tak zdezorientowanymi oczyma i wyrazem twarzy mówiącym: „co ugryzło ciocię Lucy?", naprawdę potrzebowała rodziny. Nie, Luce nie miała żalu do Jacka i Sue, żałowała tylko, że nie dane jej było patrzeć, jak odnajdują miłość i małżeńskie szczęście.

- Nie miałaś na to wpływu, Lucy.- przypomniała jej delikatnie Sue.- Choroba twojej mamy była tak nieoczekiwana, że to naturalne, iż tak szybko do niej pojechałaś, by się nią zaopiekować. Poza tym…- dodała.-… zapewne pocieszy cię fakt, że nie tylko ciebie zbrakło na naszym ślubie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, byliśmy tam tylko we dwoje, Jack i ja. Nie było z nami nikogo z ekipy, ani nawet naszych rodziców, bo wszystko potoczyło się w ekspresowym tempie.- wyjawiła.

- Dokładnie.- przytaknął Jack.- Sue i ja pobraliśmy się nieco ponad godzinę po moich oświadczynach, więc sama rozumiesz, że nie było czasu na przygotowania, ani spraszanie gości. Poza tym, teoretycznie złamaliśmy politykę firmy wiążąc się ze sobą…- mówił.-… i jakkolwiek bardzo chcieliśmy być razem, to wiedzieliśmy, że ta decyzja będzie miała swoje konsekwencje. Dlatego nie angażowaliśmy osób trzecich. Nikt z biura nie wiedział, dopóki nie rozmówiliśmy się z Garrettem.- dorzucił, na co wtrąciła się Sue:

- Ummm… Kochanie, zapomniałeś, że wymsknęło ci się u Tary?- przypomniała łagodnie.

- Aaa… tak.- zaczerwienił się brunet.- Rzeczywiście ona i Bobby dowiedzieli się nieco wcześniej, że się pobraliśmy, ale to był wypadek!- zapewnił zaraz.- Naprawdę zamierzaliśmy powiedzieć wszystkim po rozmowie z Tedem.- Nie moja wina, że tak mnie zakręcili, że się wygadałem.- mruknął zażenowany, a Sue zachichotała.

- Bobby?- spytała zdziwiona Lucy.- A co Bobby robił u Tary, do licha?- zainteresowała się, słysząc tę wiadomość. Z tego, co było jej wiadomo, ci dwoje nie odwiedzali się wzajemnie poza biurem. Owszem, byli przyjaciółmi, ale…

- Uhm…- odchrząknął Jack.- Jakby to powiedzieć…

- No wyduś to z siebie!- zachęcała zaintrygowana sekretarka, podświadomie czując interesujące wieści.

- Lucy…- odezwała się Sue.- Nie do nas należy, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Powinnaś je raczej skierować do Tary i Crasha.- poradziła wiedząc, że związek tych dwojga nadal owiewa aura tajemnicy, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zmieni się polityka firmy albo do momentu, gdy któreś z nich zdecyduje się na transfer.

Pokrętna odpowiedź była dla ciemnoskórej dziewczyny wystarczającą wskazówką na to, że istotnie dzieje się tutaj coś interesującego. Lucy nie była w ciemię bita i choć Bobby oraz Tara na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali tylko na przyjaciół, to nie oznaczało, że nie byli czymś więcej. Rezolutna panna Dotson postanowiła uważniej przyjrzeć się sprawie, jak tylko dokończy z tą dwójką. Co by nie mówić, pozostało jeszcze kilka ważnych spraw odnośnie tego nieoczekiwanego małżeństwa, które zmieniały postać rzeczy, i które należało przedyskutować.

- Skoro tak mówisz…- powiedziała na pozór obojętnie.- Powiedzcie mi jednak, co dalej się z wami stanie.- zaproponowała.- W końcu złamaliście regulamin. Ted wie? A może już dostaliście nagany?- spytała.

Szybkie streszczenie rozmowy z Garretem nieco uspokoiło zaniepokojoną losem przyjaciół sekretarkę, a deklaracja Sue odnośnie rezygnacji nie była dla niej tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, jak można by się spodziewać. Lucy wiedziała, że blondynka ma w sobie silny instynkt macierzyński oraz marzy o rodzinie. To, że wybrała Umę i Jacka ponad karierę zawodową tylko udowodniło, że miała rację. Poza tym przecież nadal mogła pracować jako niezależny konsultant, prawda?

- A co z mieszkaniem?- zapytała nareszcie.- Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, uwielbiam was i w ogóle, ale w tych okolicznościach zrobiło się tu trochę ciasno…- zauważyła nieco skrępowana.

- I właśnie dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się wyprowadzić, Luce.- odparł Jack.- Czekaliśmy z tym tylko do twojego powrotu, by w razie konieczności nie zostawiać cię na lodzie z czynszem, który byłby zbyt duży dla jednej osoby. Teraz, gdy Helen się wprowadziła, poradzicie sobie we dwie, a my przeniesiemy się da nowe lokum.

- Negocjujemy kupno domu w Arlington.- tym razem odezwała się Sue.- Cena jest nieco wysoka, ale nasz pośrednik mówi, że być może zdoła wytargować dla nas upust od właścicieli. Jeśli nie, są jeszcze dwa inne domy, nie tak cudowne jak tamten, ale w razie konieczności kupimy jeden z nich.- powiedziała.

Jakkolwiek Lucy cieszyło szczęście przyjaciół, myśl o tym, że ich drogi się rozchodzą była nieco przykra. To prawda, że przecież nie znikają z jej życia na dobre, jednakże dziewczyna wiedziała, że nastała nowa era. Skończą się chwile, gdy plotkując wraz ze współlokatorką, zjadały kubeł lodów o drugiej w nocy, bo akurat nie mogły spać. Sue była mężatką. Wkrótce na dobre wyprowadzi się stąd wraz z rodziną i jakkolwiek Lucy nie zostawała sama, to wiedziała, że będzie jej tego brakować (tak, nawet tego, że Levi czasem rozwlekał po domu wszystkie rolki papieru toaletowego…).

- _No cóż… Takie jest życie._- pomyślała filozoficznie i nareszcie wzięła się za to, za co powinna w pierwszym rzędzie- za gratulacje.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Powoli finiszujemy z tym fluffem. W dzisiejszym odcinku: pożegnanie..._

* * *

34.

To był ostatni dzień jej wypowiedzenia i pani Hudson miała mieszane uczucia. To prawda, że żal jej było opuszczać ekipę i porzucać pracę, w której była naprawdę dobra, ale z drugiej strony zyskała tak wiele, a właściwie to, co tak naprawdę najważniejsze- rodzinę. Dlatego też, choć nieco smutna, w głębi serca nie żałowała tej decyzji. Odchodziła, by podjąć nowe, ekscytujące wyzwania żony i matki, i do diaska, była na to gotowa! Czego się jednak nie spodziewała, choć może powinna, zważywszy na swoją historię, to że przyjaciele, jej drużyna, nie pozwolą jej odejść bez echa…

- Przyjęcie pożegnalne?- zdumiała się Sue, po raz ostatni wchodząc tego dnia do biura, jako pracownica FBI. W zasadzie nie przyszła tu nawet do pracy, lecz by ostatecznie pozałatwiać wszystkie papierki niezbędne do jej odejścia, zdać odznakę oraz służbową broń, której i tak nigdy nie używała, a którą przydzielono jej rok wcześniej, skoro pracowała w polu.- Dla mnie?- dodała wzruszona, widząc tak znajomy, aczkolwiek znów poprawiony banner, wiszący na centralnej ścianie pomieszczenia, stertę pączków, kawy, zimnych napojów i jeszcze więcej ludzi. Nie tylko bowiem jej najbliżsi koledzy postanowili ją pożegnać, ale jak się okazało, również kilku znajomych z innych jednostek, a nawet techników, z J.P. na czele. Serce jej rosło, gdy widziała, jak wielu tu miała przyjaciół.

- A myślałaś, że pozwolimy ci odejść bez pożegnalnej bibki, sheila?- odparł wyszczerzony Bobby, w którego oczach jednak dostrzegła cień smutku. Chyba tak naprawdę nie było w tym pokoju osoby, której nie smuciłoby to odejście, ale wszyscy dzielnie się trzymali, by nie utrudniać tego Sue.

Jack, który stał obok, dyskretnie uścisnął jej dłoń, widząc, jak wiele emocji odczuwała. O ile jednak i jemu było nieco żal kończyć tę jakże owocną współpracę, o tyle z drugiej strony rozpierała go radość, bo z chwilą, kiedy Sue oficjalnie przestanie być członkinią Firmy, on będzie mógł oficjalnie nazywać ją swoją żoną i nikt ani nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma. Jakby nie patrzeć, przecież tego od dawna pragnął, by dumnie nazywać się jej mężem.

- No właśnie, Sue!- przytaknęła Tara, którą bez większego zdziwienia ujrzeli z Jackiem u boku Australijczyka. Oboje nie sądzili, by reszta ekipy coś podejrzewała (może z wyjątkiem Lucy, po sławetnej rozmowie w ich mieszkaniu), ale bystre oko pani Hudson bez trudu wychwyciło oznaki związku, który wkracza właśnie w poważną fazę. Wystarczyło spojrzeć, jak ci dwoje stoją obok siebie, subtelnie czerpiąc wsparcie z siebie nawzajem. Pytanie tylko, kiedy i czy odważą się wyjść ze swoim uczuciem na światło dzienne? Jeśli bowiem to zrobią, życie tej ekipy zmieni się na zawsze, bo albo któreś z nich się przeniesie, albo odejdzie. Efekt będzie zawsze ten sam: ten zespół, w tej formie, na zawsze przestanie istnieć…- Przecież nie mogliśmy dopuścić, byś odeszła nie wiedząc, jak dumni jesteśmy, że byłaś tutaj z nami przez te wszystkie lata, że byłaś wspaniałą koleżanką, wybitnym agentem, a także jesteś i na zawsze pozostaniesz nam przyjaciółką.

- Tara ma rację.- dołączył się D., jak tylko Tippy dokończyła myśl.- To była czysta przyjemność pracować z tobą i będzie nam tu ciebie brakować.- dodał z uśmiechem, a blondynka poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Walczyła z nimi aż do chwili, kiedy odezwał się Myles…

- Thomas…- powiedział, specjalnie używając jej panieńskiego nazwiska, raz, by nieco popsocić Jackowi, który trochę się skrzywił, bo lubił, gdy nazywano ją Hudson, a dwa, że póki co, jej małżeństwo nadal jeszcze było sklasyfikowane jako „poufne", przynajmniej przez następną godzinę albo dwie…-…Kiedy przyszłaś tutaj po raz pierwszy, nie bardzo nam się układała współpraca…- zaczął, a wszyscy wokół jęknęli sarkastycznie i poprzewracali oczami. „Nie bardzo" było w tym przypadku wielkim niedomówieniem, nawet jeśli teraz było już tylko historią.- Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie powitałem cię ciepło w drużynie i długo mi zajęło, by dostrzec, jak doskonałym nabytkiem dla nas byłaś. Okazałaś się nie tylko kompetentną analityczką ze świetnym instynktem, ale jak powiedziała Williams, przyjaciółką, która zawsze wspierała nas radą i ramieniem jeśli trzeba. Dzięki tej przyjaźni dokonaliśmy wiele, wytrzymaliśmy wiele, a ja osobiście przyznaję, że dojrzałem i stałem się lepszym człowiekiem. Niech mi więc będzie wolno, w imieniu swoim i całej naszej ekipy, podziękować ci za te wspólnie spędzone chwile, za twój wysiłek i serce, jakie nam okazałaś, a także wyrazić nadzieję, że choć poza biurem, nadal pozostaniesz w kontakcie, bo nikt z nas nie chce stracić tej przyjaźni.- powiedział z ledwie skrywanym wzruszeniem.

Nim dokończył, łzy, które próbowała powstrzymać pani Huson, płynęły teraz jak rzeka, ale i tak zrozumiała wszystko, co powiedział, zwłaszcza, kiedy na sam koniec zamigał: „DZIĘKUJĘ", a wszyscy wokół, lepiej lub gorzej, uczynili to samo.

Cóż mogła uczynić w tej sytuacji, poza jednym? Nim zorientował się, co się dzieje, Sue uścisnęła go z wdzięcznością, a nawet pocałowała w policzek (ku jego zupełnemu, acz przyjemnemu zdumieniu). Tak samo podziękowała całej reszcie, kończąc na Lucy, która nic nie powiedziała, bo łkała jak małe dziecko.

Kiedy sekretarka wzięła się wreszcie w garść, wyciągnęła zza biurka wielką kartkę z życzeniami na nową drogę życia, jakże wiele mówiącą i podpisaną przez mrowie ludzi, kwiaty i zapakowane pięknie pudełko, w którym blondynka znalazła śliczną ramkę ze zdjęciem całej paczki, zrobionym po legendarnym już meczu z DEA. Ramka była ewidentnie zrobiona na zamówienie, bo wykonana z drogiego drewna cedrowego, delikatnie rzeźbionego i wykończonego narożnym napisem: „NA ZAWSZE RODZINA".

Nietrudno się domyślić, że popłynęło więcej słonych kropli, ale tak już jest z pożegnaniami- muszą być okraszone łzami. W końcu jednak, gdy chusteczki do nosa były już na wykończeniu, wszyscy zebrani wzięli się w karby i rozpoczęli przyjemniejszą część imprezy, czyli poczęstunek. Pół godziny później pączki i cała reszta były już tylko wspomnieniem, agenci spoza drużyny i technicy wrócili na swoje stanowiska pracy, a Lucy i Tara pomogły Sue spakować jej osobiste rzeczy do pudła, podczas gdy mężczyźni zajęli się porządkami.

Godzinę potem Sue Thomas, specjalny analityk śledczy FBI, przestała istnieć, a zastąpiła ją Sue Hudson, żona, matka i okazjonalnie cywilny, kontraktowy ekspert dla Firmy.

Kiedy Jack odprowadzał ją do wyjścia, po raz pierwszy od ślubu mógł pocałować ją publicznie, co zrobił z niekłamaną przyjemnością na chodniku przed budynkiem Hoovera, wywołując niejakie poruszenie wśród pracujących tam i nie mających pojęcia o zmianach ludzi (zwłaszcza kobiet…).

- Do zobaczenia w domu, kochanie.- powiedział czule, gdy się rozłączyli.

- Uma i ja będziemy czekać, kochanie.- odparła równie miękko i raz jeszcze go lekko pocałowała.- Kocham cię, mężu.

- A ja ciebie, żono.- odparł i niedługo potem się rozeszli.

To prawda, że ich ścieżki zawodowe się rozdzieliły, ale za to prywatnie stały się jedną, wspólną drogą, którą już otwarcie mieli kroczyć razem.

Do końca życia.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** To już prawie koniec. Jeszcze jeden rozdział i pożegnamy to opowiadanie na dobre. Czy było cukierkowe? Zapewne. Jakby nie patrzeć, to miał być fluff! lol_

* * *

35.

_**Dwa lata później…**_

- Ale mamusiu, to tylko pierwszy dzień szkoły!- zaprotestowała Uma, kiedy Sue i jej mąż usiłowali namówić córkę na pamiątkowe zdjęcie, na które wyraźnie nie miała ochoty. Nie, żeby nie lubiła się fotografować, ale zazwyczaj jej rodzice nie robili z tego aż tak wielkiej afery!

- Dokładnie, skarbie.- potwierdził spokojnie jej ojciec, szczerząc się idiotycznie.- I właśnie dlatego musimy zrobić to zdjęcie. To szczególna chwila, bo jak często pięciolatki zaczynają pierwszą klasę?- spytał łagodnie.- Masz pojęcie, jak mama i tata są z ciebie dumni, córeczko? Jesteś naszym małym geniuszem i to dla nas wielkie święto, że pani dyrektor zdecydowała przenieść cię z przedszkola do pierwszej klasy!- stwierdził z zapałem brunet, patrząc na to niezwykłe dziecko z czułością.- Chcielibyśmy mieć coś, dzięki czemu na zawsze zapamiętamy tę chwilę i dzięki czemu kiedyś twoje dzieci będą mogły ją sobie wyobrazić.- dodał, a dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

- Eww, tatusiu! Co ty mówisz? Ja nie będę miała dzieci!- zaprotestowała gorąco. Przecież była na to za mała!

- Zmienisz zdanie, jak podrośniesz!- mrugnął wesoło jej ojciec, a matka nieco się zaczerwieniła, gdy kątem oka posłał jej TO spojrzenie. Jakby nie patrzeć, Jack zawsze „entuzjastycznie" podchodził do prób tworzenia owych dzieci, czego jawnym dowodem był prawie roczny maluszek śpiący smacznie w nosidełku oraz delikatnie zarysowany pod luźną koszulą brzuszek pani Hudson, która oczekiwała już kolejnego członka ich rodziny.

Zapewne niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to zbyt wcześnie. W końcu niedawno urodziła Briana. Jednakże opinia innych niewiele obchodziła Hudsonów. Po pierwsze, te „nowe" dzieci były owocami ich miłości (miłości nader namiętnej, jeśli można dodać), a poza tym para zawsze chciała mieć dużą rodzinę i to zanim zestarzeje się na tyle, by nie móc się nią cieszyć. Jackowi stuknęła czterdziestka, a Sue miała ponad 35 lat i coraz mniej czasu na to, by urodzić zdrowo i bezpiecznie. Przecież im kobieta starsza, tym większe ryzyko powikłań, czyż nie? Po co więc zwlekać, zwłaszcza, gdy sam akt poczęcia jest tak przyjemny? Jack i Sue z zapałem więc starali się powołać na świat kolejną istotkę, by spełnić swój wielki sen o wielkiej rodzinie.

- Nie ma mowy!- stwierdziła tylko Uma, po czym, opornie, ale nareszcie pozwoliła się sfotografować w pełnym ekwipunku pierwszaka, w ich przytulnym saloniku.

Nie był to dom, który wtedy zamierzali kupić. Choć bardzo chcieli go mieć, właściciele nieruchomości nieoczekiwanie zmienili zdanie i wycofali go z rynku. Z tego, co powiedziała Sally, nie tylko nie zamierzali go więcej wystawiać na sprzedaż, ale przede wszystkim się rozwodzić, co w pierwszym rzędzie było przyczyną próby zbycia tego uroczego gniazdka.

Hudsonom żal było, że stracili możliwość zamieszczania w tym miejscu, ale Sue powiedziała potem, że uratowane małżeństwo było warte ich handlowej klęski, z czym jej mąż nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Jakby nie patrzeć, jego pani zawsze miała rację (nawet jeśli okazjonalnie się myliła…). Tak czy owak, jedna porażka ich nie zniechęciła, a Yuri i Sally podwoili wysiłki, by znaleźć swym klientom wymarzony dom w rozsądnej cenie. Dwie kolejne nieruchomości były obiecujące, ale to trzecia, świeżo wystawiona na rynek, poruszyła nowożeńców i wcale nie był to tak oklepany mały biały domek z białym płotkiem, a nieduża willa w Georgetown, którą pewna bardzo wiekowa dama chciała sprzedać, by móc przenieść się do luksusowego domu starości na Florydzie, gdzie rezydowała już jej siostra bliźniaczka. Pani Bates nie chodziło już nawet o pieniądze, bo tych jej nie brakowało po zamożnym mężu. Hilda po prostu chciała oddać swój dom w dobre ręce, mieć pewność, że nowi właściciele będą go kochać i szanować równie mocno, co ona sama. Dlatego osobiście rozmawiała z każdą, z pięciu zainteresowanych par i chociaż Hudsonowie wcale nie proponowali najwięcej, to właśnie ich wybrała, widząc, jak się kochają, szanują i wspierają. Poza tym, mieli tak czarującą córkę, że po prostu musiała się do nich przekonać! Tym więc sposobem nareszcie znaleźli, czego szukali i mogli nareszcie przenieść się „na swoje".

Przeprowadzka poszła sprawnie, w dużej mierze dzięki pomocy Lucy, Tary, Bobby'ego, Mylesa i Dimitriusa, którzy byli częstymi gośćmi w domu Jacka i Sue. Czas nie mógł być odpowiedniejszy, bo niedługo potem małżonkowie dowiedzieli się, że Uma będzie miała pierwszego brata lub siostrę, co bardzo ich ucieszyło, a zaniepokoiło samą dziewczynkę, która obawiała się, że straci ich miłość. Wystarczyła jednak jedna szczera rozmowa, a zrozumiała, że jej obawy są bezpodstawne i niecierpliwie zaczęła wyglądać nowego członka rodziny. I choć może wolałaby siostrę, to brat też okazał się nienajgorszy, chociaż jeszcze musiała poczekać, by móc się z nim bawić. Do tego momentu starała się przy nim pomagać, na ile to było możliwe. Przecież była dobrą starszą siostrą!

Tak czy inaczej, rodzina stała teraz w ich saloniku, przygotowując się do wyjścia. Jack i Sue nalegali, że odwiozą ją do szkoły oboje, skoro tata miał tego dnia do pracy na późniejszą godzinę. Gdy sesja zdjęciowa dobiegła końca, Uma zebrała swoje rzeczy, Sue upewniła się, że pudełko śniadaniowe córki jest pełne, a Jack wziął nosidełko ze swoim synkiem w środku i cała czwórka, plus Levi, którego nie można przecież pominąć, ruszyła w drogę do miejscowej podstawówki. Zaparkowawszy przed szkołą, rodzina podeszła bliżej wejścia, by się pożegnać na kolejne kilka godzin. Chociaż niektóre dzieci protestowały, gdy rodzie prosili o uścisk czy buziaka, Uma nie miała tego problemu i wyściskała oraz wycałowała oboje- tatę i mamę. Psa poklepała czule po łbie, a braciszka ucałowała delikatnie w główkę zapewniając, że niedługo spotkają się znowu i może nawet będzie miała dla Briana prezent. Obudzony malec tylko zachichotał.

Z chwilą, gdy zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek przywołujący dzieci, rezolutnej panny Hudson już nie było. Pobiegła, by uczyć się nowych rzeczy i nawiązywać nowe przyjaźnie, a jej mama i brat oraz czworonożny pupil pojechali na Pennsylvania Ave., by odwieźć Sparkyego do biura.

Potem Sue wybierała się z małym na kontrolę u pediatry oraz na zakupy, bo w końcu czymś musiała wyżywić rodzinę, o tym głodomorze w jej brzuchu nie wspominając.

Tak właściwie, to strasznie miała ochotę na kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, galaretką i tuńczykiem…

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** No i czas na wielki finał! Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie nikogo nie rozczaruje. Jednocześnie pragnę podziękować za wszystkie słowa wsparcia, zachęty i konstruktywnej krytyki, jakie od Was otrzymałam. To zawsze był dopalacz dla mojej weny! lol . THX i do zobaczenia!_

* * *

36.

_**Kolejne dwa lata później…**_

- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze robisz, Taro?- zapytała zaniepokojona Sue, pomagając przyjaciółce założyć suknię ślubną.

Chwilę wcześniej nakarmiła i uśpiła ostatnie z trojaczków, podczas gdy Jack zajmował się Umą i Brianem w ich małym ogrodzie, który miał dziś gościć uczestników skromnych, bo dość nieoczekiwanych zaślubin panny Williams z niejakim Henrym Jamesem.

- Przecież znacie się tak krótko, a poza tym, nie minęło sporo czasu odkąd…- dodała łagodnie, a co odezwała się Tippy.

- Możliwe, ale Henry chce tego samego, co ja, a czego z pewnością nie chciał Bobby, Sue i prawdę mówiąc, jestem już za stara, by nadal czekać na to, co nierealne.- odparła stanowczo cyber- geniuszka.- Cztery lata…- dodała gorzko.- Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczy, by być ze sobą szczerym? Bobby zwodził mnie przez cztery lata i niech mnie diabli, jeśli miałabym czekać dalej! Chcę mieć rodzinę, Sue. Dziecko.- mówiła.- Jeśli pan Crash Manning nie zamierza jej ze mną założyć, to niech idzie do diabła! Henry jest bardziej niż gotów na to zobowiązanie. Szanuje mnie i kocha, nawet jeśli znamy się miesiąc. Czas nie ma nic do rzeczy, gdy o to chodzi. Poza tym, Bobby miał czas, by przemyśleć sobie pewne sprawy i najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że nie jestem warta, by o mnie walczyć. Inaczej zrobiłby coś już w momencie, gdy Henry zaprosił mnie na randkę. Skoro jednak nie zareagował, widać nie kochał mnie tak bardzo, jak chciałam w to wierzyć.- dokończyła cicho, z żalem i pani Hudson nie musiała słyszeć, by poczuć jej ból i rozczarowanie. Mogła tylko przytulić przyjaciółkę i okazać jej wsparcie, nawet jeśli uważała, że ta popełnia błąd.

To nie tak, że nie lubiła Henry'ego. Był miłym, przeciętnym mężczyzną, któremu wyraźnie zależało na Tarze. Właściwie to nieco przypominał Stanley'a, chociaż był tylko zwykłym księgowym. Desperacko szukał rodziny, kogoś, z kim mógłby ją stworzyć, wypełniając samotną egzystencję i Sue bała się, że to zbyt mało, by ten związek przetrwał. Nie mogła jednak zmusić Tary do niczego, ponieważ przyjaciółka była dojrzałą, dorosłą kobietą, która sama decydowała o sobie i ponosiła konsekwencje tych wyborów.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim Tara pozbierała się do kupy i ostrożnie otarła wilgotne oczy. Nie obeszło się jednak bez korekty makijażu i w efekcie obie panie były nieco spóźnione. Nie na tyle jednak, by Henry zaczął się denerwować, bo kiedy Sue wyjrzała przez okno, ujrzała go spokojnie oczekującego na swą wybrankę.

- _Jaka szkoda…-_ pomyślała, kiedy obie z Tippy schodziły na dół.- _Byłam pewna, że Tara i Bobby się pobiorą. W końcu tak długo byli razem, a Crash nawet się przeniósł do anty-terrorystów, by móc się z nią spotykać. Dlaczego są tacy uparci i nie próbują się dogadać?-_ westchnęła w duszy wiedząc, że jej przyjaciele, jeśli nic się nie zmieni, zmarnują wielki dar, swoją miłość.- Uparte muły!- dorzuciła pod nosem, podążając za panną młodą i ciesząc się, że przynajmniej ona i Jack wykorzystali swoją szansę na szczęście.

Prawie pięć lat po ślubie, a nadal byli w sobie zakochani do szaleństwa, namiętni jak tej pierwszej małżeńskiej nocy i oddani sobie bez reszty. Mieli Umę, Briana, Eve, Rose i Josha- piątkę najcudowniejszych dzieci, jakie mogli sobie wymarzyć oraz dom, który był czymś więcej, niż budynkiem mieszkalnym. Dom, który bez wahania nazywali swoim Rajem, a nawet szczęśliwym talizmanem, bo mieszkając tam mieli wrażenie, że fortuna sprzyja im w dwójnasób i nie chodzi tu wcale o pieniądze. W tym domu ich małżeństwo rozkwitło, ich rodzina rozkwitła i Sue pragnęła podobnego szczęścia dla Tary.

- _Cóż… teraz wszystko w rękach Pana_.- pomyślała jeszcze i kontynuowała drogę do ołtarza. W końcu była dziś świadkową, czy wybranek Tippy był właściwy, czy też nie. Dziś była tutaj dla niej…

-xox-

Jack był zły, zły na Tarę i zły na Bobby'ego, choć skrzętnie to ukrywał. To prawda, że kiedyś sam nie był przykładem romantycznej odwagi i trochę mu zajęło, zanim na zawsze połączył się z ukochaną kobietą. Przełamał jednak swoje obawy i zawalczył o miłość swoją i Sue, podczas gdy Crash i Tara tchórzliwie pochowali głowy w piasek. Naturalnie rozmówił się z Bobbym i wygarnął przyjacielowi to i owo, przypominając, że niełatwo jest znaleźć tę właściwą kobietę, a kiedy się to już uda, należy trzymać się jej ze wszystkich sił. Na odchodnym dodał też, że zwykły i niczym nie uzasadniony strach nie jest wystarczającym powodem, by pozwolić umknąć największemu błogosławieństwu, jakiego może doświadczyć mężczyzna, a wiedząc, że Bobby musi przetrawić sobie jego mowę, wyszedł nie czekając na decyzję i modląc się, by przyjaciel podjął tę najtrafniejszą. To było tydzień temu i Sparky już chyba wiedział, co postanowił Bobby. Jakby nie patrzeć, Tara nadal była na dobrej drodze, by zostać panią James i spaprać życie trojgu ludziom…

-xox-

- Kochani bracia i siostry…- usłyszał pastora rozpoczynającego ceremonię.- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, w ten piękny dzień, by być świadkami przysięgi małżeńskiej, jaką postanowili złożyć sobie Tara i Henry. Jeśli ktokolwiek zna jakąkolwiek przyczynę, dla której to małżeństwo nie może być zawarte, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki.- powiedział, uważnie przypatrując się zebranym. Gdy odpowiedziało mu milczenie, zwrócił się do pana młodego:- Czy ty, Henry, bierzesz sobie Tarę za żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że jej nie opuścisz aż do śmierci?- zapytał.

- Tak.- odparł krótko narzeczony Tippy.

Potem nadeszła jej kolej…

- Czy ty, Taro, bierzesz sobie Henry'ego za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że go nie opuścisz aż do śmierci?- spytał ponownie, a ona odparła:

- Ja…

- Nie rób tego, luv.- usłyszała za plecami błagalne wołanie i odwróciła się gwałtownie, stając twarzą w twarz ze zdyszanym, pokrytym smarami i brudem, ale bardzo zdeterminowanym Australijczykiem, którego nie widziała od trzech miesięcy. Najwyraźniej znów padło mu auto i agent przybiegł tu na piechotę, sądząc po mizernym wyglądzie.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, Bobby?- rzuciła z wahaniem, tocząc wewnętrzną walkę między odradzającą się nadzieją, złością na tego przeklętego Koalę, który tak ją zranił, a lojalnością względem narzeczonego.

- Jestem tutaj, Tar…- odpowiedział, powoli zbliżając się do niej.-… bo nie mogę pozwolić, by mój strach odebrał mi kobietę mojego życia, ciebie.- usłyszała i serce jej zatrzepotało.- Byłem idiotą, luv, parszywym tchórzem.- wyznał.- Kiedy powiedziałaś, że chcesz mieć dziecko, spanikowałem. Wyobraziłem sobie nagle, że jestem drugim Mac'iem, że kiedyś skrzywdzę was oboje tak jak mój ojciec skrzywdził matkę i mnie, kiedy odszedł bez słowa. Przeraziłem się, że stanę się taki jak on, a chciałem ci tego oszczędzić. Wybrałem więc najprostszy sposób i odszedłem, zanim do tego doszło. Nie myślałem o tym, jak bardzo TERAZ cię krzywdzę. W ogóle przestałem myśleć. Potem jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że umówiłaś się na randkę z tym księgowym…- kontynuował, ku zdumieniu wszystkich zebranych.

- Henry, ma na imię Henry.- sprostowała.

- Henry, Harry, jakie to ma znaczenie?- spytał.- Byłem zły, że tak szybko się pocieszyłaś po rozstaniu zapominając, że to ja cię zostawiłem…

- A co miałam zrobić, Crash?- rzuciła gorzko.- Wiesz, jak bardzo pragnę dziecka. Nie chciałeś mi go dać, a ja nie chcę na starość zostać sama. Miałam czekać wieczność, aż się obudzisz? Jasno powiedziałeś, że nie ma o tym mowy. Nie dałeś mi wyboru.- przypomniała.

- Wiem, luv!- potwierdził.- Wiem i nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję! Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i nie zasługuję na drugą szansę, ale mimo to o nią proszę, błagam. Nie wychodź za niego!- zawołał ku uldze większości uczestników tego wydarzenia.- Nie rób tego tylko po to, by mieć dziecko. To niewystarczający powód, by rujnować życie nam wszystkim.

- Możliwe, ale dotąd nie podałeś mi żadnego, który skłoniłby mnie do zmiany zdania.- powiedziała, choć jej wewnętrzne mury zaczęły chwiać się w posadach.

- Czy to, że cię kocham się liczy?- spytał desperacko.- Czy to, że jestem gotów dać ci tyle dzieci, ile tylko zechcesz się liczy? Czy to, że już się nie boję, bo ktoś uświadomił mi, że nasza miłość jest warta ryzyka, a rodzina, to największe błogosławieństwo, jakiego może doznać mężczyzna się liczy?- wyszeptał zaledwie centymetry od niej, zatapiając w Tarze pełne uczucia spojrzenie.- Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć, co mógłbym ofiarować, bylebyś tylko zechciała mnie z powrotem. Zrobię wszystko, luv. Powiedz tylko słowo. Uczynię wszystko, ale nie przekreślaj naszej miłości, nie przekreślaj mnie, bo choć próbowałem, nie mogę żyć bez ciebie…- dokończył.

- Naprawdę tego chcesz?- zapytała drżącym głosem.- Rodziny ze mną?

- Małżeństwa, dzieci, całego tego pakietu, który mają Sparky i Sue, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj, Tar.- potwierdził, padając na kolana.

Chyba nie było wśród zebranych nikogo, kto w tym momencie szeroko by się nie uśmiechał, no może poza pewnym cichym księgowym, który smutno pokręciwszy głową, wymknął się z ogrodu tuż po tym, jak jego niedoszła żona pocałowała swojego ex- faceta.

Dlaczego jej nie powstrzymał, nie walczył? To proste, nawet on potrafił rozpoznać prawdziwą miłość i choć dotąd się łudził, wiedział, że nie znajdzie tego uczucia u boku Tary Williams, bo ona kochała innego mężczyznę. Być może gdzieś tam była kobieta, która mogłaby pokochać go równie mocno i zrozumiał nareszcie, że namiastka tego uczucia mu nie wystarczy. Chciał wszystkiego, nawet jeśli będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Fakt, bolało, że został porzucony przed ołtarzem, ale nie tak bardzo jak powinno, zapewne więc tak miało być…

-xox-

Jack i Sue promienieli. Ich przyjaciele nareszcie poszli po rozum do głowy, i choć tego dnia nie odbył się żaden ślub, to przyjęcie się nie zmarnowało. Zamiast tego celebrowano ponowne zjednoczenie dwojga zakochanych ludzi i w ogóle miłość jako taką. Kiedy zaś późnym wieczorem, po uprzątnięciu resztek imprezy gospodarze kładli się do łóżka, Sue zapytała męża:

- Jack?

- Tak, kochanie?- uśmiechnął się do niej z uczuciem.

- Co byś powiedział, gdybym chciała mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko?- szepnęła zarumieniona. To prawda, że mieli już pięcioro i niełatwo było się nimi opiekować, ale prawdę mówiąc, Sue lubiła to uczucie, gdy kładziesz dłoń na nabrzmiałym brzuchu i czujesz pod skórą ruchy dziecka, gdy czekasz na nie z taką niecierpliwością, a potem pierwszy raz bierzesz w ramiona. Chciała to poczuć jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz.

- Spytałbym, czy dasz sobie radę jeszcze z jednym, mimo że twój kochający mąż tak dużo czasu spędza w pracy.- odparł ostrożnie.

Jeśli ktoś by go zapytał, nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale chodziło mu przede wszystkim o żonę. Fakt, że Sue była niesamowitą, kompetentną, kochającą i w ogóle doskonałą matką, ale z ich gromadką miała na głowie tak wiele, że bał się, jak to się odbije na jej zdrowiu. Pomagał jej jak mógł, ale musiał utrzymywać rodzinę nawet, jeśli jej cywilne kontrakty były dość dobrze płatne. Nie wykształcisz jednak pociech, nie mając na to odpowiednich funduszy…

- Owszem, zwłaszcza, że twoja mama zasugerowała ostatnio, że mogliby z tatą się tutaj przenieść, by pomagać przy maluchach. Tęsknią za wnukami, a poza tym w Wisconsin już nic ich nie trzyma, odkąd twój ojciec przeszedł na emeryturę.- usłyszał zaskakujące, ale przyjemne wieści.

Sparky się wyszczerzył.

- Naprawdę? A zatem nie widzę problemu!- stwierdził radośnie.- Im nas więcej, tym weselej, a po drugie, zawsze mieliśmy dużo frajdy próbując, prawda?- mrugnął szelmowsko, po czym dodał:- No i w końcu miałbym własną drużynę hokejową!

Jego żona tylko zachichotała.

- Więc bierz się do roboty, Hudson, bo najmłodszy gracz sam się nie zrobi!- rzuciła wesoło, a jednocześnie zalotnie.

- Z rozkoszą, kochanie. Z rozkoszą!- powiedział tylko, zanim zabrał się do rzeczy…

EPILOG

_**Wiele lat później…**_

- Tacy jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, kochanie!- zawołała Sue, kiedy wraz z mężem podeszła do najstarszej córki, która chwilę wcześniej odebrała dyplom wyższej uczelni, kończąc naukę z wyróżnieniem. Wyglądała pięknie w birecie i todze, co zresztą Hudsonowie uwiecznili mnóstwem zdjęć.

- To dzięki wam, mamo i tato.- odpowiedziała wzruszona dziewczyna, ściskając rodziców, a potem młodsze rodzeństwo, które pośpieszyło z gratulacjami.

Brakowało tu tylko Josha, który tak na marginesie właśnie obściskiwał się na uboczu z Gracie Manning (najstarszą z czterech pociech Tary i Crasha), o czym powiadomiła ich najmłodsza latorośl rodziny, Lilly.

- Gdyby nie wasza miłość i wsparcie, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Jestem dumna, że jestem waszą córką.- stwierdziła z uczuciem i przekonaniem.

- I vice versa, skarbie.- powiedział jej wzruszony ojciec, raz jeszcze ją przytulając. – Pokonałaś długą drogę, córuś, i jeśli choć trochę ci w tym pomogliśmy, to bardzo się cieszymy, chociaż to twój talent i zamiłowanie do nauki dokonało reszty, pani doktor.

- Wiesz już, jaką specjalizację obierzesz?- spytała Sue.

- Chcę być kardiologiem, mamuś.- odparła dziewczyna, pamiętając dzień, gdy serce jej taty zgotowało rodzinie nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. To lekki zawał sprawił, że Jack Hudson nareszcie przestał się przepracowywać i przyjął mniej stresującą pracę zastępcy dyrektora. Tamtego dnia Uma przysięgła sobie, że pójdzie na medycynę, by nigdy więcej nie czuć się tak bezradną jak w chwili, gdy jej tatuś, chwytając się za pierś, osunął się na podłogę. Dotrzymała postanowienia.

- A zatem będziesz najlepszym kardiologiem, jakiego ziemia nosiła, bo możesz dokonać wszystkiego, czego zechcesz.- uśmiechnęła się poruszona pani Hudson.- Wszyscy możecie dokonać wielkich czynów, jeśli tylko będziecie wytrwali.- zwróciła się do pozostałych dzieci.

- Niezależnie jednak od tego, jakie ścieżki obierzecie w życiu, bądźcie pewni, że bardzo was kochamy i jesteśmy z was dumni.- zapewnił Sparky.

- Wiemy.- odpowiedział ich mały chórek, z Joshem i Gracie włącznie.

- Zdjęcie!- zawołała Rose, zachęcając, by wszyscy stanęli blisko siebie, po czym podała aparat jednemu ze studentów (atrakcyjnemu brunetowi, dodajmy, który parę minut wcześniej rzucił do niej „oczko"), a sama stanęła w środku tłumu.

- Powiedzcie „ser"!- zachęcił chłopak i po chwili było po wszystkim.

To zdjęcie, jako jedno z wielu stanęło potem na kominku w rodzinnym domu Hudsonów, jako pamiątka kolejnej pięknej chwili.

Słowa Jacka, wypowiedziane niegdyś do ich najstarszej córki się sprawdziły, bo dzieci Umy, które jej niegdyś przepowiedział, i reszta wnuków, często na nie spoglądały, prosząc dziadków o kolejne rodzinne historie. Chyba nie trzeba mówić, że żadne z nich nigdy nie odmówiło tym prośbom i wszystkie dzieciaki wiedziały, jak to się wszystko zaczęło…

KONIEC


End file.
